Fire Emblem Gx
by Epic Networks
Summary: **COMPLETE** A friendly game of Fire Emblem in the real world is not what it seems, as it alters the players' futures in both the real world and the Fire Emblem world. But what happens if someone from the real world wakes up in the Fire Emblem world? OCs.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**

Marth, Ike and Eliwood dashed toward a stampede of about a thousand soldiers where they entered into a bloody sword clash with them on one cold night. They sliced and stabbed and hacked through the crowd, without ceasing. They haven't reach the first hundreds yet and already they were growing tired fast.

Marth noticed Eliwood on his knees and quickly helped him up after landing a swing of his sword on an enemy who was about to attack Eliwood by surprise. Eliwood gave Marth a complimentary nod for helping him out. Marth replied the same as a "you're welcome" sign.

Quickly they rejoined Ike who was having trouble getting six paladins circling around him, out of his way. They quickly got rid of the paladins with a stab on their horses' side. The horses yelped in pain and ran out of the battlefield, leaving the paladins weaponless. The three heroes quickly ended them and went on battling.

The battle could have lasted forever as the sun was dawning to a new day. But the heroes saw descending from the sky, a wind tornado entrapped by circling trenchant crest-shaped blades.

The soldiers got caught in the deadly twister, forcing them to relinquish their weapons and screaming for help. Strangely, Marth, Ike and Eliwood weren't trapped by the frigid tornado. It was no ordinary natural disaster. It was magic.

The twister ceased its magic, and bodies fell to the ground in loud thud, like it was raining dead people.

The endless battle was over. But who stopped it?

The three men heard someone clapping. They turned around to see the person. It was an enigmatic old wizard whose face was shrouded in darkness and mist. The wizard stopped clapping and approached the three swordsmen. The swordsmen didn't hesitate to go after the mysterious wizard. A new battle raged on!

* * *


	2. Ch1: The Game Master

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Game Master

* * *

_

"Trust in your figurines?" the Game Master laughed, "You flatter me, kid."

Back in the modern world. Our present time. The Game Master, a 70-year old man with a scary look on his face (and a missing left eye) was right in the middle of a Fire Emblem game battle against tfhe tournament's champion, Galen Sage. Though Galen was only a young adult (around 19), he was a well-built headstrong guy with a dashing yet laidback facial expression. One that says he was ready to take any risk. The game battle was the last one in the annual Fire Emblem Games Tournament and if the Game Master succeeds once more, he would still hold his seat as Game Master.

"Just accept your fate, that there is no way in defeating me!" The Game Master proudly laughed. He had his demonic three-headed dragon mounted by a dark wizard, all positioned in Defense Mode, facing Galen's units, and ready to attack them full-throttle.

There were only three swordsmen figurines among Galen's units. The rest of his units were wiped out by that dragon the Game Master had on. Galen knew that after his turn's over, he was done for, regardless of what he does next.

But he was not ready to back down.

"PLAYER'S TURN!" the host exclaimed, prompting the crowd to burst out an immense cheer.

"Come on, Galen! You can do it!" His best friend Fancy, a spoiled rich blonde girl who always wore the fashionable and latest trend, squealed in support.

"Don't let this guy beat you down!" His second best friend, Jibs, a paranoid geek who was short for his age (he's seventeen, but looks like a thirteen years old) exclaimed.

Galen could hear his heart thumping loudly, drowning out his screaming friends and fans. It was now or never!

"Okay! I move Marth closer to your dark dragon, and with his Falshion still equipped, I call out an attack on it!"

Marth's figurine moved at will toward the dragon and unleashed his sword to deliver a blow. The dragon however didn't flinch.

"HA! You're pathetic!" The Game Master exclaimed. His dark dragon was unstoppable, "You forget that my wizard control the dragon's defense, not strength."

"Yeah? Well, think again, old man!" Galen grinned before pulling out a card out of his deck, "With this Skills Up charm, your wizard will be no more. I give this charm to Ike."

He raised the card and placed it on an holographic card frame next to the chessboard-like holographic field where the Game Master's units and Galen's units were battling. Ike's figurine got suddenly bathed in a quick radiant glow.

"Ike! Unleash your Aether Attack on the evil wizard!" Galen called out, and Ike's figurine obeyed, carving the wizard into defeat. The dark dragon was all alone now.

"What?" the Game Master couldn't believe it, and the screaming crowd erupted in cheers. It was getting hot now!

"Now, Eliwood! Show me what you got! Pierce that dragon with your equipped Durandal!" Galen ordered.

Eliwood's figurine took no hesitation and went straight for the dragon's heart. With one jab, the dragon let out a piercing roar that filled up the entire stadium before disappearing in dark dust.

The Game Master was defeated

Galen Sage won the Fire Emblem Games!

Every single person in the massive crowd stood up, pouring out their best scream of joy and pride for the new Fire Emblem Game Master. Fancy and Jibs left the crowd to join Galen in celebration.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WHAT A FANTASTIC MATCH THIS WAS! BY BRUSHING OFF A CLOSE DEFEAT, YOUR NEW GAME MASTER IS, GALEN SAGE!!" the host's voice tried to match that of the screaming fans, but barely succeeded to be heard.

The celebration continued outside the Fire Emblem Games Stadium. Galen's family threw a party, welcoming over three hundred of his people to his house's massive backyard in Los Angeles. Friends, acquaintances, people who thought of him as their role model, even strangers and the press. Yes. Galen Sage was popular in the Fire Emblem Games.

Galen swayed around the backyard, carrying four plates of chicken wings and one more plate of buffalo wings on his head.

"Hot Meat Station coming through people! Hot Meat Station coming through!" he said before he finally reached his two best pals Fancy and Jibs.

"Galen, what are you doing? You're wasting all that food, y'know?" Fancy exclaimed, taking some of the plates from Galen before he could spill them all on the grass. Jibs helped out.

"I thought you were on a diet." Jibs looked at Fancy strangely.

Fancy shoved a wing down her throat with no excuse, "I am. I'm starting it tomorrow." she then wiped her lips with a napkin before continuing, "By the way, we need to go to the Game Station tomorrow and pick up that rarest figurine you've been craving about!"

"The White Dragon Fa!" Galen exclaimed, "I know what you mean. She's my favorite too. She can kick ass!"

Just as when Galen turned around, he was blocked by the mysterious Game Master. The Game Master spread a sly smile.

"Congratulations again, boy." the Game Master said creepily. "you were excellent in our last match."

"Thanks!" Galen beamed, "but you weren't so bad y'self, hey?"

Galen slapped the Game Master's arm in a friendly gesture. The Game Master looked like he didn't like that gesture.

Galen quickly cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. Did I offended you?"

"Not exactly." the Game Master said, "I only came here to give you advice, now that you are the Fire Emblem Game Master."

"Shoot." Galen said.

The Game Master suddenly grabbed Galen by the colon and pulled him closer to his face to breathe out a whisper.

"Not everything… is what it seems. Commit it to memory."

Galen detached himself from the Game Master's grasp. The creepy old man with the missing eye left the garden. Galen just could shudder the fact of how creepy he was. Fortunately, his friends agreed.

"W… What was that all about?" Jibs didn't sound comfortable in his tone of voice.

"Do you think we should call the police?" Fancy asked.

Galen shook his head, his eyes still fixed on the Game Master leaving until they lost him in the crowd, "No, it's fine." Galen said, "But his breath stinks!"

He then faced his friends, "He said something real creepy to me. He's like 'not everything is what it seems'."

"Really?" Jibs now sounded scared.

Fancy scoffed, "Now I know he's been a freak. Come on… not everything is what it seems? That sounds like some tagline from a horror movie."

"Y' right." Galen replied, "That's all it is."

"Unless he tries to reclaim his title." Jibs said, and then Galen heard that creepy statement in his head.

_Not everything… is what it seems._

"Way to go, Jibs." Galen snapped, "Now his voice will be stuck in my head forever."

Galen walked away. Jibs looked confused, "What? Is he haunting you? Is that what he's doing?" he then faced Fancy, "is he a ghost?"

Hours passed since the celebration ended and Galen was getting ready to bed. He heard the creepy tune again

_Not everything… is what it seems._

"Okay, I get that!" Galen yelled at the ceiling. He's been hearing that same tune for about five times a minute and it was getting really annoying. If that Game Master was so determined to steal his title back, why not face him like a true Fire Emblem player, and lose! Instead of cowering behind walls, hissing the same sentence like it was a haunted house.

Galen noticed the windows were up and the blowing wind was coming inside. He closed the windows and immediately jumped in his bed. Maybe a good night sleep will ought to do the trick, he thought.

Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. The celebration had apparently wore him down and he was already out like a light.

But unbeknownst to him, the Fire Emblem chessboard suddenly started to glow a radiant beam of blue, and his entire bedroom started shaking violently. The tremor was something people would have freaked out about, but he didn't. Instead he spread a smile as he snored away the night. For him, the tremor must have made him calm and contended.

* * *


	3. Ch2: League of Lycia

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 2: League of Lycia

* * *

_

Galen started waking up. His eyes were blinking open, and yet they were still foggy. He felt the breezy wind gently caressing his face, but it still felt cold and chilly. He felt the sun kissing warmly on his face too, but the wind seems to have brought more feelings into him.

Galen stretched anfd let out a prolonged yawn as he was still laying on the comfortable… plain grass!

Galen quickly sat up to stare. He really was lying down on a patch of plain grass! In the middle of a field! Of out of nowhere!!

"Okay, where am I?" he said.

Immediately he thought of what was going on, "Fancy? Jibs? Is this some kind of a joke?"

He soon noticed there was no Fancy or Jibs in this large environment. He wanted to laugh at this joke but couldn't. This was no joke. It was a sick trick!

Where the hell was he?

He kept looking around the large pasture. Perhaps he was still at his mansion's backyard, and somehow he fell asleep during the celebration.

No. He fell asleep in his own bed! Plus, his backyard was much smaller than this field.

He suddenly heard horses hooves clattering from a distance and the wind whistling as if a bird was coming this way. He turned facing left to look and saw an army. A massive river of horse-mounting people, carrying out a country's flag, followed by a couple of archers.

Then he heard a different sound of clamoring to his right. There appeared a different number of people at the distance. The massive number were mostly bandits and low-class axe-wielding felons, and they didn't carry any flag.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. But it looked like he was in the middle of a battlefield, right between two opposing armies.

"That's them, boss! The Lycian League!" He heard a raspy voice coming from the bandit's army. It belonged to a skinny undernourished bandit in ragged clothings, pointing at the large opposing army.

"So they dare coming to reclaim what they lost? Heh. Not going to happen." the bandit's boss chuckled, before facing his army, "All right, thugs! Go bring me some heads. And don't hesitate this time now! CHARGE!!"

The army roared and went charging down the hill, coming full force toward the opposing army. The opposing army does so too. Both armies were not realizing their battle will soon hurt Galen.

Galen found a large tree and ran toward it in hiding, despite the tree being right in the middle of the battlefield. Just when he slipped behind it, he saw coming toward him an arrow. He barely dodged the arrow, and watched it travel into a soldier's chest. He watched in horror the soldier falling flat on his face, while his army kept charging.

He quickly climbed up the tree and slipped in behind the bushy leaves, and watched six feet below him the cavaliers piercing brigands' chest with their lances and bandits offing soldiers' heads with their axes. He frowned at these act of violence. At least he was safe where he was.

…but not for long.

The battle impact viciously rocked the tree, and Galen lost his balance. He hanged on a tree branch as the battle raged on. The branch soon snapped and he fell right on a paladin's horse.

The paladin turned to stare at Galen. Galen stared right at the paladin. Galen, not knowing which army was the paladin in, didn't know whether to say hi or give him a concussion by knocking his mask hard.

But then Galen saw a Hand Axe coming full force toward the paladin… and him!

"Get down!" he pushed himself and the paladin down, and the Hand Axe zoomed right past. Both men then saw the brigand coming toward them from above, his Hand Axe on his hand again, like it came back as a boomerang.

The paladin with his lance, pierced the brigand through the heart. The brigand dropped his axe and blacked out.

"What are you doing here?" The paladin shouted at Galen, "No villagers on the battlefield!"

"Villager?" Galen exclaimed, "Who're you calling villager?"

He saw another incoming: an arrow coming toward their faces! He moved the paladin's face and his face apart, allowing the arrow to pass right between them.

"You!" The paladin responded. "It's you I'm calling villagers!"

"Please. In this outfit?" Galen pointed the paladin the fashionable A&F shirt and pants he wore, "I'm hot!"

"This is no time to be complaining about the weather!" the paladin responded.

Galen frowned. What was that paladin talking about? He was in the middle of a battlefield, in the middle of nowhere where he ended up first thing in the morning, and that paladin dared to talk about the weather? Nobody cares!

Before long, the brigands army all decided to take off. A soldier faced the paladin, "Sir Geoffrey. The army has thrown the towel. Should we go in their pursuit?"

The paladin Geoffrey removed his mask, revealing his face to Galen.

"Forget them." He told the soldier, "We must press on to the castle. Lord Eliwood needs our assistance."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Did you just say, Sir Eliwood?" Galen exclaimed.

"Who else, servant?" Geoffrey said, "Now you're coming with us, if you value your life."

Back in the castle, a panicked bandit ran toward his boss.

"B—Boss Damas! The reinforcements! They went through our line of bandits and are now headed this way." he stammered.

"What the—those damn idiots! Can't you guys take on these bastards?" Damas growled.

"It looks like they finally made it." A voice called, catching the bandits' attention. Eliwood was walking slowly, holding on to his cane, and coughing. Eliwood looked very old and was growing weary and more sick. He was escorted by just two more surviving soldiers in the castle. The castle looked like it was raided by the bandits as the entire room was filled with bodies drowned in their own blood. A blue-haired girl was seen hiding behind one of the pillars in the castle, watching the event. It was Lilina, Eliwood's best friend's daughter.

"You! Eliwood! Still walking, heh?" Damas grinned.

"Sounds like he wants a challenge." His servant chuckled.

"It's Lord Eliwood to you, Damas." Eliwood grumbled.

"So if it's Lord Eliwood, so be it. But as soon as your little reinforcements falls at our mercy, it shall be Lord Damas!" the bandit laughed.

"Craven Cur!"

"Huh? Is that a challenge?" Damas mocked, "For a hero who defeated the Demon Wizard two years ago, you're worse than I expected. Like you wanna crawl up into a bed and suffer! Oh wait! You're weak because your so-called friends Prince Marth and Lord Ike aren't here to help you this time."

"Lord Eliwood! What should we do?" One of the soldiers demanded.

"We should take them while we still can." Eliwood said.

"But Milord, they're a bunch of them and we're just the remaining." the other soldier said.

"Do not worry. The reinforcements are coming. You've heard of them, curs?"

"Damas. He cursed us again!" Damas' servant whined.

"I heard it." Damas snorted. "One more potty mouth out of you, Eliwood, and…"

Damas caught sight of Lilina. Eliwood saw his gaze and panicked.

"No!" he blocked Damas' way as the bandit was coming toward Lilina at full-force. He shoved Eliwood and the other two soldiers out of the way, and grabbed Lilina, just when the army alongside Galen entered the raided castle.

"Lord Eliwood!" Geoffrey exclaimed. He then saw Lilina and freaked, "Lady Lilina!"

Damas had his knife by Lilina's throat. Lilina couldn't struggle, knowing that one move could cost her life.

"One move out of you all, and it's bye-bye to her life… and her head." Damas laughed.

"How can you hold a child hostage?" Eliwood squealed, "That is the lowest of the lows for a veteran soldier to the war."

Damas couldn't believe what he heard, "Veteran soldiers? After everything we've done for you in the war, you nobles ends up receiving all the credits for our troubles. And what about us? We get totally ignored when we needed help."

While Damas was harassing Eliwood with his words, Geoffrey turned to face Galen and said, "Stay here and don't move."

"You're kidding me." Galen said.

"As a noble servant to the League of Lycia, I cannot let you involved in these disturbing situations. The nobles could get hurt." Geoffrey said, before he got off his horse, leaving Galen alone on it.

"And what am I, villager?" Galen said to himself.

He mentioned his soldiers to follow him and they slowly approached Damas and Lilina who weren't looking. But Damas saw Geoffrey and quickly pushed the knife closer to Lilina's throat. Lilina gasped. Geoffrey froze in place, so did the soldiers. The hostage situation had gotten worse.

"I SAID ONE MORE MOVE AND IT'S BYE-BYE FOR HER!" Damas exclaimed, "You're lucky I didn't kill her right away, but next time won't be so lucky."

Galen couldn't believe what he was seeing. First of all, the Fire Emblem characters which were supposed to be fictional, were real. Their world was real, and he was literally in it… but what he couldn't stand seeing right now was Lilina in trouble!

Galen noticed the army and the bandits were paying any attention to him; someone from another world, that he saw the chance to slip into hiding.

He looked up to see a small balcony hall right above Damas and Lilina, and carefully, he ducked and began edging his way through the castle's pillars, then quickly scurried up to the location. Throughout the sneaking, he kept one wary eye on Damas. He couldn't let him see him--as that, and that alone, could cost Lilina's life.

"What are you saying, Damas?" Eliwood softly said, "We didn't give you enough benefits during the war? We didn't train you enough? We didn't offer you more gold, is that what you're saying?"

"Hell no! I spit on training, and gold and kissing up! All I am asking for is my reputation! As a man of the war, I want honor!"

Galen was now at the balcony, watching Damas whining about the desire he truly lost. Then his fierce jade eyes fixated on Damas' underling… who also saw him up there!

The underling's eyes treacherously glittered, while Galen's flew open in shock.

Shoot!

"HEY, DAMAS! UP THERE!" The underling pointed right at Galen. Every head turned to Galen's direction. Galen froze up, knowing he was busted. He had to do something. Fast.

Damas's eyes were now gleaming treacherously.

"Ohh, I warned you. You're done for." Damas held firmly on the knife and--

"Wait!" Galen cried out as he pulled out a Fire Emblem card from his pocket. "Try hurting this princess and I'll put Judgment upon you and your entire army with this Judgment Charm."

Everyone just stared at Galen in dead silence. Damas broke the silence, laughing hard. The bandits laughed along too.

"Judgment? With a card? What are you, a sorcerer?" Damas exclaimed.

"Yeah." Galen lied.

"Then show us some tricks!" the underling exclaimed.

"No problem."

He raised his card on cue, but nothing happened. He stared at it, surprised. The bandits' party however didn't look surprised. They looked like they were expecting it.

"What the…" Galen said, "It's not working."

"Well, that's too bad." Damas laughed before facing Lilina, "Say goodbye to life, lady."

Once again he raised his knife up.

Then something sharp and trenchant, suddenly traveled through Damas' back and came right out of his heart. Damas dropped his knife and Lilina quickly escaped his grasp. Geoffrey had stabbed Damas with his lance. Damas fell flat on his face, causing panic to ripple among the bandits' army.

"Our leader has fallen! We must fall back!" the underling exclaimed and the bandits quickly took off, relinquishing the castle and their inhabitants.

Lilina joined Eliwood and the army in a short reunion.

"Lilina, it does my heart great deal to see that you're safe." Eliwood told the princess, "If anything had happened to you, then--"

"Father would be furious, I get it." Lilina replied, "But what happened was no one's fault."

Geoffrey angrily approached Galen who was coming down the stairs and pushed him into the group, "I beg to differ, Lady Lilina and Lord Eliwood."

"Hey! Watch it!" Galen exclaimed.

"This measly villager almost cost the life of Lady Lilina because of his usual teen angst." Geoffrey barked, "This is no game y'know?"

Apparently it was, back in his world. Galen thought.

"Hey, I know what's real and what's fake, and obviously, this whole thing is fake. Watch."

He closed his eyes briefly then looked around again, hoping to conclude that he was really dreaming and he was awake in his own bed…

He was still in the castle.

"Damnit!" he cursed.

"Milord, I propose that we chastise this villager," Geoffrey proposed, "for not putting himself to safety in the first place, but instead chose to be an accessory in the jeopardy of your life and Lady Lilina's as well."

"An accessory?!" Galen exclaimed, "Dude! I saved your caboose back there on the field! Twice!"

"Yes, well I was planning to give you my thanks for it, until now!" Geoffrey exclaimed.

"Geoffrey, it's okay." Eliwood said, calming down the tension between the paladin and the teen. "This young man may have been a nuisance to you, but do not forget, he saved us our lives."

"B…but Milord! He almost provoked Damas to hurt Lady Lilina!" Geoffrey objected.

"But he gave you liberty to stop Damas while he wasn't looking." Lilina pointed out.

Geoffrey tried to come up with another pointless excuse to have Galen being punished for his meddling, but he was out of ideas. Reluctantly he gave up without saying a word.

Eliwood and Lilina faced Galen.

"Young villager, we owe you our thanks." Eliwood said.

"Without you, we would have lost the castle for sure." Lilina said.

"And for that, we reward you with any request that you have for us." Eliwood said.

"Any requests? Great!" Galen exclaimed, "Okay, so first of all, don't call me villager. Call me Galen. And second of all, how the hell do I get out of here?!"

* * *


	4. Ch3: Where in the World is Galen Sage?

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Where in the World is Galen Sage?

* * *

_

"So let me get all of this in. You are coming from anther world?" Eliwood asked.

Galen nodded, "Yep. And your world happens to be a chess-board game that turns out to be a national sport in my world. I give you commands, you obey. I even give you bonus with these cards!"

Galen showed again the Charm Cards to Eliwood. Eliwood and Lilina looked at each other, flabbergasted at this discovery.

"Lord Eliwood, could it be?" Lilina asked.

Galen raised an eyebrow, "Could what be?"

"I think he could be." Eliwood told Lilina.

"I could be what?" Galen stuttered.

"The prophecy." Lilina responded, her eyes still on Eliwood.

Galen frowned, "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"It's coming true." Eliwood breathed, "That's a sign!"

"A sign that bad things will happen to our country!"

"But then after that, salvation!"

"I can't believe the prophecy is coming true!"

"Excuse me?!" Galen called to Eliwood and Lilina, who finally turned their attention to him.

"Can you guys like, clue me in on why am I the prophecy?"

There was a brief silence in the audience chamber, before Eliwood did the unthinkable. He kneeled before Galen and grabbed his hand in worship. Lilina also knelt in front of Galen.

"Lord Eliwood!!" Geoffrey exclaimed at this scene.

Eliwood then faced Geoffrey, "Geoffrey. There's no need to fret. You are standing before our god, the great Baron Dragon!"

Galen's eyes flew open, "Baron who?!"

Eliwood finally stood up.

"It was only two years ago when Lord Eliwood, along with Prince Marth and Lord Ike defeated the Dark Wizard, liberating our land from evil."

This tale suddenly jogged Galen's memory. Could that battle be the same final battle he had with the Game Master before he won the title?

Eliwood continued, "But then rumors of a possible world war started to spread when we heard that King Zephiel of Bern revived the dark wizard from his tomb, and let him repossessed the Dolhua empire to join force with Bern." Lilina said, "We didn't believe it."

"But then when Bern and Dolhua defeated and captured the Kingdoms of Renais, Archanea, and Ilia, we knew these rumors were in fact true. Then Etruria and Begnion forged an alliance of their own and volunteered to fight the dark alliance." Eliwood said.

"But that wasn't the end of the rumor mill. We heard of a prophecy coming true. The prophecy foretold that our god of Order, the Baron Dragon, would come to our world in the flesh of a young man who claims to be from another world, and will lead the League of Lycia to victory by defeating the dark alliance, including the Demon Dragon Medeus." Lilina said.

"Funny thing about the prophecy, is that the Baron Dragon's human form was described as a young man with an upbeat, enthusiastic, fun-loving, thrill-seeking, steadfast, comical, and sometimes a bit of a stubborn personality. It's no doubt! You are the Baron Dragon! You are the prophecy!"

Silence fell in the room again for a minute before Galen spoke.

"Okay first of all, I am not stubborn. Second of all… could you repeat that?"

The world of Fire Emblem. A World of magic and might, where humans, as well as dragons, beasts, and large preying birds co-existed in peace for many generations. Nine large countries, including ten smaller ones, make up this vast magical realm: the Magic Kingdom of Etruria, The Holy Empire of Begnion, The Barren Dolhua Empire, The Power Kingdom of Bern, The Ice Land of Ilia, The Twin Country of Renais, The legendary Kingdom of Archanea, and the two leagues of small countries: the Legion of Beasts and the League of Lycia.

These countries all got involved in a bloody war that almost consumed all the countries by storm. Demonic monsters from the Underworld went into these countries and massacred everything that stood between them in an attempt to resurrect their unholy ruler the Dark Dragon Medeus.

Fortunately three young nobles, all from the Lycian League, joined an impenetrable force with the help of the Sacred Fire Emblem, and were able to defeat the monsters and their leader.

Thousand of years later, the world of Fire Emblem continued their lengthy time of peace… until now.

King Zephiel, the Mighty ruler of the Power Kingdom of Bern, entered the Dolhua Empire and gave resurrection to the Dark Wizard Garnef, the ruler responsible for the monsters' flooding. Garnef and Zephiel then forced both their countries into an alliance: The Dolhua-Bern Alliance.

The dark alliance began their terror, by invading the Kingdom of Renais, Ilia, and Archanea; taking lives and capturing souls with their tyranny. Now the alliance plans to launch an attack on Lycia.

However, another alliance had been forged between Etruria and Begnion. Both countries plan to keep the dark alliance at bay, while the Lycian League tries to recover from the previous war. But how long can the Etruria-Begnion Alliance hold up until they fall defeated?

Both Wizard Garnef and King Zephiel share a dream. And to many people, this dream is about to be turned into a nightmare for many people, the countries, and the world.

News of the bandits' defeat in Pherae reached Daein in a matter of seconds. Daein was also part of the Lycian League, besides Pherae, Ostia, Aritia, and Crimea, so news that reach any of these countries would travel fast between them.

A soldier broke into the chamber of a fort based in the city capital of Nevassa, almost out of breath. He saw Petrine there and from that point on knew he was going to be in trouble.

"General Petrine! I bring bad news!" the soldier gasped.

"What is it?" Petrine's voice knifed through his heart. The soldier began stuttering, "W…w…we-we-we-we… I… mean…. Our soldiers…. They… huh… did s-something… huhh…"

"SPEAK!"

"We lost the people of Pherae!" he blurted out.

Petrine then mustered a sly smile, "Really?"

The soldier gulped. From what he said, Petrine interpreted that as good news. Fearing he had gave her the wrong idea he quickly recovered, "I mean… we lost the…" he was loss of words again, "y-you know, the people who…"

"The bandits who were going to capture Pherae?"

The soldier nodded.

"Damnit." Petrine cursed under her breath before throwing a stabbing glance at the soldier, "What happened?"

"Well, they were really close to capturing them! We were this close in ambushing them, but then… there was someone else!"

"Someone else?" Petrine exclaimed.

"Well, yeah."

"A villager?" Petrine asked again.

"N…not exactly." The soldier said, "He was like…. Uhh… well, his clothes were different. Very different from the common villager. He… kinda looked like… uhh… a mercenary."

Petrine scratched her head, "A mercenary?"

"Well… yeah…. Like… uhh… … …. oh! Like a mercenary from the future!"

Petrine heard that and her puzzled look drastically changed into the face of someone who was ready to attack… like death.

"No." she shook her head, before she slammed a fist on the table and let out a scream that shook the roof of the fort, "NO!!"

Everyone in the room, including the soldier jumped.

"It's that damn prophecy!!" She exclaimed, "The prophecy of Light! That prophecy of darkness was a FAKE!! Pharae was supposed to fail, then Ostia, then… UUUUGWAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"G-G-General Petrine…" the soldier trembled, "Y…your blood pressure…"

Petrine grabbed her Flame Lance. The soldier ran out of the room when Petrine aimed the lance at him. Petrine threw the lance, which barely nailed the soldier, but instead nailed the target hanged on the wall, bursting it to flames.

"WHO WAS HE?!" Petrine hissed. The soldier hesitantly peeked inside the room to face the raging general.

"W…well… he was… I mean he looked like he's nineteen. And he… uh… has like an upbeat, enthusiastic, fun-loving, thrill-seeking, steadfast, comical, and sometimes a bit of a stubborn personality…"

"WHO CARES ABOUT HIS PERSONALITY! WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?!" Petrine barked.

"I know what he looks like."

Another sharp feminine voice caught Petrine's attention. Petrine watched a woman in a black sultry robe, revealing most of her left leg, making her entrance with her usual sexy walk. Her hair were as black as the blackest night and were wild enough to have the similarity of Medusa's hair. Her eyes were golden and she wore an inky-colored lipstick. She approached Petrine with a crystal ball in hand.

"Sonia." Petrine called her, "Former leader of the Black Fang, advisor to the Mad King of Daein. What do you have? And that better be good news."

"Oh, it's good news indeed." Sonia showed Petrine the crystal ball displaying the face of Galen. Galen still looked puzzled about the whole prophecy thing.

"This is the guy who interrupted the invasion." Sonia said, "Him! No one else!"

Petrine licked her lip, "Mm… he is so fine."

Petrine reached her hand up to touch Galen's face in the crystal ball, but Sonia slapped it away.

"Hey! He's fine, but he is mine." Sonia exclaimed, "I happen to have big plans for him. Big plans."

The soldier noticed Sonia and Petrine were too preoccupied to pay any attention to him, he decided to take his chance to flee. The moment he reached the door, Sonia's voice pierced through his ears.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

The soldier faced the two evil women, "uhh… I was going to get me some water. I'm very thirsty."

"You're lying." Petrine said.

"NO! IT'S TRUE!" The soldier quickly said.

Sonia spread a smirk, "Oh, so you want some water, heh?"

Sonia extended her hand toward the soldier and a loud CLINSH shuddered the fort's walls and everything got blinded by a white light.

The light then faded out to reveal the soldier encased on ice. The soldiers who were watching trembled in fear.

"Anyone's thirsty?!" Sonia snapped.

The soldiers shook their heads in unison.

"I thought so."

"Way to go sister." Petrine said as she and Sonia high-fived each other before laughing maniacally.

-Real World-

"Here we are. Right in front of the Sage Residence."

The limousine driver informed Fancy and Jibs as their limousine parked in front of Galen's house. The house looked like a mansion, and its humongous front gardens spread out right in front of it.

Fancy got off the limo and her brother Jibs followed, reading a newspaper article.

"Hey, listen to this. According to the Fire Emblem Game Insider, a new figurine is scheduled for release in a week! It is predicted to generate over $50,000 in sales on the first week!" Jibs said before he turned to face his sister, "And you won't believe what his name? Get this… Baron Dragon!"

"Baron Dragon?" Fancy snickered, "Really?"

"Yeah! It has the same effect as the Dark Dragon figurine the Game Master had yesterday." Jibs replied, "It builds energy, then it unleash its true powers. Ain't that awesome?!"

"Fascinating." Fancy looked uninterested, "Can we talk about something else like fashion?"

Jibs noticed Fancy's expression, "You're not even interested, aren't you?" he asked.

"Nope." Fancy said earnestly, "All I care about right now is trying to enjoy my quality time with Galen."

"You know Galen wants to be at the Game Center to pick up the Dragon Fa figurine, right? He is much more interested in the Fire Emblem Games than I am."

"I know." Fancy said before forming a dreamy smile, "I just like to be with him."

"I would worry more about Galen right now than to set him up on a date." A voice called from right above Fancy. Fancy promptly looked up and jumped at the sight of a 56-year old man with a large mustache and a bald head. The man was all dressed up in a four-piece tux and his face looked like someone going through a stressful time.

"Sir Wellingstone! Great to see you!" Fancy smiled at the presence of the man. That smile changed when Sir Wellingstone dreadfully revealed the latest.

"Galen disappeared last night."

"What?!" Fancy exclaimed.

"Where did he go? What happened?!" Jibs balked.

Sir Wellingstone sighed, "I wish I knew. What I know, was on the news this morning: 'New Fire Emblem Game Master vanished without a trace'" he quoted, "Police report states it could have been an abduction. If it was the case, then why didn't they ask for a ransom yet? It's been hours!"

Sir Welligstone then broke into tears, "I want my grandson back!"

Fancy laid her hand on Sir Wellingstone's shoulders in comfort, "Don't worry, Sir. We'll see to it that Galen is brought back safely."

Jibs blinked at Fancy, "We?" he repeated.

"Yes. We. As in you and me." Fancy whispered back, "Now let's move!"

Fancy grabbed her brother and strolled off in a hurry, "We're going on a trip to the city, Nigel! So stay put!" She told her limo driver.

"Will do." Nigel repeated, and the two siblings took off.

"How are we going to find Galen in this entire city?" Jibs asked Fancy the moment they stepped into the grandeur of Metropolis's shopping district. The crowd started to fill up that afternoon and traffic was turning into a jam, making Jibs more doubtful about finding Galen.

"Fancy?" Jibs called again when he didn't get any response from his sister. He turned to face her, only to see her staring at a department store window, displaying the latest Fall Fashion which was having a half-off sale.

"Fancy!" Jibs yelled out before Fancy snapped back to reality.

"Uh? What?"

"Focus!" Jibs said, "What of Galen, and how are we going to find him in this place?"

It took Fancy a moment to clear her mind of all other thoughts.

"The Game Master." She finally said.

Jibs frowned, "How is the Game Master has to do with Galen?"

Fancy gave her brother a stare. One that reminded him of one important piece of information he left out.

Jibs's face finally beamed, "Ohh! Right! The Game Master!"

"When the Game Master was at Galen's house, he whispered something creepy to his ears: Not everything is what it seems." Fancy recalled.

"What? Do you think the Game Master is behind Galen's disappearance?" Jibs asked.

"Definitely. Who else? He gave Galen the creep! He gave me the creep! He gave you the creep!" Fancy exclaimed.

"I know! He gives everyone the creep!" Jibs shouted, "Especially his missing eye!"

Fancy turned to face a Game Station from across the street. "We have to find the Game Master. And what better way to locate him than at a local Game Station."

Fancy and Jibs entered the Game Station and got overwhelmed by the energetic atmosphere coming from aspiring teenage Fire Emblem gamers. Almost everyone of them seemed very agitated and jumpy.

"What is going on?" Jibs asked.

"I can tell you what's going on." A tomboyish voice called from behind the siblings. They turned around to see who spoke: a silver-haired 14-year old teenager with blue eyes as clear as the brightest sky, sporting a fashionable shirt matching that color, jeans, a pair of white sneakers and gauntlets.

"Everyone in the Fire Emblem Gaming community is raving about the new Game Master, Galen Sage…" the girl then looked up dreamily, "He's like the hottest guy ever in our generation… sigh. I wanna date him."

She then stopped dreaming and faced Fancy and Jibs, disturbed and ashamed of what she said, "I wasn't thinking out loud, was I?"

Fancy smiled, "You were kind of."

"Wait… so everyone's here to see Galen Sage?" Jibs asked.

"Where is he?!" a FE Game fan exclaimed and the crowd all responded the same way. The person in charged tried to explain to them what has happened but they all refused to listen.

"Didn't you hear the news?" he said, "Galen Sage has disappeared! He must have been abducted!"

"LIAR!" Another FE Game fan screamed, "We got sources, that he was going to come here in this Game Station to pick up the rarest figurine, the Divine Dragon Fa!"

On cue, the silver-haired girl turned to face Fancy and Jibs again. The siblings immediately felt her stare very uncomfortable.

"Hey…" the girl said, "Aren't you two related to Galen or something? We saw you on TV last night when he had that Finals Game with the one-eyed Game Master."

Her mention caught the crowd's attention. Everyone turned their eyes on Fancy and Jibs.

"No!" Jibs chortled and quickly shook his head, "We're--"

"… just his friends." Fancy interrupted.

Jibs gave Fancy a "What are you doing?!" stare. Fancy didn't read his stare well, for she gave him a confused look in reply.

"So where is he?" the girl asked, her voice quivering with agitation, but her face remained calm.

"Well… uhh… " Jibs' lips quickly dried out and couldn't speak another word. Whenever he was going to say a lie, his lips would parched. Fancy looked at him as if she was expecting him to say something smart, but that made Jibs more nervous.

"Oh, I see what's going on here! They know where Galen Sage is, but they're trying to keep him away from us!" One of the FE Game fans blurted out and the entire game station shook with a collective roar of agreement.

"Hey wait a second--"

Fancy got rudely interrupted by another upset FE game fan, "Maybe you're the one behind the so-called Galen Sage's disappearance!" he exclaimed.

"How can Galen disappear from the world like that after winning the Fire Emblem Game Tournament?" another FE game fan said, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yeah! Galen loves publicity! He would have been talking about his match to the entire world by now!" another FE game fan pointed out.

"Unless something bad happened to him!" another FE game fan said, "Maybe he wasn't abducted! Maybe he was murdered!"

That brought shock to the entire game station, even to Fancy and Jibs. The silver-haired girl was worse. Her face looked like she saw a freaky car accident.

"Where is Galen?" another crazed fan blurted.

"Bring him to us here! Or else!" another screamed.

Everyone shouted in protest. Fancy and Jibs tried to escape but the angry fans trapped them. The silver-haired girl tried to speak but no one could hear her. She tried again. Nothing. Finally she blew a whistle and the place cooled down.

"Uh, everyone?" she began, "I was thinking. Instead of solving this through violence, why not settle this whole thing in a more mature way?"

"Like how?" Another FE game fan asked.

The silver-haired girl flipped up a couple of Charm Cards. "Let's settle this in a Fire Emblem Game Match." she said.

"What?" Fancy exclaimed, "B… but I don't play Fire Emblem!"

"If you win, we'll leave you alone. But if I win, you take us to Galen Sage." the silver-haired girl said, ignoring Fancy's plea.

Everyone roared with excitement as the silver-haired girl continued her threat, "You better watch out for my moves, girlfriend; for I, Amelia Galewind, will make you eat dirt."

* * *


	5. Ch4: This ain't Training!

**Disclaimer:**** The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 4: This ain't Training!

* * *

_

_News of the so-called "Baron Dragon in the Flesh" have reached Daein in a matter of second. With Daein in awareness of Galen's appearance to the world, almost every corner of the world has learned of his appearance as well, even the most feared place._

A large troop of wyvern knights led by one dark royalty riding a humongous dragon, made their landing on top of a stalwart fort. Standing right in front of them was the Mighty King Zephiel of Bern, with the Demon Wizard Garnef right besides him.

"I was expecting you, Mad King." Zephiel greeted the leader of the wyvern knights: Mad King Ashnard of Daein.

"So have I." Ashnard replied, "It seems that the Baron Dragon lives."

"By some means, I am not surprised." Zephiel replied, "It came to me in a dream two days ago. Your loyal witches Petrine and Sonia were not the first to know about this."

Garnef then cackled, "This could soon be an interesting war, I say. As we speak, the Lycian League is pouring out their fate in a naïve boy whom they claim is a vessel to the powerful light god, the Baron Dragon. It's almost laughable."

"Laughable indeed." Zephiel replied, "With or without the Lycian League by his side, the boy is nothing."

"And I will make sure that he stays that way… nothing." Garnef said.

"How will you possibly do that?" Ashnard asked, "Your dark magic is still rusty from the eternal time you spent in hell."

"How will I do that?" Garnef rubbed his wrinkly droopy chin, "Let me count the ways."

Galen wandered through a sea of trees very late that night. His A&F shirt, tee and pants were replaced by a swordsman garment adorned with a cape. Galen firmly held a sword and slowly took steps on cracked branches and debris, making sounds. All night he kept hearing the cry of pursuing werewolves and raging wyverns renting the cold night air wherever he went. He felt very tense through his bones and his heart kept beating.

But then he heard nothing. No more hissing wyverns. No more howling from the wolves. Galen's heart cooled and he was no longer tense.

"Oh, good… they're gone." he thought.

I SuMmOn YoU! DaRk DrAgOn MeDeUs!

A booming voice shot down from above. Galen jumped. His fears came rushing back. He recognized that voice. He knew it too well from this phrase.

Not everything… is what it seems.

He quickly turned around and saw Medeus right in front of him. He jumped. Medeus was also in human form and his beaming red eyes fixed on Galen, completely transfixing him.

Medeus suddenly merged into a Dark Dragon. His size almost took over the entire forest, and suddenly wyverns from the Underworld began to pull themselves out of Medeus' skin as if it was mud to them.

Galen gripped tightly on his sword and closed his eyes. His eyes however were quivering. They wanted to open to see what was going on and if anything bad was going to happen.

"Come on, Sword. Work. Work!" Galen repeated, hoping his sword would emit a glowing energy.

His eyes flew open and saw the sword wasn't glowing. Medeus ragingly roared and its minions beasts replied the same way.

It AlL eNdS hErE nOw, GaLeN sAgE! MuAh! Ha! hA! Ha! hA! Ha! hA!

The wyverns all dove toward Galen, but Galen couldn't run.

"Stay back! Get away! Aah!"

The wyverns and the Dark Dragon suddenly disappeared before his eyes, and so did the forest. All he saw around him now was Castle Pherae's guest chamber, and himself sitting up on a rather comfy bed.

"It was just a dream." Galen let out a relieving sigh, realizing what just happened. That dream freaked him out big time. Him! Galen Sage. The one who's supposed to be tough, courageous and of course, hot!

"I know what I have to do." he said with a sincere look on his face.

"Wait, Merlinus. You don't understand!"

Galen apparently told Merlinus, a notable but uptight Pherae's servant to the Royal Army's inventory, about his decision. But it seems Merlinus didn't get the message right.

"Oh, I understand perfectly, Master Galen." Merlinus said with a smile, "You don't want to undergo training in the morning because you know in your heart that you are ready for your destined task."

"No way, man!" Galen shouted, "Hey, look!" he suddenly pulled Merlinus closer to his face, "I gotta talk to Eliwood!"

Galen paused to gulp, then went on, "I had like the freakiest dream that I was going to be eaten by monsters. Monsters from that Dark Dragon I'm supposed to fight. What's worse? Someone from above was controlling them! And they're not just monsters. They're flying monsters. Can the Baron Dragon be eaten by monsters? I don't think so! But I can be! I'm no Baron Dragon! I'm just a guy, y'know? A guy who came from another world and knows squat about fighting monsters or… or an army full of 'em!"

It took Merlinus to take this all in, "So…" Merlinus began, "I see that you are in a state of panic, Master Galen."

"Hey, man! Just call me Galen. And I'm no Baron Dragon! I'm too hot to be a dragon, see?"

He then took a pose and flashed a smile.

Merlinus immediately smiled back, "Oh I see. I understand."

Galen looked surprised, but then relieved and ecstatic at the same time by Merlinus' reaction, "So you do?"

"Yes Master, you're hot!" Merlinus pulled out giant hand fan and slowly swung it up and down giving Galen breezes, "Here. Let me cool you off, Master, so that you'll feel so much better."

-Real World-

"Look, Amelia! I don't know how to play this… Fire Emblem game. It's too complicated!" Fancy tried to explain.

"It's not." Jibs shook his head.

Fancy was now giving Jibs a "what are you doing?" look. But Jibs gave her a "you got us into this mess" replied look.

"Can I just decline the match?" Fancy tried her plea again.

"Too late." Amelia said, "Once you get challenged into a Fire Emblem match, you can't escape from it. That is the rule of the game. The only way to get out of it, is either you throw in the towel or you get defeated."

Fancy sighed, "Okay fine! I'll accept your challenge! But I just need a deck."

"You can borrow mine!" someone from the audience--a tall dark and handsome figure--flung his deck to Fancy before Fancy even had the chance to see his face. Fancy caught the deck.

"Oh my gosh!" Jibs exclaimed at the sight of the deck Fancy just received, "This deck is the latest: Baron's Awakening! It contains awesome figurines, including Baron Dragon as a human!"

Everyone gasped at this discovery before they all faced the FE fan who handed his deck to Fancy. But the guy was nowhere to be found.

"Who was that guy?" Fancy wondered.

"Doesn't matter who it was, lady. Either way, you're going to lose." Amelia said, "So, you're ready?"

"GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!!" Both Fancy and Amelia shouted together, initiating the Fire Emblem game battle.

A large holographic chessboard materialized in the empty space between Fancy and Amelia facing each other. The setting looked like a large meadow, similar to the back garden at Galen's house where the after party took place. Fancy immediately recognized that setting and she quickly remembered Galen.

"I will win this match for you, Galen. Once I do, I'll find you." She thought.

-Fire Emblem World-

"Eliwood, I hope you will understand me here. You got the wrong guy! Seriously man, why would a human be a god dragon? Unless they are Manaketes." Galen tried to reason with Eliwood at Pherae's Castle Gardens, which looked highly similar to the back garden at Galen's house.

The whole time Galen was pouring his heart out, Eliwood kept on a straight face. The marquess finally spoke.

"Master Galen, when you show us these cards, I immediately knew. From the look on your face, it is no doubt that you are the Chosen One. The one who would guide Lycia and the rest of the world to victory. You just going to have to embrace it."

There was no reasoning with these nobles. Galen thought after letting out a defeated sigh, "Okay, fine. But don't expect me to embrace it too much."

Eliwood stepped back from Geoffrey, Lucia, and Soren, allowing them to make their entry.

"Master Galen, meet your teachers in training." Eliwood introduced, "Geoffrey will be your teacher in arms, Lucia will train you in martial arts, and Soren will give you the 1-2-3s in magical abilities."

"Cool beans!" Galen said, "But Eliwood, with all due respect, I'm not really good at formalities. So can you like call me Galen? Master Galen makes me too… meh, I dunno… weird."

"Got that right." Geoffrey mumbled.

"If you insist, Galen." Eliwood replied before taking his leave.

"Here, catch." Lucia threw to Galen a fairly large sword. Galen grabbed the sword, but yelped in pain and dropped it after he grabbed it by the double-edge.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Searing pain! Searing pain!"

Galen looked at his hand which were cut deep and dripping out stream of blood, "Aw, crap! I'm bleeding!"

"I am amazed to learn that this is the guy Lord Eliwood claims to be the Baron Dragon in the flesh." Soren said dully, "Legend do speak no lies."

"Shocking, is it not?" Geoffrey said.

"It won't be a shock if he can't handle a shield." Lucia told Soren and Geoffrey before approaching Galen and began to clap, "Bravo! Bravo! Excellent work on the sword-handling… if it was a stunt show."

Galen looked at Lucia then looked back at his bleeding hand.

-Real World-

"The rules are simple: Whoever loses all their UP, loses." Amelia said.

Everyone in the Game Station roared in agreement, but Fancy was confused.

"UP?"

"UP stands for Unit Points." Jibs explained, "The role of the Fire Emblem game is simple: you must defeat every single character your opponent has on the field, before your opponent get the chance to defeat your characters. The characters appear in figurine-form on the holographic chessboard field and they can be summoned through the golden cards."

"I know that part." Fancy said before staring briefly at the Golden cards she possessed.

"I summon Lucia, Soren, and Geoffrey onto the field!" Amelia declared, raising her three gold cards in the air and they magically vanished, "And while I'm at it, I will only put Lucia into Attack Mode!"

Geoffrey, Lucia, and Soren magically appeared on the field and Lucia took a fighting stance while Geoffrey and Soren stood still.

"Your turn!"Amelia said.

Amelia's scoreboard displayed above the field in holographic form

[AMELIA: 3 UP]

Fancy drew out a golden card, which displayed her character. She saw a large majestic dragon with red skin the glow of holy fire, or maybe ruby. But behind that dragon was a man in a shadowy form. The figure did not look exactly like an actual Fire Emblem character, she wondered before she hesitantly raised her card up and the card disappeared from her hand by magic.

"I summon Baron Dragon in Human Form!" Fancy cried out, and the human-form Baron Dragon figurine appeared in the chessboard field opposite to Lucia, Geoffrey, and Soren.

Fancy's scoreboard displayed above the field in holographic form

[FANCY: 1 UP]

The entire game room shook up in surprise at who they saw as the Baron Dragon's human form.

"Galen?" Fancy breathed.

"That guy! It looks like Galen Sage!" One FE fan exclaimed.

"Could it be?" Another FE fan wondered.

Amelia stared at the character before facing Fancy, then faced the character again. She was completely loss of words.

-Fire Emblem World-

Galen felt embarrassed with the cut he had on his hand, from grabbing the sword at the wrong side, "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry man. I…"

"We should get on with the show!" Lucia interrupted him before she pulled out her sword.

"Hey, wait a second. Wh-what about my --?"

"First rule of sword combat: ignore all kind of injuries." Lucia said.

Galen looked shell-shocked, "Okay, are you kidding me?"

Lucia didn't respond. She swung her sword down toward Galen's head. Galen quickly blocked the attack with both his hands. He quickly flinched in pain as Lucia backed out, surprised at this counterattack. She gave another sword swing and Galen jumped back.

"Hey, wait!" he exclaimed.

"Second rule of sword combat: never leave your enemies waiting!" Lucia said before she gave another swing.

"Fine!" Galen quickly grabbed the double-edged sword, this time by the hilt. He tried to gripped it tight but the injuries of his hand made him quivered.

"Give it your best shot!"

-Real World-

"Attack!" Amelia gave Lucia the order and Lucia swung her sword at the Baron Dragon Human Form. But the figurine quickly but barely dodged her attacks.

"What are you doing, Fancy?" Jibs exclaimed, "Tell your figurine what to do?"

"Is that how it works?" Fancy looked confused.

"What do you think?!" Jibs barked.

Fancy took a deep breath before shouting, "Galen! Send a counterattack!"

Everyone gasped. Fancy covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what she did, calling the figurine by Galen's name. But was that her fault to call the Baron Dragon that because his human-form looked like Galen?

The human-form Baron Dragon didn't listen to Fancy as he kept dodging Lucia's attacks.

"It's not responding!" Fancy exclaimed.

"Draw an Item Card!" Jibs told Fancy, "He must have a weapon! He's weaponless."

Fancy drew up a Grey Card. It was the card of a sword. She played that card on her card frame and the sword magically appeared to the human-form Baron Dragon's hands. The figurine immediately got into a sword-clash with Lucia. The crowd began to cheer.

-Fire Emblem World-

"Ready to die?" Lucia threatened.

"D-Die?!" Galen gasped, "C'mon, girl! This is training!"

"Third rule of sword combat: expect the unexpected."

Galen heard hooves clattering from behind. He turned around to see Geoffrey dashing toward him with his lance.

Galen barely dodged the lance. Geoffrey turned his horse around and joined Lucia. Lucia took a leap into the sky while Geoffrey moved his horse toward Galen again with his lance pointed toward him once more.

Galen stood still for Geoffrey to get close by, then with his one good hand he grabbed his lance, halting the horse's movement. Both Galen and Geoffrey's horse swerved through the grass as they started to slow down and came to a complete stop.

Lucia's cry resounded from the sky, catching Galen's attention. Lucia landed at him with her sword, but Galen blocked it with his double-edge sword, while still holding Geoffrey's lance that stopped the horse.

-Real World-

"Very fancy of yours, girl." Amelia was impressed at Fancy's figurine's sword-combat, "But can your Baron Dragon sense magic?"

Fancy wasn't paying attention to Amelia, as she went through her cards.

"How can I turn him into a dragon?! I can't find anything!" She panicked, "Isn't his name Baron Dragon for nothing?!"

"Focus on the game! It's not your turn yet!" Jibs told Fancy.

"Yeah. It is my turn." Amelia pulled out a Charm Card and placed it on her card frame.

"I now activate Soren in Attack Mode."

"What?" Fancy screamed.

"Now, Soren. With this Magic Charm, your magical abilities will double!" Amelia said, "It's time for a finish! Cast Aircalibur!"

Soren moved toward the Human Baron Dragon and cast Aircalibur, causing a direct hit to the Human Baron Dragon. His HP went down to 5.

-Fire Emblem World-

"Remember what I taught you about third rule of sword combat?" Lucia warned Galen when she watched Soren mumbling something from his opened spellbook.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up, and sands and rocks twirled around the mage. The mage pointed toward Galen, and the wind glowed green before it whizzed toward Galen, ramming him head-on. Galen felt the attack like every bone in his body was being incessantly lynched by painful forces, forcing him to let go of his sword and Geoffrey's lance and crashed hard to the ground.

-Real World-

"It's not over yet! I still have Geoffrey and Lucia to initiate an attack!" Amelia declared.

"Oh boy." Fancy gulped.

-Fire Emblem World-

Lucia and Geoffrey both approached a wounded Galen, whose shirt was completely torn out from the Aircalibur attack, exposing most of his chest.

"Fourth and final rule of sword combat." Geoffrey pointed his lance at Galen.

"Always accept your fate." Lucia also pointed her sword at Galen.

-Real World-

"Geoffrey! Lucia! Attack!" Amelia cried out.

The crowd gasped. Fancy knew her figurine was done for. As Geoffrey and Lucia moved toward the Human Baron Dragon to attack, she screamed.

"GALEN, WATCH OUT!"

-Fire Emblem World-

Galen heard a cry with a warning tone coming from above. As if in response to the warning, he quickly dodged Geoffrey and Lucia's attacks. The fear of hearing voices coming from above gave him chills down his spine, like in his dreams.

-Real World-

The human Baron Dragon dodged both Geoffrey and Lucia's attacks. It was as if he heard Fancy's cry. Fancy let out a relieved sigh.

"You have got to stop calling that human dragon Galen." Jibs told Fancy.

"Damnit! I was this close!" Amelia snapped at this opportunity loss.

Fancy angrily faced Amelia. She was closed, but she was no cigar. It was now her turn!

"You're too late now, Amelia. It's my turn!" Fancy firstly pulled out an Item Card, revealing it to be a Vulnerary. She seized that chance to recover her Baron Dragon.

"I heal up my Human Baron Dragon and I'm ready to attack!" she declared, "but before I do…" She quickly pulled out a Gale Charm Card from her Charm Cards deck and placed it on the card frame, "… I play this Gale Card, increasing my Baron Dragon's speed up 1 level!"

That put the crowd on the edge. Increasing a unit's speed was a great advantage for a novice like Fancy. It was anyone's game now!

Amelia smiled, "Now you know how to play the game."

The human Baron Dragon went after Geoffrey and Lucia and the three units went into a fast-pacing clash.

-Fire Emblem World-

"Guys! Guys!"

Geoffrey and Lucia weren't paying attention to Galen's cry as they were too focused on the intense blood-spilling battle they called training.

"Did you not hear that voice?" Galen tried again to catch their attention. They must have heard that voice! No doubt!

"What voice?" Geoffrey said, throwing his lance in a jab but Galen dodged the lance.

"It called to me!" Galen shouted, jumping out of the way of Lucia's horizontal slash of her sword.

"Oh sure!" Lucia began sarcastically, "Did you see a light as well?"

"What? No!"

"Then you must be delusional!" Geoffrey said, forcing his horse to raise his two front hooves, ready to trample on Galen.

Galen couldn't take this anymore. There was no way he was going to let that fear get the better of him. No way he'll let that fear distract him! No way, no how!

"Oh yeah?" Galen said to Geoffrey as he grabbed his sword and swung it at the horse. The horse neighed in fright at the sight of the blade and moved all the way up, forcing Geoffrey to fall off.

"Wanna be delusional? Wanna see a light?!" Galen shouted.

He then turned toward Lucia and delivered a sword attack at her. Lucia who saw it coming, blocked it with her sword. The duo got engaged into a quick sword clash. Lucia then swerved behind Galen while Galen swung his sword upward, missing her but cutting off part of her hair. The big lock of hair fell on his hand.

-Real World-

"Ohh, just tell me when this thing's gonna be over, will ya?" Amelia yawned as she watched the human Baron Dragon struggling against the three characters in battle, "Or just accept your fate, Fancy. I will win."

"Yeah?" Fancy strangely smiled, "Think again!"

Quickly, the human Baron Dragon stabbed Lucia with a critical blow, then stabbed Geoffrey and Soren the same way. Amelia's points quickly depleted.

-Fire Emblem World-

Lucia grabbed a distracted Galen in a headlock.

"Smooth move cutting out my hair." Lucia complimented him as she moved her sword toward his chest, "Now's my turn to cut out something of yours."

"For--get it!"

Galen threw an elbow on her stomach on cue, causing her to let go off him. Galen twisted and swung his sword downward, cutting off Lucia's shirt, exposing her bra and causing her to bleed. Lucia fell on the ground before she blacked out.

Galen turned to see Geoffrey thrusting his lance toward his face. Galen cut the lance's head off with an up-horizontal slash of the sword before it reached him, and quickly counterattack with a jab on Geoffrey's chest. Geoffrey gasped.

Galen sensed Soren's Aircalibur coming toward him. He turned around with Geoffrey, his body still on his sword, and with his feet pushed the paladin off his sword and toward Soren. Both Geoffrey and Soren fell. The Aircalibur went straight for Galen. Galen blocked the magic with his sword, but the force pushed him backward, until he came to a complete stop.

Galen fell on his knees, exhausted. It was over. Finally!

"Phew." he said, "I'm glad that's over with."

The victory got short-lived when he heard both Geoffrey and Lucia gasping for breath and saw them bleed. He dropped his sword in panic.

"No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no." he kept saying as he tried to revive Geoffrey and Lucia from what he did. Their bodies turned cold and he started to panic.

-Real World-

Silence fell in the room as the holographic chessboard field disappeared between Fancy and Amelia. Amelia's Units Points reached zero, marking her defeat. Amelia looked shell-shocked. She couldn't believe she lost to a novice like Fancy. But she did.

The whole game station shook up with cheers and applause.

"Fancy! Oh my gosh! You won!" Jibs exclaimed.

Fancy looked dumbfounded, "I won?" She quickly smiled and let out a cheer of joy, "I won!"

-Fire Emblem World-

"Aw, man. What have I done? I killed them!" Galen exclaimed.

"You didn't kill them." Soren told him as he began to stand up, "This is training, remember?"

"Training?!" Galen exclaimed, "Killing people ain't training!"

Geoffrey suddenly opened his eyes, "Care to differ, Baron Dragon?"

Galen saw Geoffrey standing up. Geoffrey ripped off his armor showing Galen he was wearing a bullet-proof vest. The vest was cut deep and bleeding a lot of blood.

"A bullet-proof vest?" Galen blinked.

"A Stab armor, as a matter of fact." Lucia replied, catching Galen's attention. She showed the same thing to Galen underneath her bra, "It's made with tightly-woven fiber layers that can protect the wearer from any physical attacks."

"But what about the blood?" Galen blinked.

"Pig's blood." Geoffrey answered, "The layers practically covered well that bag of pig's blood, so that when slashed, it'll throw off the enemies, making them believe that they killed their opponents right."

"Well, that's a stun." Galen said, "so, you all got safety stuffs but I didn't?"

"That's the beauty of training." Soren smiled.

"So, it seems that all ends do end well." Eliwood was heard approaching the gang. Geoffrey, Lucia and Soren greeted him with a graceful bow.

"Yeah." Galen said, "I almost ended up ending two lives."

"That is why you're here, Galen." Eliwood told him. "To be prepared for the path that will broadly be open before you. A dark path, filled of dangers and terrible calamities."

Galen gulped, "… no pressure or anything."

"I would usually pinpoint you on whereto go from here next, like I do to all of my new soldiers… but I'm not going to do that to you." Eliwood said, "You will choose your own path. Your own destiny."

A disturbed silence fell on Galen. Eliwood didn't finished, "But I can inform you that your adventure will start anytime, and you will soon know it when you will joined Lord Hector's Lycian League Army and lead his army in his place."

"Like I said, no pressure." Galen grinned disturbingly. But after a good moment he let out another relieving sigh, "Now that's over, what are you going to do about this?!" Galen showed his torn shirt and tee caused by Soren's magic.

Lucia couldn't stop staring at Galen's wounded, yet also milky and buffed chest and abs.

"Ah, don't worry, kid." she bit her lower lip, "I can think of many ways."

* * *


	6. Ch5: Temptation

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Temptation**

* * *

**_

_Following training, Galen learned that his path would soon be to join the Lycian League Alliance which he will lead according to the prophecy. But that night, the young man from Metropolis will soon come across a different path. More like his destined path. fWhich one will he chooses?_

**-Fire Emblem World-**

-Castle Ostia-

Everyone gathered around the throne room in attendance to Lord Hector's latest orders.

"Sorry to disturb you all at this late hour," Hector began, acknowledging the late hour of the night that had put the city to sleep, "But I've summoned you all here today to let you know of my daughter's coming. She'll not only arrive to Ostia safe but she'll arriving with a couple of Pheraen soldiers by her side. They will be a great addition to the Lycian League Army we are building. And if rumors are true, she might also be escorted with our next Lycian savior: the Baron Dragon in the flesh."

Words suddenly began to spread among the soldiers after Hector made that announcement.

"I've heard from reliable resources that he's a guy from the future, with an upbeat, enthusiastic, fun-loving, thrill-seeking, steadfast, comical, and sometimes a bit of a stubborn personality." Kieran said.

"A naïve boy?" Shinon said, "As the Baron Dragon's vessel? Where'd you get that info, from the villagers? 'cuz they know no difference between squat and trash."

"From Lucia and Geoffrey." Kieran replied.

"Oh."

"I'm unsure of the Baron Dragon's choice of choosing someone with that personality." Bors argued, "How would he lead the army like the prophecy said?"

Hector quickly settled the discussion, "I sense a lot of tension about the Baron Dragon's appearance in our world. Care to talk about it?"

"Lord Hector! I don't think we're comfortable having a naïve person to lead the Lycian League." Marcia said, "We like you better!"

Everyone agreed with Marcia.

"I understand all of your concerns. But either way, this Baron Dragon in the Flesh will lead the Lycian League to victory according to the prophecy, whether we have a choice or not." Hector said.

***

Back in Castle Pherae that same night, Galen entered the living room and was greeted by its warm and toasty comfort coming from the fireplace. His A&F shirt and tee was sewed back anew and cleaned up from the damage done in the training session.

Galen noticed Lilina sitting by the fireplace, scribbling on her diary. She turned to face Galen and quickly closed the diary before smiling to him faintly.

"Hi, Galen." she greeted.

"Hey, Lilina." Galen greeted back, "Whatcha writin'?"

"Nothing!" Lilina quickly responded, "It's… it's personal." She then changed subjects, "So, you got your shirt fixed?"

"Yea, thanks to Lucia." Galen said, "Although it was quite disturbing of her to keep rubbing her hand on my chest when she was supposed to measure me." Galen said.

Lilina laughed, "That's Lucia. She always has a way with boys. Especially cute ones."

"Cute?" Galen smiled, "I'm more than cute. I'm hot."

Lilina blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to turn down the fire a little?" she approached the fireplace and tried to subdue the fire.

Galen shook his head, "No, no, no! I'm fine! I'm just saying it as an expression. We say hot in my world when we describe something cool…"

Lilina looked confused. Galen then quickly added, "… or awesome, or handsome! Y'know, something hip and popular!"

Lilina finally got it , "Ah, yes! I understand now. Like Lord Eliwood for example. Because he's popular and beautiful in Pherae, he could be described as a hot person, right?"

Galen paused in a discomfort. Yes, Eliwood would be popular, but he won't fit the hot category because he's… well, old.

"Yeah, something like that." he said.

There was an awkward silence between the duo. Lilina wanted to talk to Galen. She wanted to know everything about him as well as the world where he came from. But she was just too shy. She never spoke to boys before, except Roy. But that was because Roy was her best friend and Eliwood's son, so she could tell him everything she felt. Galen however was another type of boy. The one she actually felt a crush on.

She turned to speak to him but noticed a disturbed look in Galen's face.

"Is something amiss?" Lilina asked.

Galen snapped back to reality, "Huh? Wha--! N-nothing! It's just… " he finally sighed in defeat. There was no point in hiding what he was facing, "I've been hearing voices lately."

"Voices?" Lilina repeated.

"Actually, one voice." Galen said, "It was Fancy."

"Fancy?" Lilina replied.

"A friend of mine from my world." Galen explained, "During training, I heard her call my name and told me to watch out when Geoffrey and Lucia were coming at me. It sounds strange I know, but I--!"

Galen immediately stopped talking. Something was terribly wrong. Lilina wasn't moving and the crackling sound of the fire went mute. Everything went dead silence and at a standstill.

"Lilina?" he called the Ostian princess who didn't respond. She just stared at him with an interested look on her face coming from the story he was telling her.

"The Baron Dragon in the Flesh." A hissing voice suddenly called from behind Galen.

Galen turned around and saw the wrinkly wizard Garnef. He shuddered at the sight of the dark wizard's skull-shaped face; an evil, vile, and nasty face that was _definitely _not qualified to be in a fashion magazine or Playboy.

"What a pleasure to meet you at last." Garnef smiled.

"Garnef." Galen tried to smile back but he couldn't. Not only the wizard looked evil, he was repulsive.

"Already knowing my name huh?" Garnef cackled, "It's like destiny. Like we've known each other for quite some time. Like best friends or lovers."

"Yeah, I doubt that." Galen replied, "What do you want from me, man? Besides creeping me out?"

"You wish for a way home?" Garnef immediately pulled out a dark orb from under his robe and made its shining dark light appealing, "Here's your answer."

Galen alluringly eyed the dark orb. He quickly looked away to face Garnef, "Is this a trap?"

"Will _this_ be a trap?" Garnef waved his hand on the orb. Like a crystal ball, the orb displayed a vivid image of Fancy and Jibs crossing the streets of Metropolis. Galen staggered.

"It's Fancy! And Jibs!" Galen faced Garnef, "How did you--?"

"I know everything about you, Young Galen." Garnef said, "And as your personal genie, I can make every one of your wishes come true. All you got to do is touch the orb."

But Garnef knew better. The dark orb he carried was no magic portal to send Galen home. It was instead a twisted device that perverted innocent minds.

Galen slowly reached for the orb and Garnef started pulling out a huge frightening smile on his face. Suddenly, Galen pulled back from the orb, causing Garnef to wipe out his smile.

"Huh-uh. Nooo way, man. I can't!" Galen said, "I have stuffs to do y'know?"

Garnef frowned, "Stuffs?"

"I made a promise." Galen replied, "And you're not gonna yank me out of that promise, old crone!"

Garnef felt like screaming. How could an otherworldly wimp like Galen not fall for the dark orb? Everyone who got tempted by Garnef had fallen at the mercy of the dark orb. Everyone!

But instead of blowing up, Garnef smiled again.

"You sure you don't want to face your true path? To go where you belong? This place isn't your place. This place isn't your destiny." he said, hoping to get around the teen _this_ time.

But Galen sensed the anger in his voice. "So?" Galen said boldly, "What if I don't want to face my destiny? What if I want to stay here?"

"What if you do? What will happen to your friends? What will happen to your grandfather?"

Galen hesitated. His only family left in the world was his granddad, and he must be worried sick about his disappearance.

"Okay, now you're playing with fire here." he said.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Garnef asked.

Galen couldn't resist the temptation, but he shook it off again, "No!" he exclaimed, "I've made my decision and there's nothing you can do about it! War is coming to Lycia and the country needs me! And I won't let them down. So, if you wanna tempt someone with your wishes, find yourself another sucker… Oh, wait a minute! I think that's you!"

Garnef turned into a bomb ready to explode. His fists clenched and his teeth gnashed at this insult. His heart deformed in anger and he was shaking violently. He couldn't believe his plan got thwarted by an immature child and there was truly nothing he could do about it.

But then Garnef noticed something in Galen's left arm that quickly calmed him down: his tattoo. To Galen, that tattoo was nothing significant. He only took it just because its design was hot! But to Garnef, it had nothing to do with its stylish design. It was its meaning that spelled doom. His creepy smile returned to his face.

"Do what you will, young Galen. But someday, if not today, you are going to regret this. You're going to be wishing that you've made the right decision."

He then moved his face closer to Galen and finished his sentence to his ears, "And by then, I will be watching you crumble up to nothing, and I will be laughing at your defeat."

His evil laugh suddenly echoed through the room as Galen cagily stared back at the wizard, feeling an uncomfortable chill stinging through his muscles. It was the kind of feeling that meant something bad and horrible was going to happen. If not to him, to someone else. And he couldn't let that happen. But how can he?

"Galen?"

Lilina's voice pulled him out of the disturbing thought.

"You went blank for a while." Lilina sounded concerned, "Are you okay? Did you hear that voice again?"

"It was more than that…" he said, "I saw a face. An evil, vile, and nasty face."

* * *


	7. Ch6: Say What?

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Say What?**

* * *

**_

**-Real World-**

"I swear! I know it was Galen in that figurine! He heard me call!"

Fancy was speaking to someone on her cellphone inside the limousine driven by her chauffeur Nigel. Jibs and Amelia Galewind were watching her trying to reason with the person on the line: Galen's grandfather.

"Nonsense!" Mr. Wellingstone said loudly, "Galen will never disappear from this place only to end up in another one! There's no such thing as another world!"

"Mr. Wellingstone, please!"

Jibs quickly grabbed the cellphone from Fancy and spoke, "I'm sorry for the disturbance, sir. We will try our very best to find Galen. Please don't trouble yourself anymore."

Finally Jibs hung up the phone. Fancy was not happy about this, "What did you do?"

"Saving you from making you feel like an hypocrite." Jibs replied, "Come on, Fancy. For the last time, the Human Baron Dragon figurine is not Galen!"

"How can you be so sure?" Amelia asked Jibs.

"Well for starters, iff you've read today's newspaper," Jibs waved around the newspaper at Fancy, "you would have noticed that it says here: 'the human figurine of the Baron Dragon would be made in the form of this year's newest Fire Emblem Game Master, and rising champion of the Fire Emblem Games Finals: Galen Sage.' "

"Fascinating." Fancy said uninterestingly, before facing Amelia, "Anyway, so where are we going?"

"The Starlight Academy right in the heart of Downtown." Amelia replied, "I gotta go see Mathias and tell him the news about Galen. He happens to be his biggest fan and a very talented Fire Emblem game player."

"Really? How good is he?"

"Didn't you not hear me? He's Galen's biggest fan!"

Fancy and Jibs all nodded, getting an idea on how his game strategy could be: similar than Galen's.

"Wait, who's Mathias?" Jibs asked.

"My little brother." Amelia said with a smile, "I'm pretty sure he can help us locate Galen. After all, he's--!"

"His biggest fan." Jibs said annoyingly, "Yeah I know. You told us that many times. Let's hope he knows what he's doing."

***

"No."

Mathias Galewind sincerely responded to his sister's request at the academy's social hall. Mathias looked more practical and serious than his big sister. He had spiky silver hair, green fierce eyes, and wore a purple shirt, jeans and white sneakers. The hall was practically full of students either hanging out, studying, or playing the Fire Emblem game.

"But… you're Galen's number one fan!"

"_You're_ Galen's number one fan." Mathias said sincerely, "I just happen to hold the same deck as him."

"Which one?" Jibs asked. Knowing Galen who had a huge collection of decks, he was curious on which type of deck Mathias had.

"Does it matter?" Mathias said, "What matters is what's been going on here on campus. The Fire Emblem battles are not like before. They are more real."

"Real?" Fancy raised an eyebrow.

"The characters figurines aren't just figurines anymore. They are life-size now and very realistic when they are summoned to battle." Mathias said, "I believe it had something to do with a portal somewhere in this building."

"A portal?" the teens exclaimed.

"Sorta." he shrugged, "It's great and all but the problem is--!"

"FIRE ATTACK!" A yell briefly interrupted the conversation. Mathias immediately knew what this meant.

"Duck!"

The teens ducked and fire shot out from out of nowhere, almost burning them completely.

"What was that?!" Jibs squealed.

"Exhibit A." Mathias pointed right at a flying dragon hovering above the ceiling, where two players were. One player pumped his fist in the air in victory while the other looked down in defeat.

"Holy Cowa!" Jibs gasped.

"That's a honker!" Fancy exclaimed.

"Where is it?" Amelia shook her brother excitedly.

"Hey, calm down girl! I'll tell you where it is but I can't." he said honestly, "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Secrecy?" Amelia couldn't believe her ears, "We're blood. There's no secret in blood!"

"Find it yourself." he said, "I'm sorry, but… as much as I want to help you guys find Galen… I can't help you."

"Okay, fine." Amelia sounded disappointed yet annoyed, "But I ain't sharing you my Soren."

"You forget that I have a Soren too, dear sister." Mathias smiled.

Amelia hesitated, "Okay, my Pent."

"Ouch."

"Come on, guys. We've gotta find that portal." Fancy said and the teens went on their way. The moment they disappeared, two more players--a boy and a girl--approached Mathias. The girl, with the blue-green eyes, sported long black hair partly pulled back behind her head with a silver clip, and wore lavender short sleeved shirt with a white butterfly print on, black track pants, white running shoes and a butterfly necklace. The boy who was with her had short black hair, blue eyes, and a baseball uniform in red and white. Mathias frowned at their presence.

"You two." he said.

"You did well, not telling them." the girl told Mathias.

"Look, just because we've been threatened, doesn't mean things are going to get better. My sister is going there right now!" Mathias said, "And if they knew about the Game Master's sick plan to kill us all just so that he could summon monsters from the Fire Emblem world to take over Metropolis, we could be finished. Either way, we are finished!"

"But he spared us, right?" the boy said, "He was about to summon monsters at us! And have you seen their sizes?"

"I'm sorry, Belle and David, but I've got to go find them." Mathias couldn't stand this secret eating him up inside.

"What?" Belle exclaimed, "But we can't!"

"I have to." Mathias rushed after the teens. Belle and David soon followed.

Fancy, Jibs and Amelia ran all around the school hallways, but quickly came out short of breath and unsuccessful in locating the portal. They felt their strengths draining from a strange energy infiltrating the air.

"What is that?" Fancy asked.

"I don't know. But it's rather bizarre." Jibs said, "Do you think we are getting close to the portal."

"Whether we're closing in or not, it must be found." Fancy said, determined, "I must rescue Galen from his prison!" she examined the human Baron Dragon card.

Jibs rolled his eyes, "For the last time, he is _not _in there!"

"Hey! A card!" Amelia saw a black-colored FE card and was about to pick it up when something--an instinct--pushed her away from it a bit.

"Something's wrong." she concluded.

The energy around the hall suddenly caused the card to extract a dark smoke. In front of them materialized an army of flesh-eating zombies. The teens shuddered in terror.

"What is that?!" Jibs exclaimed.

"Zombies!" Fancy exclaimed.

"I know what they are, stupid!" Jibs shouted back.

"Then why are you asking me for, airhead?"

"Would you two shut--!"

_NoW! AtTaCk!_ A booming voice echoed through the halls and the zombies raised their arms up in the air on cue. The ceiling opened up, revealing a void that looked like the inside of an organ with an endless abyss that seemed to go nowhere. It was a disgusting frightening sight for the teens. Then like a vacuum, the void started pulling the teens in with all its might. The teens stood their ground, but Amelia couldn't hold on much longer. Her feet aimed up toward the void. Fancy and Jibs grabbed hold on to her, desperate to save her.

"Amelia! No!" Fancy exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Jibs screamed.

"Get me outta here!!!" Amelia screamed.

Fancy and Jibs' feet began to leave the ground and the vacuuming force seized that chance to pull them in. Jibs who was holding on with one hand, grabbed hold of a zombie's hand and kept pulling Amelia and Fancy with every ounce of his force, but he was too weak to hold on.

"Let go off me!" Amelia told Fancy.

"No way! I'm not letting go of you! I've lost someone once, I'm not about to lose you!" Fancy exclaimed.

"Trust me!" Amelia said boldly, "It's only the Apocalypse attack! It won't take me far! Just go find the portal and stop these monsters from overrunning the school!!"

Fancy was still not letting go of Amelia. Then the zombie's hand Jibs held on to snapped and the teens let go of each other as the void pulled them in full force. The void closed and the zombies were gone in a blink of an eye. Only Fancy and Jibs made it, but Amelia was gone.

"Amelia!" Fancy cried out.

"Ew, gross." Jibs threw the zombie arm down and wiped the goo off his shirt.

"This is all my fault!" Fancy said, "If I had held on to her much longer, I wouldn't have lost her. Same thing I wouldn't have lost Galen."

"Fancy! It's not your fault!" Jibs said, "And it's not your fault that Galen disappeared. The Game Master is behind this. No doubt."

Jibs then picked up the dark card and examined it, "This is a Creature Card. I guess it's the only card that gets activate by the portal and its energy." he then tore off the card, "We must take precautions with these cards. Come on, we've got to find this portal. We've got to find it for Amelia and Galen."

"Right." Fancy said and both siblings took off.

***

"We have the latest news in sports entertainment where news of the Fire Emblem newest Game Master Galen Sage's whereabouts remained unknown. Sage disappeared last night and authorities came to a report that he was kidnapped right from his bed." a news-anchor said on the TV screen and Mr. Wellingstone immediately turned off the TV.

"Lying lazy runts." he mumbled, "My grandson was not kidnapped."

"True. He has not been kidnapped."

A voice from behind startled the old man. He turned around and saw a miniature Manakete the size of a baby doll, with a blemished face and wearing a blue jingling costume. The manakete sat proudly at the chair top.

"Who and _what _are you?" Sir Wellingstone asked.

"I'm a manakete. A creature that transformed into a dragon, from the Fire Emblem world." the creature introduced, "Call me Mace for I know everything."

"What do you know?" Sir Wellingstone asked, "and I must be dreaming because creatures like you don't exist."

"Sure, have no faith. Like you're not having when it concerns your grandson." Mace said.

Sir Wellingstone angrily glared at Mace. He hated when someone told crap about his grandson, the person he loved more than life itself. The same person he raised when he was a mere child, "Who do you think you are, talking about my boy like this? If you have something to tell me about Galen, stop your insolence and tell me! Or you'll leave this house."

"You so wanna know where he is?" Mace asked, "Okay fine. But don't look surprise when I do tell you."

Mace then cleared his throat before speaking, "Galen Sage is currently traveling the League of Lycia in another world. He happens to be the chosen leader of the Lycian League Army in which he will lead the country into victory against the tyranny of the conquering Dolhua-Bern dark alliance, which plans to destroy all countries in a war and revive a demon dragon as sacrifices."

Sir Wellingstone stood there, jaws open and eyes boggled.

"I told you not to look surprised." Mace said.

***

As Fancy and Jibs kept running down the school hall, they came face-to-face with a trio of gangster thugs. The bandits blocked their way as the two siblings were trying to pass.

"Listen 'ere, blondie! We 'eard you possess the priceless antique card da Baraon Dragon." the first bandit said with a masculine gangsta accent.

"So 'and it over and nobody gets 'urt!" the second bandit said.

"Yeeeaaa!" the third bandit said.

"What?" Fancy said.

"In your dream pal!" Jibs said, "We ain't giving you what belongs to--!"

Jibs shut up when the thugs pulled out guns off their pants and pointed on the teens' faces. The bandits, Fancy, and Jibs weren't unaware they were being watched.

"You've been warned." the first bandit said.

"But since you wanna bitch around, let's bitch!" the second bandit said.

"Yeeeaaa!" the third bandit said again.

The first bandit then pulled out a black card from his belt and raised it up. The card vanished in black smoke and suddenly an army of hellhounds materialized in front in front of the bandits, facing Fancy and Jibs. The demon dogs growled, dropping saliva everywhere as they slowly approached the teens, forcing them to back up.

"That magic…" the individual watching said, still hiding his face in the shadows.

"Did you 'ear them, blondie? 'and ova the card!"

"Ohmygosh, Fancy. They possess these same cards! What are those cards coming from?" Jibs told Fancy.

"They're from the Fire Emblem game." Fancy replied.

"But… of all the Fire emblem cards, I've never seen these kinds." Jibs admitted.

"Stop!" The watching individual finally came out of hiding. "I'm the one you want." he said with a mature voice, "I possess the one you're looking for."

The man who was watching turns out to be the same man who gave Fancy his deck before her match against Amelia. He was a 30-years old man who was dark-skinned, wore glasses over his slanted light-brown eyes, tall about 6'7'' foot inch. He wore a red-brown trenchcoat over a matching suit and carried an handsome yet more older look.

"You…" the first bandit said, frowning.

"You're kidding," the second bandit said, "Zenner Brown? You. Possessing the rarest Human Baron Dragon Deck in this whole damn metropolis? That's right."

"Since when are you going to stop acting foolish and start acting more like a mature person?" Zenner said.

"You're a real piece of crap, aren't you, liar?" the first bandit insulted, now pointing his gun at him.

"Let them go." Zenner said, "By order of the Game Master."

That shocked Fancy and Jibs. Either he was hired by the Game Master or he was himself the Game Master. Either way, he had something to do with the school being infected by the portal, including Amelia's and Galen's disappearances.

"How about not?" the second bandit raised another black card and it disappeared.

Fancy got suddenly swept off her feet by a spider web string and got glued into a large spider web covering the entire ceiling.

"F-F-Fancy!!"

All eyes turned up at the sight of a large hairy Bael Spider with sharp claws hanging upside down, and dawdling toward Fancy who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *


	8. Ch7: FreakOut!

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 7:: Freak-Out!  
**

* * *

**_

**-Real World-**

"HEEEEELP!!" Fancy tried to pull herself out of the Spider's Web as quickly as possible before the giant Bael came to feast on her. But she was stuck there, transfixed.

Jibs faced Zenner, "Don't you just stand there! Do something!"

The thugs pointed their guns at Zenner and Jibs before Zenner had a chance to move, "One step, man! And you are all history! Get it? History?"

"Yeeeeaaaah!" the third thug prolonged.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING WITH YOUR FEET PLANTED ON THE GROUND LIKE TREES? HELP ME HEEEEEERE!!!" Fancy screamed.

"WE'RE BEING HELD AT GUNPOINT HERE!" Jibs exclaimed, "YOU WANT US TO DIE FIRST OR YOU?!"

"It never occurred to me!!"

Mathias, along with Belle and David Archer arrived just in time to see what was happening.

"Oh, snap!" Mathias breathed.

"Spiders! I hate spiders!" David shuddered.

The first thug saw the students that had just arrived and he and his crew all smiled at each other, "Well, looks like we 'ave comp'ny." the first thug said.

"Let's sic em!" the second thug cried out.

"Yea!" the third thug exclaimed and the trio ordered their mauthedoogs and the zombies went dashing toward the gang, but then they stopped. A howling wind was herd coming from a distance and everyone looked around to see where it was coming from.

"What is that?" the first thug wondered.

The wind grew louder by the minute and the thugs heard it coming from behind them. They turned around and got greeted by an unknown army of Falco knights led by a Seraph Knight, cutting them apart with series of areal wing attacks. The spider web snapped and the giant bael was taken into the wind with the flying mounts.

Fancy fell right into Zenner's arms. Zenner looked her in the eyes, "You okay?"

The still frightened Fancy nodded shakily. Everyone saw someone riding the leading Seraph as the Seraph Knight and it was a 15-year old girl with long brown hair and eyes matching its color, wore an aviator goggle above her hair, and looked stylish in her yellow tank top with blue jeans and silver gauntlets.

The girl pointed and the Falco Knights dove toward the bandits, terrorizing them. The bandits' monsters took off, frightened, and the bandits had no choice but to follow.

The girl with the goggles jumped off the Seraph and the Falco knights troop disappeared in a white flash, only to be replaced by more of the dark cards.

"You saved me!" Fancy told the girl, still breathing sharply. That was one scary experience she had.

"You should be grateful." the girl with the goggles said, "But that's the least of our problems. We'll have bigger fishes to fry up if we don't go after these thugs!"

The girl instead of running, took off with a jet-powered backpack, flying toward the direction to where the thugs ran off; and Fancy, Jibs, Zenner, Mathias, and the siblings Belle and David, followed. But each one of them all got questionable looks on their faces.

"Where are we going?" David asked confusingly.

"What are we doing?! We shouldn't meddle!" Belle pressured Mathias.

"Is Amelia okay?" a paranoid Mathias asked Jibs and Fancy, "Where is she?"

"Are you the Game Master? Where's Galen?" Fancy asked Zenner.

"What's going on in this place? Where's the portal? Who are you?" Jibs asked Zoey.

Zoey stopped flying to face the paranoid gang, "Okay! One question at a time! No panicky, capiche?"

Zoey then took half a second to begin speaking, "The name is Zoey Aria and I know where Galen is."

The gang all looked at each other full of hope. But then Zoey added, "But I'll tell you later. The portal is farther from where we stand. There are more monsters in this school than ever before, the Game Master is NOT Mr. Zenner, cuz I know him, and…" she then faced Mathias, "Your sister is currently trapped in a rift between time and space, but I'm positively sure that she'll make it. Don't worry. Now, any other questions? Good. Let's fly!"

Zoey took off, leaving the pursuing party more confused than ever about the situation. How could Zoey know everything that is happening in the academy? On one hand she could be lying, on the other she couldn't. They had seen the sincerity in her eyes when she spoke to Mathias about Amelia. Something terrible truly happened to her. But if Zenner wasn't the Game Master then why did he lied? And obviously, she didn't joke about knowing where Galen was. The gang had to find out and they had to find out fast.

***

**-Fire Emblem World-**

_Lycia did not spend a fair period of time when news of the Baron Dragon in human form reached the premises. Mad King Ashnard had made a sudden invasion on the Kingdoms of Crimea and Aritia, deliberately ransacking villages and killing townspeople, burning their homes, robbing them from their peace, and seizing control of the Royal Capitals. The reason for such brutal attack was interpreted as a lie:_

_Galen Sage had refused to follow his destiny._

_And leadership of the League of Lycia was what many people believed to be his destiny. This proved one thing: Galen betrayed their trust! And a bounty was placed on his head._

_Crimea's beloved ruler, Queen Elincia, had barely escaped the dark alliance's clutch and had safely arrived at Castle Ostia to share the dreadful news to Lord Hector, and demanding the whereabouts of Galen._

"Lord Hector" shouted a castle guard in panic, "The Queen of Crimea, Elincia, she has arrived with urgent matters!"

"What's going on?" Hector asked alarmingly.

"Lord Hector…" Elincia sounded hoarse and almost out of breath as she entered the castle halls with Geoffrey as her escort.

"Queen Elincia! You look troubled." Hector helped her out.

It took Elincia a minute to gather her thoughts together before speaking, "It's my kingdom, Lord Hector. And Aritia. Daein ambushed us in a surprise attack."

"What?" Hector exclaimed, "How? What happened? Daein has always been loyal to the Lycian League."

"I thought so too." Elincia responded, "Until I've heard some words from the invaders I prayed they are mere rumors."

"What is it?" Hector asked.

"Your Majesty. If I may." Geoffrey began, "I shall explain what happened." he then faced Hector, "Lord Hector, words are spreading in Lycia, that Master Galen had refused to follow his destiny."

Hector couldn't believe his ears, "You must be mistaken." he sounded off, "Lord Eliwood sent me a message this morning announcing Galen's departure from Pherae with my daughter. They are on their way to Castle Araphen as we speak!"

Geoffrey shook his head, "I'm not so sure about that." he said, "One of my soldiers reported to me that Master Galen took a detour down Laus, the city crossing the border between Daein and Pherae. It's no doubt that he could end up in Daein instead of Ostia."

Hector didn't know what to think or do. He just had to hope, "Whatever the boy's motives are, they better be good. I cannot accept Lycia knowing their next savior as their new enemy. If that is the case, then the prophecy of light is reverting, only to be manifested by the prophecy of darkness. We'll have no choice but to terminate him. Before something bad happens."

***

Galen, Lilina, and the merchant Muston were almost at the territory of Laus and the group took a detour down a dense forest.

"Are you sure this is a wise choice to cross the Za'Ah Woods, Master Galen?" A nervous Muston asked.

"Dude,chill." Galen said, "I am the boss and I know things. Za'Ah Woods is the only fastest route to Ostia. All we need to do now is to avoid foreign soldiers. Now these guys can slow us down."

A hissing cry grabbed their attentions.

"Whoa. What was that?" Galen asked.

"S-Sounds like a wyvern." Muston confirmed.

"Wyverns in Lycia territories other than Daein?" Lilina questioned, "Daein's wyverns barely visit its neighboring countries."

The hissing cry took the air again, knocking the breath out of the group.

"Stay back!" Galen warned Lilina and Muston.

The group remained silent. The hissing continued from a distance. Lilina immediately recognized the hissing.

"That's not wyvern sounds. There're monsters nearby!" She confirmed.

"HEEEEELP!!!" A scream caught their attention again.

"There!" Muston pointed at two harmless people facing a blood-thirsty gargoyle. Its skin was wrinkly all over except its stomach and chest which were smooth and glossy. Its green glowing eyes seemed to have paralyzed its prey, and its large wings made the shuffling beating sounds of strong winds. At one moment it opened its mouth to reveal its sharp teeth of the thousands similar to a shark.

Fear came rushing back at Galen at the sight of that creature. His heart started beating faster and his fingers started shaking. It's like his nightmare… in the flesh.

He dashed for the convoy and pulled out a huge sword from its arsenal.

"What are you doing?" Muston exclaimed when he saw Galen going to the rescue.

"We have to help them." he said.

"But your sword's too heavy!" Lilina said.

"As long as it can kill a monster! I'm up for it!" Galen tried to sound courageous before dashing for the gargoyle. Muston and Lilina followed. The two harmless people were revealed to be Eliwood's son Roy, and Tana, the lady of Frelia in the Renais Kingdom.

"Go back! Shoo! Shoo!" Galen waved the large sword at the gargoyle. The gargoyle extended its head up staring at Galen for a moment.

Galen did a few swings near its neck and the gargoyle flew off, scared away. Galen breathed a sight of relief before helping Roy and Tana out.

"Are you guys all right?"he asked, offering his hand, "Here. Let me help you."

"Thank you. Are you Galen?" Tana asked as Galen helped her up her feet.

"You bet I am."

"You are?" Roy said, "Then…"

Roy surprisingly pinned Galen to the ground and pulled out his sword on him.

"… I have been waiting for you." he said.

"Roy! No!" Lilina and Tana exclaimed.

"Yo! Whatcha doin' man? I helped you out from that monster!" Galen shouted.

"And I thank you for that." Roy replied, "But I cannot do the same for a betrayer to the country."

"What?"

"Roy! Please stop this! Galen wouldn't betray Lycia!" Tana exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Lilina asked, "What are you talking about?"

"But that's what everyone's saying!" Roy said.

"Roy, that's crazy!" Lilina said, "Please let Galen go!"

Suddenly the earth started to shake. Muston, knowing what was going to happen, alarmingly called out, "HEY! Get out of there now!!"

Too late. A large hairy rock about eight feet, with eight actual hairy feet soared into the sky, taking Galen with it.

"UWWAAAAAAH!!"

Roy gasped and the girls screamed at the sight of the revealing creature: a Spider Bael (very much similar to the one that trapped Fancy in the Real World)

"Galen!" everyone but Roy shouted.

Galen felt helpless. He was completely glued on the spiders' web, and was unable to move at all. He struggled to pull out the web but it was too strong, and saw that he was on top of the highest trees.

But when he too saw the Spider Bael approaching, his heart drummed faster and he had that uncontrollable urge of getting out of here fast! He was afraid of spiders and that particular one was freakin' huge!

"Uh, guys--?!" his voice shook from the distance.

"Don't worry Galen! We're gonna get you out of here!" Lilina shouted back.

"We?" Roy exclaimed.

"Roy! You've got to help him!" Tana told him, "He saved us earlier from that gargoyle! He's not what people are saying about him!"

Roy looked skeptical, yet he felt the urge to help Galen. He wasn't sure.

* * *


	9. Ch8: Bounty

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 8:: Bounty  
**

* * *

**_

**-Real World-**

Fancy, Jibs and the gang found themselves in a dark secluded room, where there stood in the middle a pool of water made of crystal. The light in the water shot right into the ceiling like a large flashlight, radiating part of the dark chamber.

Zoey finally faced everyone, "There's something I want you all to see."

The party approached the crystal pool and what they saw came like a massive surprise for them.

"Galen!" everyone gasped.

They saw him through the pool, trapped on the spider's web and looked helpless.

"We gotta help him!" Jibs proposed before he almost did the unthinkable by jumping into the pool.

Zenner stopped him, "You can't do that!" he said, "You'll get lost into void if you do. Just like Amelia and the other FE players."

"Other FE players?" Fancy repeated.

Mathias cleared his throat, catching attention, "That's one of the things I wasn't allowed to tell you all." he said.

Shock overwhelmed Fancy and Jibs, "What?" Jibs screamed, "Why did you do that?!"

"We could have been lost in there!" Fancy screamed.

"I'm sorry." Mathias shouted, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, or Amelia about this the first time that happened and now I've lost my sister and it's all my fault!"

"Mathias. Don't panic." Zenner told him, "Your sister is not lost forever. Neither are the other FE players. Neither is the new Game Master Galen. I'll make sure to make a way."

Mathias wasn't crying or anything. His face still looked practical, but his heart was aching. If he had told them, and Amelia, everything that was going on in the Starlight Akademy, and perhaps in the city itself, she would still be here. Even though Zenner reassured him, Mathias couldn't stand not thinking about it.

"So this is the portal?" Jibs asked the mid-age man.

"It's the portal all right." Zenner replied, but then Belle added, "But that's the portal in which only those in the Fire Emblem world can come out of there to enter the Real World. Any real thing entering that portal would get lost into the rift, never to come back."

"That's…" David gulped, before continuing, "Another piece of information we couldn't bear telling you that." he then leaned to his sister, looking uncomfortable, "We don't have to tell them the big thing right?"

Too late. Fancy and Jibs have heard. "What big thing?" Fancy asked with a frown.

Belle shook her head quickly, "No biggie!" she said quickly, "No big thing!"

The gang had their eyes locked-on Belle and David as target. David cracked, "The Game Master is using players' souls to grow more powerful than a god so that he could take over the world! D'Oh!"

Everyone, even Zenner, all turned their attention to David who had just revealed the shocker, their eyes boggled and stretched out wide.

David gulped, "Did I say that out loud?"

**-Fire Emblem World-**

Galen watched the large Bael Spider approaching him at a fast pace. Then looked down again at the fifty feet drop. He got a bit dizzy at this sight. Galen was not just afraid of spiders. He was afraid of heights too. A double fear!

"Hang on, Galen!" Lilina shouted to him.

Tana faced Roy, "Roy, please! You've got to save him!"

Roy wasn't sure on whether to help out a bounty or not. The large bael was halfway toward Galen.

Galen started struggling in panic and kicked at the direction of the spider, "Hey, man! You better stay back pal! I don't taste good, and I sure can tell you I don't smell good!"

Roy, Lilina, Tana and Muston stared at each other before facing Galen up on the web, "You don't smell good?" they asked together.

"Can't I say something to keep the flesh-stripping spider away from me?" he yelled out. The four nodded their heads as if they understood.

Galen sighed, _This is worst than my dream._ He thought.

Roy finally spoke, "All right. I'll save him. Only because he saved us in the first place. And you both asked for it."

Muston shuddered, "I hate spiders."

Just as Roy was coming close to the spider web to free Galen, the bushes started shuffling, catching everyone's attention. Out of them spew out a small army of heavy-built and aggressive ruffians, all laughing and showing off their rotting teeth. They quickly surrounded Roy and the company, ignoring Galen who was still held helplessly at spider's mercy.

"Well, look what the Lycian League just dragged in!" a more macho figure in the group, perhaps the leader, cracked.

"The last remaining of the Pheraen Nobles! Lord Eliwood's son Roy." the second brigand, he was a bit thinner than the rest, exclaimed.

"So you think you can win a war and then reward yourself for it and not us?!" the third brigand, he was like a tower high over his two brigand comrades, and carrying a deranged voice, sounded angry, "We still livin' in poverty y'know?"

The rest of the brigands grunted in agreement. In addition to the three angry brigands, there were about seven of them. A strange feature in the three brigands is that they highly resembled the three thugs that challenged Fancy and Jibs in the real world. But of course, this was unknown to Galen, Roy and company.

Lilina, Roy, Tana, and Muston were slowly backing away from the approaching threats and soon found themselves surrounded when they saw more of them lurking their backs.

"Look." Roy began with a tone, "My father would never abandon his people!"

"Well, it ain't just your father." the leader replied, "It's also Hector and Elincia too. And Marth and, oh yeah! That ill-nobling wannabe Ike!" he said his name in vain, "What they did to us is unforgivable! Remember Damas?!"

Roy couldn't remember that name. Heck, he never heard that name. But Lilina did, for she let out a sharp gasp in response.

"Seems the princess knows." the second brigand had noticed her expression.

"Damas is the one your father killed." the first brigand then tightened his grip, "And he was my brother."

"Hey! What's going on down there?"

The gang heard Galen calling from the spider web. The Spider Bael was closing in on him by the minute. The brigands smirked over the tight spot he was in.

"Well," the leader faintly chuckled, "If it isn't the boy who fell from the sky! The Baron Dragon in the flesh they all call. Now a traitor for not following his destiny. And a murderer for costing the life of my brother."

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" Galen sounded edgy, his attention still fixed on the approaching spider, "And what's with you all and that not following destiny crap?"

"Oh! Don't you know?" the second brigand sounded surprised, "Ha! Hey Chief! He doesn't know!"

"Yeah, he doesn't." a menacing smirk appeared on his lips, "Why don't you ask Gharnef about it? You met him to discuss some things, weren't you? Galen Sage?"

A powerful surge of shock swept over Galen. His blue eyes, no longer fixed on the spider, were now on the brigand, "How did you know my last name? Who are you?" Only someone from the real world knew his last name.

The brigand turned away from Galen as if ignoring him, and raised his axe over his shoulder, "your killer." he said, gazing at the party. The brigand dashed toward Roy, letting out a bloody battle cry. Roy raised his sword and blocked the axe swing. Both weapons were locked at each other. The brigand's sudden move prompted the rest of the bandits to dash toward the others, axe-ready.

Tana dodged every axe swing from the brigands and gracefully stabbed a couple of them with her lance. She wasn't afraid to throw in a few punch and kick at some incoming attackers. Lilina hid behind the trailer for safety while Muston tried to put some control on its fidgety horse, disturbed from the attacking.

Galen, still trapped on the spider web, watched the battle helplessly, trying to find some way to get out of here. But with the Bael closing in on him, he couldn't think quick enough. He suddenly noticed a dark smoke forming behind Lilina and saw a wrinkly, skeletal hand coming out of it. Lilina was in danger. At that very moment, he had to do something.

"Lilina! Watch out!" he shouted.

Lilina didn't had the chance to turn around and felt someone pulling her into the shadows. "Heeelp!" she screamed and struggled. But the more she did it, the tighter the grasp from her kidnapper. She disappeared from Galen's eyes.

The alerted Galen snapped off the spider's web with all his might and went into a fast descent, the spider web followed. So did the spider itself.

He quickly got up his feet and saw some of the ruffians cornering him with their large axes. Galen, unable to locate his sword, yet pulled another card from his pocket. Of course he wasn't thinking. The first time that happened the card didn't react. He had to do something to scare them off.

He finally raised the card up and the card unleashed a bright light, wiping out the bandits' sight. After a split-second, their blurry sight started to come back, only to be facing the recovering spider bael that had recently recovered from its fall. Their faces paled in panic and they screamed, running for their lives. The spider went in pursuit.

Roy finally noticed Lilina was gone also, "Lilina?" he shouted, "Lilina?! Where--!"

"She's gone." Galen sounded out of breath.

"What?" Roy exclaimed.

"She's gone!" Galen said again, this time louder. "She was kidnapped by that Gharnef, and it's all my fault! I should've done something!"

He angrily threw a fist on a nearby tree, "Damn it!"

"Galen. It's not your fault." Tana told him, "It's no one's fault."

"But I was careless!" Galen said.

"But you saved our lives." Roy added, "If it wasn't for that Magic you unleashed on these bandits, we would've be goners."

Galen picked up the card from the ground and stared at it. It was his Ellight Magic Card from the FE Game back in the real world. This time it appeared completely gray, as if it lost its magic. Something puzzled Galen's mind. The FE cards usually didn't work, but at that particular moment it did. Was it luck? Or could the cards have sensed Galen's emotions?

"Galen, was it?" Roy called him, "I'm sorry for attacking you back there when you saved our lives from that gargoyle. It just that… "

"Yeah man, what was that all about?" Galen interrupted, "You scared me half to death."

"Okay." Roy took a deep breath, bracing himself for the news he was to deliver, "Altea and Crimea have fallen under full-control of Daein. The Lycian League is falling apart."

Galen felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, "That's not good news." he said before heading for the trailer.

"But that's not all." Roy said, following him along with Tana, "Rumors are spreading everywhere, stating that you were responsible for this."

Now Galen felt his stomach tied up like a knot. He spun to face Roy, "What?"

"The Lycian Counsel had placed a bounty on your head." Tana added, "Now everyone in Lycia is after you."

Galen looked shell-shocked. Can all of this happen in a split-second? First Lilina gets kidnapped, and then he finds out the entire Lycian League that he's supposed to be leading against the Doluna-Bern Alliance in a war is teaming up against him?

"Aw, man. How could this happen?" he said, trying to think of a solution to the problem, but seemed impossible. He couldn't understand either how he was responsible for this.

But then it hit him: Gharnef. That demonic wizard must have done something to twist his words off to influence Lycia side with him. No doubt.

"Wait a minute… Gharnef." he said.

"Gharnef?" Tana exclaimed.

"The same creep that kidnapped Lilina?" Roy said.

"I don't know what he did, but I saw him last night!" Galen felt his anger overwhelming him, "That wrinkly ol' geezer set me up!"


	10. Ch9: Trickster

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 9:: Trickster  
**

* * *

**_

**-Fire Emblem World-**

_"I've made my decision and there's nothing you can do about it! War is coming to Lycia and the country needs me! And I won't let them down."_

That statement kept on running in Galen's mind as he reminisced his encounter with the evil Gharnef later that night. It could be the same words that he twisted, making him look like the bad guy.

He stared at the crisping fire while everyone was sleeping at the camp.

Galen glanced over at Roy. At least, he had the chance to get through to him. Roy previously was his bounty hunter. And now he and Roy, along with the lady Tana of Frelia from the Kingdom of Renais, and Muston, were on their way to the stalwart city of Ostia (not Castle Araphen as it was originally planned), to deliver the report on Lilina's captivity and hopefully to clear Galen's name off bounty list.

Galen is not worried about meeting Lord Hector over these situations. He heard from many words of mouth that he is a good childhood friend of Eliwood. He's the general of the Lycian League, and Lilina's father. Getting through to him would be piece of cake. And if enemy problems persist, he'll use his battle skills: sword, and cards.

Galen went to his pocket and pulled out his FE card deck. He also pulled out his iPod and a quarter. It was all that he had from the real world.

He put the remainder back in his pockets, and laid down all his FE cards, placing the Ellight Magic card in front of him. He picked the card up and stared at it. It was still in black and white. It puzzled him. The first time he used it, it didn't react. But this time it did. It seemed that the card acted either at its own will, or through the emotion Galen was channeling earlier that afternoon when Lilina got kidnapped. Now it had lost its magic and looked like a dead entity.

**-Real World-**

After much negotiation with Mace the Manakete, Mr. Wellingstone was able to squeeze in one last request to him that same night. And that was to be able to see or talk to his grandson Galen. He had recently learned that Galen was in the Fire Emblem World and it took the old man practically two hours to finally suck it up and acknowledge that his flesh and blood young lad was really in another galaxy, and that Fancy was right.

At that same moment Mr. Wellingstone was watching Galen through a Crystal Pool Mace had conjured up from the giant swimming pool at the Estate's gardens. The pool is similar to the one the gang at the Academy saw. Wellingstone couldn't believe he was actually seeing Galen. Alive, well, and always in good shape. That brought tears in his eyes.

Galen reminded him too much of the boy's mother Vivian Sage, the stepdaughter he raised since she was only a baby. Vivian (sometimes nicknamed Vivi) was just like Galen. An upbeat, fun-loving person who was at times headstrong and stubborn. She was a passionate Fire Emblem player who, on every match, would imagine herself in the Fire Emblem world literally (it seems that Galen achieved that dream for her).

But then one day, something tragic happened. He received a call from authorities, stating that Vivi had died in a plane crash, on her way to the Fire Emblem Games Tournament. He was among the massive crowd waiting for her to arrive for her match-up against the Game Master when he got the tragic news. That news was made public fifteen minutes later. What's even worse, police stated it was murder.

Since her death, her husband became crazy and soon turned to neglect his son. From that point on, Wellingstone had to do something, and that was to take full custody of Galen. The boy was only ten at that time. For Wellingstone, being able to care for the son of the stepdaughter he raised as his own child, was bliss all over again after losing her.

Now, that son was gone from the world. Only to end up in another, and making him believe that he died. But his grandson was very much alive. Which explained the tears he was shedding.

And Mace noticed.

"Err… sir?" Mace mumbled, "Are you crying?"

Mr. Wellingstone nodded, "I'm fine…" he sniffled before pulling out a tissue to blow his nose.

"Now I know all about this whole family business mushy-mushy stuff," Mace said, "but--!"

Wellingstone shot a cold glare at Mace, "It's not mushy-mushy!" he snapped, "Whatever that is. I'm overjoyed to see my grandson alive! Overjoyed! People everywhere kept telling me the same thing! He's dead! But he's not! Can't you feel love the same way that I do for my grandson?! …Oh, wait a minute! You're a doll! You never _had_ a grandson!"

"Okay! Moment of offense over!" Mace snapped, "Do you wanna talk to him or not?"

"Please!" he barked without hesitation.

**-Fire Emblem World-**

Galen came across another card as he was going through his deck and stopped. This card had been his good luck charm since he was ten: the Ashera Awakening. A rare card it was, it had the ability to wipe out his opponents' figurines, magic cards, traps, and anything else that landed on the field, lashing out five turns consequently and mostly ending all game matches.

Aside from its power, and being a good luck charm, that card is a Sage Family treasure, belonging to his mom. She was a lovely woman who was just as headstrong as he was, and a passionate Fire Emblem game master before the freaky one took over. Whenever she'd play the Fire Emblem game, she would imagine herself being literally in it, wishing to be literally guiding her troops to victory after victory. Being appraised for the love and passion she offered each of her soldiers figurines.

But something tragic happened. On her way to the Games Tournament, she died in a plane crash. Galen was of course, only ten when that happened. Many believed it was a grave simple mistake, but police reported it as murder. Since then, Galen's dad, who was very much in love with the woman, became mentally disturbed by the tragedy and felt distant from him, unable to care. He ultimately lost the privilege to the government and was locked in a psych ward. Since then, his grandfather Mr. Wellingstone came into the picture and since then became Galen's guardian.

For Galen, having his grandfather in his life was truly a blessing transformed from a tragic pain, despite the fact that this pain was still fresh at heart. He still could remember the tragedy as if it was yesterday.

Now, Galen was gone from the real world only to end up in the Fire Emblem world. And he didn't had the chance to say good-bye to his easily frightened granddad who would do anything to see him safe. Mr. Wellingstone wouldn't bear reliving that tragic day, and Galen wouldn't wish that on him.

Galen immediately put away the cards, as he felt the tears building in his eyes. He missed his granddad. He missed his family. He took a deep breath, fighting back the tears. He felt like conflicting with two minds.

_Get a hold of yourself, Galen. You're stronger than that,_ one mind said. _Everything'll be fine._

That made him feel better a little bit. Galen then laid on the soft grass to stare at the stars. _Fine?_ The other mind argued with the first. He then sighed. _Who am I kidding? I miss home. I miss my friends… I miss granddad._

_Galen…_

Galen frowned. That voice was not his first mind! He sat up and looked around. He saw Roy, Tana, and Muston sleeping peacefully around the dying campfire. It wasn't any of them either.

_Galen… can you hear me?_

Galen spun his head around to the voice's direction, but he saw no one. But he recognized that voice.

_"Granddad?"_

His blue eyes peered across his surroundings. He still saw no one. He stood up and tried again, "Granddad, is that you?"

_You can hear me!_

Galen's heart skipped a beat. He was not hearing things. His granddad was really calling him! Just like before, but then again the voice he heard before seemed to resemble Fancy's. He looked around then up the skies, trying to locate where his granddad was, imagining that he could be in any form: spirit, animal, anything!

"Granddad! Where are you?" his voice elevated a bit, sounding happy, "Can you hear me, Granddad?" He called out again but this time he received no answers.

He spun around again and this time, his surroundings transformed. The grass was no longer grass. It was concrete floor.

Roy, Tana, and Muston were nowhere in sight. The trailer wasn't with them either. And there was no warm crisping fire to shed its warmth to those around it. Only a frigid wind howling and blowing its chill throughout dark ancient ruin walls.

"Aw, man… it's happening again." he thought. He couldn't stand those sudden twist of events. They were annoying.

"So! You're the boy with the upbeat, enthusiastic, fun-loving, thrill-seeking, steadfast, comical, and sometimes a bit of a stubborn personality."

Galen heard a wicked feminine voice. He turned around to face Sonia. Her appearance caused him to stare for a second. Who was that babe model walking toward him? He shook his head back to reality.

"Okay first of all, I am not stubborn. And second of all… you're hot!"

Sonia smiled coyly before fluffing her wild hair, "Why, thank you." She too snapped back to reality, "Anyway, enough chitchat. I'm here to help you."

Galen chuckled. That sentence could be an enemy's punch line or something, "Really?" he said, warily staring at her but still smiling at her appearance, " 'cuz you look like you wanna do more than just… help."

"Enough jibby-jabbies!" Sonia hissed, "Do you wanna win this war and go home a winner, or not?"

That caught Galen's attention. One thing for sure, Galen wanted to go home. But to win a war is another issue, and it doesn't require to cheat. Unless…

"What do you got?" he asked, curiosity taking over.

Sonia conjured a parchment-colored manuscript in front of Galen. Galen took the manuscript.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a contract." she responded.

Galen was about to read the contract but Sonia stopped him, "Heh-heh! Don't read it! Just sign it… in blood."

Galen suspiciously faced Sonia, "Wait… why can't I read it? I always read contracts before signing."

Silence fell between the duo for half a second, then Sonia cleared her throat to speak, "Look, do you wanna read something that will waste your time? That will completely destroy your _entire _day and will utterly make you feel like crap after that?"

"No."

"Then sign."

Galen looked at the contract once more before facing Sonia with another questionable look, "Do you have a pen?"

Sonia sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes. She then faced Galen again with a fake smile, "That's why I asked you to sign it in blood."

Galen looked confused again, moving his gaze from the document to the witchy sage.

"Your blood." Sonia clarified.

Galen faced Sonia again, his eyes flew open, "Whoa, wait! My blood?" he then looked at his hands, since he knows that it is the most common place to bleed, "But I'm not bleeding."

"Say no more."

Sonia snapped her fingers and Galen felt a slashing pain across his index finger. He looked at it again to see it bleeding.

"Whoa… how did you do that?" he asked.

"Magic." Sonia smiled.

"Whoo. You're one scary lady." he then faced the contract, and with his blood, wrote his name on the blank space. Sonia looked serious, but inside she was laughing so maniacally like there was no tomorrow.

Galen examined the contract he just signed, feeling uneasy on what he just did, "I hope I did it right."

Sonia snatched the contract from Galen's hand, "It's perfect! It's just what I wanted."

"Just what you wanted for what?"

Sonia didn't say another word. She simply snapped her fingers and a warp glyph reappeared beneath her feet before she disappeared.

"Will I see you again?" He called out but got no response. But Galen didn't care. He was finally going to go home. Back to his world!

"Hey!"

Galen spun around to face a sleepy Muston who was just waking up, but looked like he was heading back to sleep. Muston strangely stared at Galen, "May I asked, who were you talking to?"

Galen quickly noticed he was back at the camp. He hesitated, "Err… I was having… a dream about… …" he then smiled, "You know what? Go back to sleep, man. Tomorrow is victory time."

"Victory?" Muston blinked, "How can you remain so calm about this victory we have yet to see?"

Galen winked at Muston, "You'll see, my man. You'll see." Galen laid back on the grass and once again watched the stars with a smile on his face. Soon, and very soon, he can finally win the war against Daein, and the Doluna-Bern Alliance, and he'll finally get his chance to go back home to Metropolis. Little did he know, he was not going to go back. And not for a very, very… very long time.

* * *

**Author's Note= **Hey readers, if you go to my deviantart page: (link is under my profile page), you'll notice on my newest latest fanarts that I have posted an artwork of each of your OCs. It's not much as it is only a rough draft of what you might see when I will make a full artwork out of each of these characters. And of course, you're all been credited for their creations :)

You will also see two artworks of Galen Sage (in case you haven't seen it). One of them is new, and in color. But it's only his head shot.

Thank you all for enjoying this story thus far. It's gonna take a while before Chapter 10 gets posted. And believe me, Chapter 10 is gonna be hot and really long!! So stay tuned.

And Cloud-of-Dreams and Chef Colette, I am excited to tell you that your characters Taylor Muse and Eli Aria will also appear on Chapter 10! So stay tight! :)

* * *


	11. Ch10: The Truth

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 10:: The Truth  
**

* * *

**_

_Here's what we've learned so far in the real world: Galen Sage, champion of the Fire Emblem Games Tournament, has disappeared from the Real World. And the entire city of Metropolis is buzzing about this bizarre report. Police investigation concluded that this was kidnapping, which may soon lead to murder if Galen is still not found. But Galen's best friends Fancy and Jibs knew better. After crossing path with Amelia, and traveled the Starlight Academy, home of the FE players and students, they've learned the truth: Galen had been sent to the Fire Emblem World in the wake of a twisted plot unfolding by the Game Master, a psychopath with an undying thirst for power. _

_Fancy, Jibs, and FE players from all over have discovered a Crystal Pool Portal connecting the Fire Emblem World with the Real World. And it seems that both worlds are interrelated in many strange ways: _

_First of all, any human and creatures from the Fire Emblem World appear, in the Real World, in the form of spiritual figurines inside Gold Cards._

_Second off, only those from the FE world can travel the Real World. But humans that travel into the FE World ends up trapped in an endless rift instead. Yet, Galen being a human in the Real World, is the only human to have end up in the Fire Emblem World without losing his existence. How he managed to get through is yet to be revealed._

_ Finally, anything that happens in the Fire Emblem World will affect the Real World's future, and vice-versa._

_With the Fire Emblem World dealing with the danger of being invaded by the Doluna-Bern Alliance, and now Daein, the Real World is now in danger of mythical Fire Emblem creatures overrunning the city of Metropolis. The battle just got started. It's time for the FE Players to get their heads in the game._

**-Real World-**

Mr. Wellingstone's beaming smile quickly faded when he saw Galen's image fading out of the Crystal Pool.

"N-No!" Mr. Wellingstone shouted, "G-Galen! Can you hear me?! Hello?!"

No response.

Wellingstone angrily faced Mace, "What did you do?"

Mace shrugged. He too looked surprised at what just happened, "I have no idea! I didn't do anything!"

Mace suddenly looked uncomfortable, "… wait, unless… someone else cut off our communication line between the worlds. We're been watched!"

Wellingstone's eyes flew open in shock. He felt like he got busted already, "That's not good news."

"Ya think?" Mace exclaimed and the duo quickly spun around to leave when a group of ninjas appeared from out of the blue: some from the bushes and some glided from above the stars. Surprised by a sudden attack, one ninja pulled out a crossbow, which highly resembled those worn by the FE figurines warriors, and nailed Mace on the chest with it. With a cry of pain, Mace fell on the pool, and the pool started turning red, to Wellingstone's horror. Wellingstone didn't had the chance to act and he felt something heavy slam into his head. Pain blinded his sight and he fell face-first.

The ninjas gathered around the unconscious old man and lifted him up. They turned to face their leader.

"We've found the communicators, my lord." one of them said.

The ninjas boss was barely exposed to the light. Only a smirk on his lips was seen, and he spoke a raspy, criminal voice, "Excellent." he said, "The Game Master will be pleased with this findings."

***

Eli Aria peeked inside a dark hallway in the Academy's basement, flashlight on hand, his eyes peering across his surrounding. He proceeded further down the hallway, looking like he lost something… or someone.

"Where the hell is she?" he wondered, "I told her not to wander out but no, she does. For a Pegasus Knight, you'd think she's supposed to be graceful. Graceful my ass."

He crossed a bit further down the halls and it started getting cold. Not only it was getting chilly, he felt like someone was following him. He slowly drew out his deck up, pulled out a card and quickly turned around to meet his stalker.

"You know you've entered a dangerous game, no?"

He saw standing in front of him the person who just spoke, cloaked in a dark garb, covering his identity.

"Enough Jibby Jabbies, old man!" Eli exclaimed, upon recognizing the gruesome voice coming out of the figure, "I know what you did to all those students. I know what you did to Galen and believe me… I know exactly what you're doing to the city! And for that I will stop you here and now!"

"Cunning words coming from a fool." sounded the shadowy figure, "Let's see now if your mouth and outmatch your skills in a duel. Get'Cha head in the Game?"

"My head's been in the game since Day One." Eli said bluntly.

A large holographic chessboard suddenly appeared between Eli and the shadowy figure. The setting looked like a warzone.

"Eli!" cried out a female voice from out the shadows. Eli turned around and saw running toward him a girl in her seventeen. Her hair tied in a ponytail, she wore a blue shirt, a white vest, white pants and blue sneakers. Eli didn't look too happy to see her.

"Skye? Oh, sure. _Now_ you show up when I get stopped by an ugly face behind the cloak." Eli told the girl.

"HEY!" The shadowy figure sounded offended.

Eli faced the figure, "Oh, please. Have you seen your face lately?"

"That ugly face is not who you're pitting against!" Skye pointed out, "It's a trap! If this guy defeats you, Araphen will fall!"

Eli faced the figure again, then turned to face Skye in disbelief, "What? What are you talking about? That's--!" Eli stopped short when he and Skye were revealed to them the real face behind the cloak.

It was another FE player! Not the Game Master.

She was a blonde 30-something woman wearing glasses and looking haughty.

"What the--? Hey! Stop this match!"

"Ha! You fail to realize that once you're in a Fire Emblem Battle, you can't get out of it unless you defeat… or be defeated." she said the last phrases dramatically, "Prepare to battle."

***

Fancy, Jibs, and the FE players had left the Starlight Academy in separate teams to avoid being under the radar of the Game Master. Thanks to one of the FE players in the Academy Zoey Aria, the gang have discovered the whereabouts of Galen. But because they've been exposed to the Fire Emblem World's portal, chances for the Game Master to seek more FE players' essences for greater power has strengthened. Worse, a huge target has been placed on the FE players, as the Game Master to keep his secret from the public is now hunting them.

But that's not all. The gang reached the city only to find it being overrun by FE Monsters. The city was in a chaotic state, and people were running for their lives away from dragons' mortal beams and more monsters' terror. Fancy's group: Fancy, Jibs, Mathias, and Zoey were the first one to witness the threat.

"Oh my gosh. The city!" Fancy gasped.

"What's going on?!" Zoey exclaimed, "It's infested with… with…!"

"Creatures." Mathias responded, "From another planet. The Fire Emblem World."

"We can't just stand here and watch the city fall!" Zoey exclaimed.

"But how?" Fancy said, "We don't have any weapons!"

"No we don't." Jibs said, before facing Fancy with a smile, "But you do."

Fancy blinked, "M… me?" she pointed at herself.

Mathias and Zoey immediately knew what Jibs was talking about, and they turned to face Fancy with devious smiles on their faces also, "That's it!" Zoey exclaimed.

"We just need to battle them with the cards!" Mathias added.

"The Baron Dragon!" Jibs rationalized.

Fancy's jaws dropped, "What?!" she exclaimed, "Unh-Unh! Nooo way! I ain't giving up Galen!"

"Right, I forgot." Jibs sighed, "You're selfish."

"But we might help him out!" Zoey pressured.

"I just don't want him getting hurt!" Fancy exclaimed, "who knows what cruel fate he's encountering as we speak?"

***

Galen was staring over the large canyons from a mountain peak, feeling the cold breeze whooshing through him, and the winds beating his face, causing him to squint a little. Ever since he woke up, it's been nothing but the voice of his granddad that was on his mind. How did he get the chance to respond to him? He had no clue.

Hoping to reach him again, he took a deep breath and let out a powerful shout, rending the atmosphere.

"HELLOOOOOOOO?"

His voice echoed in the same volume.

"IS ANYONE HEEERE?" he shouted again. "GRANDAD! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

***

_HEEEEEEY!!!_

Fancy, Jibs, Mathias, and Zoey heard the skies being pierced by a powerful, yet familiar shout. But that didn't stop the terror from continuing in the background. The shout sounded like a spirit calling.

"You heard that?" Zoey asked.

"If we didn't hear it, we wouldn't be looking up." Mathias rudely responded.

Zoey eyeballed him, not liking his attitude, "Thank you, Doctor Duh."

"Galen?" Fancy recognized that voice. Then instinct took over and she immediately reached out for her deck and pulled out the-Baron-Dragon-in-the-Flesh Gold Figurine Card. She began to speak to it out loud, "Galen?" she then looked around the now-turning shady skies before turning her eyes back at the Gold Figurine Card, "Galen, is that you?"

Jibs rolled her eyes, "Oh, for crying out loud, Fancy! For the last time, this card is not--!"

_FANCY? IS THAT YOU?_

Jibs stopped short, shocked at what he heard. It _was _Galen's voice! He wasn't the only one shocked. Zoey and Mathias were practically floored.

"That's… that's…" Zoey gasped, "Oh my gosh! That's Galen!"

"But how?" Jibs couldn't believe his ears.

"Galen! Oh my god! You're alive!" Fancy exclaimed.

_Of course I am! Where else would I be?!_

Fancy, Jibs, and the FE players all exchanged similar looks that said otherwise.

_Listen, I'm trapped in the Fire Emblem World! Can you believe that? Seriously!_

The gang looked obviously aware of the situation.

_ But don't worry about me. I'm fine! Everything else's gonna be fine too!_

"Not here it ain't." Jibs said, shaking his head upon witnessing the creatures rampaging the city. At least they have located a safe place, at an intersection a bit farther from the creatures.

_I'm currently on a mission. _Galen informed_, The Fire Emblem World is currently at war, and I am destined to help the Lycian League Army to stop the cause! _

"Wait? By himself?" Mathias sounded shocked.

"Let us help you!" Zoey exclaimed, "We're FE players as well! My name is Zoey and I have Mathias with me besides Fancy and Jibs. There're many more of us and… well, we kinda need your help here also!"

_What's going on? And how are you guys able to talk to me?_

"Well, for starters! The city is overwhelmed by monsters from the FE World and--well…" Fancy cleared her throat before she went on, "See, the weirdest thing is, since it appears that you're in the Fire Emblem World, in the real world we can communicate with you through this Figurine Card: the Baron Dragon in the Flesh"

***

Galen couldn't believe what he just heard. "You're kidding me, right?" he said, "A figurine? Named Baron Dragon in the Flesh?" he then looked up in thought, "That truly means I'm the Prophecy." he muttered.

He quickly snapped back to reality and called out to his friends again, "Wait, what about Granddad? Is he okay?"

***

"Your grandfather?" Fancy gulped, before she spoke, "I tried talking to him about your situation, but he didn't believe me when I told him you were trapped in the Fire Emblem World."

_He kinda knows now. _Galen responded_, I don't know how, but I heard him call my name last night. Same way we are conversing now._

The gang turned to face each other. "I hope he didn't speak to you through the Crystal Pool!" Zoey told Galen, sounding alarmed, "If he did, he could--!"

Zoey didn't finish her sentence when Fancy felt the Gold Card slipped off her grasp and flew right toward another cloaked figure. The gang turned to face the mysterious entity.

"I'll take that, thank you." he sounded raspy.

"HEY!!" the gang exclaimed and they ran toward the cloaked figure who vanished into thin air.

"He's gone!" Mathias said.

"GALEEEEEN!!" Fancy's cry pierced the terrorized city skies.

***

Galen didn't hear Zoey anymore. In fact, he heard nothing other than the wind blowing. Something weird was going on.

"He could what?" Galen called out but no got replies, "Guys? What could happen? Answer me!"

Galen suddenly felt a dark bag covering his face and many robust arms restraining him from making a struggle. "HEY!!" He was quickly dragged out of the setting and flung into a chariot where he was chained tight to the ground. The bag removed from his face and he saw his kidnappers. It was an army of Feral Ones.

"Whoa!" he gasped at their threatening, gruesome sight. They were growling at his face, ready to tear him apart at any second. He couldn't fight back nor flee, since he was chained.

"Heel!" called Petrine to the Feral Ones. The twisted Laguz gently obeyed her upon turning their attention to Petrine who was approaching Galen. Petrine smiled at her prisoner, "How do you like my pets?"

"What's going on here?!" Galen shouted.

"A gift for King Ashnard and a price for the Lycian League is what's been going on." Petrine replied.

"What are you talking about? And where're Roy and the others? What have you done to them?!"

"Just relax and enjoy the ride, pretty boy." Petrine cackled before she disembarked from the chariot, leaving Galen all alone with the twisted Laguz.

"Hey! HEYY! Somebody HEEELP!!" Galen screamed as the chariot door slowly closes, shrouding the room to complete darkness.

***

Back in the Real World, Zenner, along with Belle and David reached Fancy, Jibs, Zoey and Mathias in a hurry, "We've heard you scream. What's going on?" Zenner asked.

"That shadowy figure!" Fancy exclaimed.

"He took the Gold Card!" Jibs exclaimed also.

Belle gasped, "Not the Baron Dragon! NOT GALEN!!"

"That's the one." Mathias confirmed, his face looking pissed, "We can't just stand there and talk about it!"

"Yes! We gotta move!!" Zoey exclaimed as well, "This figurine card may be Galen, but he's the most powerful card in the Fire Emblem game! If Evil get its hands on it, it's all over!"

"Little late for that." Mathias sounded off again. Zoey glanced over Mathias, "Would it hurt you to be a little more supportive?"

"Who would take it?" David asked.

"I don't know about y'all whining, people--!" A feminine voice surprised the gang from behind. They turned to see a short dark choco-brown hair girl (possibly a FE player) wearing black T-shirt, camo capris, and wore a locket around her neck.

"…but do you wanna die first?!" Her soft green eyes scanned the group before they looking up at a ferocious dragon that went dashing toward them. The gang screamed in panic.

"Come on! Let's go this way!" Zenner ordered and led the group on a search for safety, the dragon at their tail and shooting fire at everything it saw in its way: cars, building walls, even innocent people suffered.

"Don't mind me asking, but who the hell are you?!" Mathias cried at the new girl.

"Who the hell am I?" the girl didn't like that hell expression from Mathias, "I know who the hell I am! Do you know who the hell you are?"

"This ain't no time for triviaaa -aaahh!!"

Mathias screamed as the gang split up again in the air after the dragon landed a powerful fire beam near them, thrashing the entire intersection, and sending a few more people into great distance. They screamed until they were no longer seen, and heard.

[--- -- ---]

_Lilina had been kidnapped. This was the latest report the Lycian League received from a messenger spy hired by Roy's group the next day at Castle Araphen. Taking pressing matters, the Lycian League reached Castle Ostia where she was being held. But upon reaching the kingdom, they instead fall into a trap: something that could end Lycia in its entirety._

**-Fire Emblem World-**

The door to the audience chamber of Castle Ostia swung open and in came King Zephiel, escorted by his cold-hearted general Narshen. They approached the Mad-King Ashnard who smiled at the Bern King's presence.

"King Zephiel!" Ashnard said, "What an unexpected visit."

"Shouldn't be." Zephiel responded dully.

"Always expect a visit from foreigners." Narshen spoke, "That is one of Bern's proudest mottos. And you, Mad King Ashnard should follow it."

"And you, Narshen, may the Underworld forgives me, should shut those jaws of yours and never be opened." Ashnard insulted.

Narshen turned to face Zephiel with a look telling him that he shouldn't have said that, and should be punished. Zephiel faced Narshen, "You really shouldn't be talking in the presence of two kings, Narshen. Coming from you, it's ill-mannered. Dismiss!"

Narshen let out a frustrated sigh before taking his leave. Zephiel faced Ashnard, "So I've heard about the Lycian League Army been captured." he said, "Care to narrate how your plan came to fruition?"

"Simple, my dear friend." Ashnard, with his sword held in hand, began to speak as he walked around the room, "You are well aware that Gharnef had captured Lilina, right?"

Zephiel did a quick nod.

"Well, my men formulated a fake report to the League, stating that Lilina was held captive here in Ostia. As it turns out, she ain't here. She's in Daein."

Zephiel raised one eyebrow in interest. Ashnard went on, "I knew that Lilina's capture would prompt the Lycian League and Lord Hector as well, to follow her traces. So, I made sure that they learn of her whereabouts so that once they reach here, they fall into our trap."

"Beautiful, it was." Zephiel smiled, "I quite enjoyed the massacre of the Lycian League Army. The rain of arrows shot from those many ballistae pouring down on them like worthless birds being beat up by rainstorm. And Lord Hector falling to defeat by your sword? Priceless. But I don't understand. You've captured the Lycian League Army, how are you going to make them fall completely?"

Ashnard broadly smiled at this next thought, "Simple." he said, "My royal witch Sonia just tricked this measly kid Galen into signing a blood contract."

Zephiel looked confused, "A blood contract?"

"A form of agreement, created by its holder, forcing someone to sign it to do the holder's bidding. Failure to do so will result in ultimate death to him, his family, his friends, and his nation." Ashnard said.

"I don't get it." Zephiel uttered, "How is that have to do with the Lycian--!" Zephiel stopped. Ashnard gave him a stare, hoping that his explanation got deep inside Zephiel's skull. Zephiel smiled, understanding the message that Galen was from Lycia, "Ohh!"

"That's not all." Ashnard went on with the good part, "Thanks to Gharnef, we've discovered that Galen already possesses the Mark of the Blood Pact on his left arm as a tattoo."

Zephiel's smile turned more menacing in response, "Go on."

"Even if the blood contract gets broken by the contract being ripped off and Galen being killed, it won't remove the effect of the Blood Pact. In fact, it'll make things worse as its effect will double. Nevertheless, he and his people will _still _be cursed."

"Who knew you could be this mad of a king?" Zephiel smiled.

"Mad?" Ashnard cackled, "I didn't kill my entire family for nothing. But… there's something I want from you, as a reward of my cooperation with you and your allied nation Doluna. Something precious. Something… priceless." Ashnard kept walking around, this time more closer to Zephiel. Besides having the chance to meet Doluna's Demon Dragon if he is ever revived."

Zephiel turned to face Ashnard, "What's that?"

Ashnard faced the king with a cold frightening smirk, "Your life."

Zephiel didn't get it. But when he suddenly felt a slashing pain piercing deep down his chest, to his back, he got the message. His shocked eyes blurred as he looked down to see Ashnard's sword was on him, and his blood spilling on the marble floor from his chest, and his mouth. Ashnard pulled out his sword off Zephiel and licked the blood off the blade. Zephiel landed on his knees and crashed onto his bloody pool, dead.

Ashnard cackled before he faced his soldiers, "Guards! Take it away!"

The soldiers went for Zephiel's body when the door swung open. Narshen saw his king was on the ground and ran for him, "Your Majesty!"

Ashnard's soldiers surrounded Narshen with their weapons. Narshen raised his arms in surrender.

"Well, as you can see, General Narshen, your king has left the building… literally." Ashnard grinned, "Now with his crown on my possession, you should abide by my rule, unless you want to fall into the undying curse of Lycia, no?"

Narshen gulped before shaking his head.

"Good." Ashnard said, before facing his soldiers, "Guards! Dispose of the body. And escort Narshen to his post. He'll look after Castle Araphen for me."

The soldiers obeyed him and escorted Narshen and the dead body. Narshen quickly bounced back, "Do not worry, Your Majesty! I shall not fail you! Araphen will be mine and mine for the taking! You'll see!"

At that same moment, Petrine entered the throne room and saw the mess Ashnard did. She turned to face him with a smile, "My Lord Ashnard. Way to take over the Alliance. Surprising that Gharnef even approves of you being his perfect teammate."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. What do you got?" Ashnard said bluntly.

"I got him." Petrine smiled.

Ashnard looked surprised, "You got that measly kid Galen by yourself?"

"Of course not. I got help." Petrine said, "Feral help."

***

As if on cue, the Feral Ones entered another room, much more massive than the throne room. It was the Audience Chamber. The Feral Ones Army, along with Daein soldiers were dragging their respected prisoners to meet Ashnard: Galen and, yes, Lord Hector. Also included were Galen's travelers Roy, Tana, and Muston, and some of Hector's Lycian League men.

"Where's Lilina?" Roy cried out.

"This is a trap!" Tana exclaimed.

"Ohhh… I don't wanna die here…" Muston muttered.

"What a beautiful sight we are seeing?" Ashnard admired seeing his prisoners in one place, "It's quite a thing of beauty."

A wounded Lord Hector growled under his breath, "Ashnard, you disloyal bastard. How dare you turning your back on the Alliance!"

Ashnard eyeballed Hector menacingly, "Think of raising your voice to insult me again, and you will suffer Zephiel's fate as well by my blade." he then pulled up a grin, "But hey, then again, it's not me you should be insulting."

He paced across the chamber, his fierce eyes were now fixed on Galen, "It's him."

"Me?" Galen scoffed, "Well, why am I not surprised? For these past few days, everyone wants me because your pathetic old friend twisted my word after first tempting me!"

"Oh, so you're blaming Gharnef for you signing the Blood Contract yesterday?" Ashnard's statement felt like a bomb to the captives' ears.

All eyes turned to face Galen in shock.

"You didn't." Lord Hector whispered.

Galen looked perplexed, "What? What are you talking ab--?"

Galen cut himself short when Ashnard snapped his fingers and the Blood Contract Document appeared at his fingertips. Galen recognized that piece of paper. It was the one he signed! In blood!

"I'm talking about this thing." Ashnard replied, "Ever heard of the Blood Contract, Baron Dragon? You see, whoever signs it, is cursed, bounded by the contract holder's will, to do what he or she wants. Failure to do so spells ultimate death to your kingdom, your family, and you."

Galen shook his head, his voice quivering, "That… that's impossible!" he faced the captives, "Guys! Please tell me he's lying!"

Roy looked shell-shocked, "How?" he muttered, "How could you do this Galen?"

"I… I didn't know! I was tricked!" he angrily faced Ashnard, "You tricked me!"

Ashnard chuckled, "Doesn't matter. You've evoked a curse on not just you, but on the entire Lycian League! And as holder of the contract, I abide you on two proposals to choose from: One is to join in my ultimate deathly tourney! Care to learn the rules? It's quite simple."

He begun to lurk around his captives, the same way he lurked around Zephiel before killing him, "You are all to join in the ever-popular Deathly Tournaments, held every one hundred years in the underworld." he slowly breathed into Muston's ears, "That's an every day difference here in our world."

Muston gulped. Ashnard continued his paces, "So as I was saying. Every single one of you Lycian League soldiers are eligible to join the tournament. The goal is that you must defeat every underworld creature you encounter. Heck, you might even encounter yourself, in ultimate deathmatch. The winner will face me. The loser… dies. Either by my hand, by the curse, by them creatures, or by their own comrades' swords."

"You dare to pit my men against each other?!" Hector vehemently shouted. Ashnard glowered at him, but that didn't stop Hector to continue, "I'll have you know, I will never--!"

Ashnard silenced Hector upon striking him across his face with his back hand, "Do not interrupt your king, General! You haven't let me get to the good part!"

Lord Hector slowly turned his gaze back at Ashnard, angry and boiling of this trick he fell into.

"And what is that good part?" Galen shouted, catching the Mad King's attention.

Ashnard approached Galen with a gruesome smile on his face, his yellow teeth were on direct target to Galen's gaze. Ashnard opened his mouth and spoke one word, "You." he slightly paused, "You are the good part."

Ashnard then faced Hector, "Which is actually my second proposal. Instead of having the Deathly Tournaments, we'll have the Blood Contract get… destroyed instead."

That caught the captives' attention. But they didn't like where this was going. Galen didn't know what was going on but he too, didn't like where this was going either.

"But to actually do that, the original signed document must not be the only thing be destroyed, but the person who signed the contract, hence Galen Sage… must die."

Galen's heart skipped a beat at this last word.

"Killed off by one of his own men. And I choose you, Lord Hector." Ashnard faced Hector with a smile, "to do the bidding."

"Why me?" Hector asked, "Why would I personally have to kill him? Because he signed something he didn't know it was a bad move, when he was supposed to be reading it first?"

That reminded Galen of Sonia forcing him NOT to read it. He bit his lips and clenched his fist in anger, "I should have done so." he muttered, "That bitch tricked me when I wasn't discreet."

"This is an order, Lord Hector!" Ashnard bellowed, "Fail…"

He stretched out his palm toward one of the Lycian League men and he started chocking, and gasping for air. Hector couldn't bear seeing his men die.

"Lord Hector…" Roy called out to the general and shook his head, "I don't think we should do this. Either way, we're done for." Roy then faced Ashnard and shouted, "Look, I don't know what you're planning, but how can you give us the chance to broke the curse when we all know full well that you wouldn't do that unless it's a trap! Either way we're finished!"

"We can't be finished!" Tana exclaimed.

"Maybe this guy should be finished." Ashnard waved his hand up and the man who was choking earlier fell on the ground, lifeless. Then before a second passed, another man started chocking, then two of them, then four, then six, then…

"All right! You win!" Galen shouted before Hector got the chance to do so. Every eye turned on him. Galen had no choice but to decide the unthinkable, "Lord Hector will follow your order."

"Really?" Ashnard looked interested, "Which is?"

Galen took a deep breath and said it, "Kill me."

Ashnard loved that answer. The captives didn't. Especially Lord Hector. He hated the fact that he had to kill, to kill, or to be killed as his three choices. But he had no choice. Ashnard however, knew that even if the Blood Pact is destroyed, the curse would still be effective. Worse, there was a greater chance that the curse would broadly spread across the continent, wiping it out in its entirety.

Galen faced Hector, "I'm sorry, Lord Hector." he then faced the rest of the captured army, "I'm sorry everyone. I've made a huge mistake and I have failed you. I will accept my fate."

"Excellent." Ashnard said, "Hector! You shall execute your Warrior of Hope Galen Sage at the waking of the sun tomorrow. I will provide you with the destruction of the document, and you and your Army will no longer be cursed."

"And you will leave this place? And free my daughter?" Hector asked.

"Consider 'em done." Ashnard couldn't stop smiling. In fact he couldn't stop chuckling. He immediately faced his soldiers and snapped his fingers at them, signaling them to escort his captives, "Take them away. And throw Galen into the Execution Dungeon. Tomorrow is going to be sweet. GGEAAHA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

***

Galen landed hard on the cold concrete ground inside one of the cells of the dungeons, after the Daein soldiers deliberately tossed him off like a piece of fish. They locked the cell and went off. Galen watched them leave, "You people ever heard of dropping other people down gently? Sheesh!"

He looked around the cell he was in: Large, overwhelmed by a foul smell, and the ground was covered in dead skins, rotting skeleton heads, and chains. Inside was very gold also. The cell could only provide a little bit of dusk light through a tiny cell window.

"So this is what jail looks like." he thought, "Smelly and freaky. Way worse than the detention room back in my high school."

"Enjoying your new cell, are you?"

Galen spun around, face-to-face with Gharnef who was on the other side of the cell. Gharnef smiled freakishly at him.

"You." Galen sounded angry. He approached the cell bars to face the dark pontifex, "Your accomplice tricked me into signing that contract!"

"It's too late now anyway." Gharnef said, "As new advisor to the Mad King, who now controls the Lycian League Army, we now have the power to control the general, the army, and you. Thank you for making my job so much easier. Oh! Want another surprise?"

At that moment Gharnef's body begun to alter in a disgusting fashion. His wrinkly face suddenly changed to something Galen never thought he'll see: the face of the Game Master!

"Oh my god." he gasped, "You…"

"The one who sent you here? The one who made the Lycian League turned against you?" the Game Master said, "You weren't supposed to exist anymore. Something is weird with you."

"What are you planning?"

"World Domination." the Game Master replied, "I was dead set on it, until the fortune-teller told me that you were going to kill me, stopping my attempt."

"Well I'm about to kill you right now!" Galen's anger took him over as he grabbed hold of the cell bars and shook it as if ready to break it. The Game Master's body suddenly morphed again, this time turning into a twisted-minded Lion Laguz. The Laguz looked black as charcoal and its fur on its neck were bushy and extracted a foul smell. The Laguz' eyes were similar to the Game Master's. The Lion roared and jumped its paws on the cell, as if ready to strike Galen. Galen jumped out of the way.

"Did I fail to mention?" the Game Master begun, "I am also a Beast from the Legion of Beasts."

"Shapeshifter." Galen whispered.

"More so. I'm becoming everything." the Game Master grinned, "Thanks to the spirits of many FE players I've been absorbing since you left your world. I'm also responsible for Lilina's kidnapping in case you're wondering."

"But what about Fancy and Jibs? And Zoey and Mathias?" Galen demanded, "What have you done to them?"

The Game Master shook his head, "I wouldn't worry about them. I would worry more about him."

A powerful surging sound rang behind Galen. Galen turned around to see the crystal pool forming from out of the blue and he saw through it a disturbing image. Something he wished he didn't see. His grandfather, in the hands of criminals!

"Galen!" Mr. Wellingstone saw his grandson and cried out in panic.

"… granddad!" Galen exclaimed.

"Oh, thank God you're safe!" Mr. Wellingstone replied, "Please, whatever you do, don't sign the Blood Contract! It's a trap! To the real world and the world that you're in! Everyone will die if you do!"

Galen fell silent, not knowing how to tell his grandfather that he already did.

Mr. Wellingstone faced his abductors, "Please do whatever you do to me, just don't hurt my grandson!"

"No!" Galen shouted. He didn't want to hear those words from his granddad. He was all he had!

The image suddenly vanished.

Galen angrily faced Gharnef, or the Game Master, or the Laguz, and approached him, "Hey! If you touch a hair on my granddad, I swear--!"

The Laguz jumped on the cell again, forcing Galen to shift back. Galen sternly stared at the beast.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Galen Sage." the Game Master replied, "Your destiny is due. Instead of leading an army against the alliance, you're gonna be executed by that army. But of course, even if you do get executed, the blood pact will still be in effect, thanks to that tattoo of yours. So really, just accept it. Hope is lost. You will die, Lilina will die, your meddling grandfather will die, and so will the entire Lycian League and your world. It's finished."

Galen didn't know what else to say. He was only furious, its heat was boiling up inside. He had to do something. Something fast.

The Game Master vanished right before his eyes, leaving Galen all alone. Galen, still pissed, frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair before he faced a wall and landed a good fist on it, bruising himself but forming a crack on the wall. He screwed up. He screwed up big-time. Yet there was no way to fix this mistake he made. Now the entire Lycian League were going to watch him die in the hands of their general. Not only the Game Master tricked him into this world, he tricked him into his doom, and that of his family and friends.

.

* * *

**Author's Note= **It's gonna take a while before the next chapter gets posted. So stay tight for more actions!

And thank you Chef Collette and Mace the Manakete for your latest characters Armand and Ivey. Armand will appear in the next Chapter. With the decent number of OCs that I have now, I will no longer need anymore OCs at this time. But if I do change my mind in the future, I'll let you all know :)

* * *


	12. Ch11: The Greil's Mercenaries

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

FIRE EMBLEM GX

* * *

**_Chapter 11:: The Greil's Mercenaries  
**

* * *

**_

**-Real World-**

"What the--? Hey! Stop this match!" Eli shouted at the 30-something blond woman with glasses who was confronting him. She laughed.

"Hey!" Eli shouted again, "Do you know what you are doing?!"

Skye whispered to Eli, "That is Ivey." she said, "She works for the Game Master. She's dangerous!"

"Well, you know so much girl from the Fire Emblem World, Skye." Ivey laughed, "But y'all fail to realize that once you're in a Fire Emblem Battle," she eyeballed Eli through her thick glasses, "you can't get out of it, unless you defeat… or be defeated." she said the last phrases dramatically, "Prepare to battle. Summoning: Petrine and her Army!"

Ivey pulled out two cards: her Gold Card and her Dark Card and she summoned Petrine's Figurine and right besides her was summoned her Daein Army.

"Summon your Army now, boy." Ivey chuckled.

Eli pulled out his Gold Card. Skye stuttered, "Okay Eli! Truth time! It's not just Araphen that will fall, but you will too!"

"I know that." Eli grunted.

"No. You don't know that!" Skye exclaimed, "When you will fall, you will lose your spirit to the Game Master! You will no longer be yourself!"

Eli turned to face Skye with utter shock on his face, "Girl say what now?"

Ivey laughed. Eli turned to face her again. "Why of course you will lose more than just the battle. You will lose your spirit. Your freewill. Your life. This is what I mean by defeat or be defeated." Ivey grinned, "Now draw."

Eli immediately pulled out a Titania, a Shinon, a Gatrie, a Boyd, an Oscar, a Rolf, a Rhys, a Mia, and a Soren Gold Card to the field. All Gold Cards combined together to create a Black Card. He summoned that Black Card out to the field.

Skye gasped, "Eli! What are you--?"

Eli didn't listen, "I summon out the Greil's Mercenaries Army in Defense Mode." Eli said before facing Ivey, "Your move."

"Bold choice." Ivey smirked, "Bold enough to lose." she cackled, "I summon Petrine and her army in Attack Mode."

**-Fire Emblem World-**

_The Greil's Mercenaries Fort. It was very late at night. And everything was quiet. But something has caused disturbance in the current peace the fort and the nature around it was having. It was war. And coming with it were two armies: good and evil. The Greil's Mercenaries' leader and young Crimean hero Ike, was surprised to see Prince Marth, leader of the Altean Army and prince of its kingdom at the mercenaries' front step. Whatever business he had, it was no formal tea-and-cake type of business. It was urgent, and time was pressing._

"Prince Marth?" Ike said, "What are you doing here?"

"Sir Ike." Marth sounded calm, but he was fidgeting, "We need your help. Something bad has happened to the Lycian League."

It took the Mercenaries a short while to swallow everything that they have heard from Marth and his uninvited Army.

"And Ashnard killed Zephiel?" Ike said, "So now, Bern is…?"

"under Daein's control now." Marth said, "Now Daein forged an alliance with Doluna and merged name: the Dark Empire Dohl-Daein. Ashnard plans to occupy Bern's Keep and Castle Ostia as his two powerful military strongholds."

"Dohl-Daein?" Boyd repeated, "That army name sounds too weird."

"We need you now more than ever." said Marth, "We need your help in rescuing Lord Hector and his Army, reclaim Lycia, and end the Blood Pact Galen has inflicted on us. This Galen guy is bad seed to the country and to the world."

"But we can't end the life of an innocent like Galen." Rhys said, "Who knows, maybe he didn't know what he was--!"

He didn't finish his sentence and the ceiling got ripped off, letting in strong wind blows, scattering everything in the fort. Mist was whisked off into the air by a wyvern, screaming for help.

"Mist!" Ike exclaimed.

The Greil's Mercenaries quickly got surrounded by the Daein Army, flocked with wyverns, paladin knights, and dark sages. The Mercenaries left the fort and surrounded it to face the opposing army.

"We have you now, Army of Altea." Petrine said, "Surrender now to the might of the Dohl-Daein Dark Empire!"

"Petrine…" Marth repeated.

"Where is Mist?" Ike exclaimed, "What have you done to her?"

The wyvern knight that had captured Mist descended right besides Petrine, holding Mist in a headlock, blade over her throat. Mist gasped.

"Right here." Petrine said.

"Mist!" Ike exclaimed.

"I have a message to deliver to you all from the Mad King Ashnard!" Petrine exclaimed, "Your country has fallen to the might of the Dohl-Daein Dark Empire! Thanks to Galen! Now, you are to lay down your weapons and surrender your army to us or…"

The wyvern knight pushed his blade closer to Mist's throat. The mercenaries and the Altean Army gasped.

"She'll lose more than just her life." Petrine threatened.

Marth slowly raised his arms in surrender, blade still at his grasp, "Okay, okay. You win." he said, "We'll drop our weapons. Just please… don't hurt her."

Petrine smiled, "Good."

**-Real World-**

Eli saw his army and Ivey's army that she summoned. There were more units in Ivey's army then Eli, forcing Eli to feel at a disadvantage.

Eli then looked at Ivey, "You may have twice as much army as I do, girlfriend." Eli said, "But your army's not as smart and as witty as it look."

"Really?" Ivey said, crossing her arms, "My army just surrounded you. One sudden move and they are gone."

"Not without my Trap Card." Eli pulled out his trap card and lay it on the field. "ACTIVATE!"

Ivey gasped at what Eli did. "NO!"

Skye pumped a fist in the air, "YES!"

Eli smirked, "Oh, yeah."

**-Fire Emblem World-**

Marth slowly knelt down to drop his weapon. The rest of the army did the same also. Ike and Marth both spotted Shinon, Leonardo, and a group of archers, hunters, snipers, and ballisticians hiding behind a tree, with their arrows pointing directly at the unnoticing wyvern knight and army.

Shinon fired his arrow, piercing the wyvern knight through his heart, and Leonardo hit the wyvern with his arrow by the skull. The beast and knight crashed to the ground, taking Petrine by surprise.

"Attack!" Ike ordered, and the Greil's Mercenaries along with the Altean Army went charging toward Petrine's Army, and a battle bloodshed took place. Arrows and Lances went flying across the army, axes were swinging, and swords were clashing. Petrine's Army was losing the battle fast.

**-Real World-**

Eli, Ivey, and Skye watched the battle unfolding. Eli's Army was besting Ivey's.

"Yes…" Eli then faced Ivey, "There's no way you can stop me now, lady."

"Really? Well…" Ivey pulled out an Item Card, "Can you handle this?"

Ivey boldly placed the card on the field, "ACTIVATE! And target Mist!"

"HEY! That's cheatin'!" Eli exclaimed.

**-Fire Emblem World-**

As the bloodshed was happening, the freed Mist was running in search of safety. She spotted a narrow way back to the fort and rushed for it. But halfway there, her feet stomped on a soft strange soil and it crashed right beneath her. She fell down a hole, screaming.

Ike who had just stabbed a soldier turned to witness his sister's peril, "MIST!" he cried out.

The panic hero rushed to his sister's aid.

**-Real World-**

Eli witnessed his army suddenly getting distracted on the field, and now Ivey's team took the advantage.

"No!" Eli exclaimed.

"Oh, yes." Ivey laughed, "Lose a cleric, and you'll lose your ticket of protection. Rule of the game."

"O my gosh, she is good." Skye gasped.

"I can't lose this match!" Eli panicked, witnessing his army gradually losing its number, "My team can't go down!"

"Now!" Ivey exclaimed before placing yet another Gold Card to the field, "Narshen! Come forth!"

**-Fire Emblem World-**

Ike reached Mist, but suddenly saw a large wyvern lord zooming above them. The wyvern let out a roar, strong enough to unleash a blasting wind, knocking Ike out of the way. The wyvern descended to where Mist was and whisked her from her trap into the sky.

"HEEEEELP!" Mist screamed at the top of her lung and a wheezy laughing was heard above her.

"Mist!" Ike cried out.

**-Real World-**

Eli witnessed the wyvern taking out Mist's LP. His LP began to deplete as well.

"Sweet. No cleric. No protection. Show me your worth now." Ivey provoked.

**-Fire Emblem World-**

"Fall back!" Marth ordered as he saw more numbers in the opposing army coming to defeat their numbers. The soldiers obeyed Marth and rushed back to the fort for safety. Marth saw Ike giving chase to the wyvern that got Mist.

"Ike!" he shouted, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting Mist back!" he exclaimed, "what does it look like?"

"Ike, no! You can't--!"

"Bombs' Awaii!" shouted the wyvern lord. It was Narshen. He flung a bomb down toward Ike. Ike stop to see the bomb heading down on him.

"IKE!" Marth screamed and ran toward Ike. He pushed him out of the way and the bomb landed on him instead.

**-Real World-**

An explosion wiped out Marth and most of his army's LP. Eli stood there, shell-shocked.

"Dang." Eli mumbled.

"Dang indeed." Ivey laughed, "Your commander is gone and there's nothing you can't do about it." she laughed, "The match is over."

Eli didn't know what to say except to scream in terror. His number was up. His soul's gonna be devoured at any second now.

"Wait a minute!" Skye exclaimed, "Marth ain't your army leader, Eli! He's a guest leader! You're controlling the Greil Mercenaries' Army and the Dawn Brigade's! Eli, that means your LP are still up! You haven't lost yet! You're still in the game!"

"What?" both Eli and Ivey shouted, one of them sounded exited and the other sounded pissed.

Eli check his LP. It went down to a small number, but not completely to zero, "HA! That means I'm not gone!" He then stared at Ivey, "And that means it's my turn! Ha! Ha! Haaaaa… ohh… wait a minute…"

Eli stopped laughing when he saw the army dispersing and falling back to the fort, "What are they doing? No. No. No! You can't--!"

**-Fire Emblem World- **

"Marth!" Ike saw Marth on the ground, horribly injured. He ran to get him and faced the army.

"Prince Marth is down!" an Altean soldier announced to the Army, "Fall back people! Fall back!"

The army took off for the fort. Ike screamed, "Wait! We still have the advantage!"

**-Real World-**

"Oh, oh!" Ivey smiled, "This is sweet. It looks like your army can't respond to your command for a while. Time to lay down the law. Activate trap!"

Ivey lay another card down on the field, "BOLGANONE FIELD! Any place your Army goes to hide, will detonate beneath their feet, wiping you out entirely!"

**-Fire Emblem World- **

Ike grabbed Marth and ran for the Mercenaries Fort. Narshen and Petrine watched the army retreated. The opposing army went to give chase inside. The two wyvern riders nodded at each other and Petrine pulled out another bomb. She flung it over the Mercenaries' Fort and a massive explosion ripped the entire field and the air off in an ear-piercing blare.

Mist witnessed the horror and screamed, "Noo!"

Petrine and Narshen laughed and high-fived each other.

"Oh yes, meddling girl!" Petrine said to Mist, "Your family is no longer alive. And you're coming with us!"

The two riders cackled as they rode off, leaving the fort to be burning with its inhabitants inside.

**-Real World-**

Eli's LP went down to zero before the holographic field disappeared. Eli now felt shell-shocked, and so did Skye.

Ivey laughed, "Bolganone Field. Works every time. Now…" Ivey glared to Eli's shaken eyes, "Get ready to say good-bye to your world…" she glimpsed over Skye as well, "…and you two… 'cuz you are about to be erased for good."

Ivey pulled out a Blank Card and pointed toward Eli and Skye. Their eyes began changing color and a strange warm air slowly began to surface off their jaws.

A huge weight suddenly struck the villainess on the head, and she crashed on the ground. Eli and Skye gulped their energies back and saw Ivey's attacker.

"Amelia?" Eli gasped.

Amelia Galewind was alive. And she looked different. Well, she still looked the same, except that she hid her face in a white hooded cloak.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you--!"

"Let's go." she ordered, interrupting Eli. She lured Eli and Skye out of the basement and into the dark Academy's hallways.

"We've heard rumors in the Academy that you were sucked up into void, doomed to be lost there forever." Eli said.

Amelia looked around the dark halls, but she still felt unsafe. She quickly pulled Eli and Skye into a nearby janitorial closet she spotted and locked the door.

"Okay." she cleared her throat, before admitting, "I thought so too. But that was until someone made contact with the Fire Emblem World through a Crystal Pool."

"The Game Master?" Skye asked.

Amelia shook her head, "Someone _else._" she said.

"What? But who?" Eli asked.

"I dunno." she said, "but I have a feeling that whoever contacted the Fire Emblem World recently made communication with Galen." Amelia said. "Apparently, having someone doing such contact can reverse the Game Master's plan of capturing souls, and if this keeps up, eventually all the FE players who had disappeared…!"

"… will reappear again to the world!" Skye finished.

"So what do we need to do?" Eli asked.

"Simple." Amelia said, "We find the Game Master's Stronghold and get that Crystal Pool."

"But there are pools here in the Academy. Why not access these ones here?" Skye asked.

"If we do, it will take a long time to reverse the Game Master's messes and the Game Master will know what we're doing." Amelia said.

"That'll put a target on our back." Eli assumed.

"Exactly." Amelia said, "But if we break in his stronghold and access that particular Crystal Pool, we'll have more essence to reverse the process at a fast pace, and the Game Master will never know that we have access to it since it's the only one he uses."

"So it settled." Eli sounded determined, "We're getting that Crystal Pool and getting all of the FE players, and Galen Sage, back into this world. And the Game Master will never see the light of day again."

Eli, Skye and Amelia exited the closet and headed out of the Academy in a rush.

.

* * *

**Author's Note=** For those who enjoy FEGx and most preferrably the FE series, I have created a FEGx fan-based survey for you all to check out. The survey is under my profile page and it is optional to take it, but it'll be nice to get some opinions from the readers.

* * *


	13. Ch12: Hidden Power

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

****FIRE EMBLEM GX**_**

* * *

**Chapter 12:: Hidden Power  
**

* * *

**_

**-Real World-**

"Sir." A soldier's voice spoke to his Game Master from inside a darkened chamber under the dark light of the night projected through a skylight.

The Game Master's head was seen turned to the soldier's direction and was seen nudging toward a glowing holographic field, signaling the soldier to place the Card there.

The Game Master coldly stared at the Card he just received on the field.

"And here I thought that I have gotten rid of this young man by banishing him from this sicken world we call Earth…" the Game Master coolly said, "but no. He had to survive his trip to Void and instead gets to help another world, restoring PEACE!" his voice suddenly boomed.

"And when the Lycian League thinks of him as their enemy, he sleeps in jail?" He bitterly went on; knowing and already predicting that Galen's time in jail could be short-lived, as he might escape it and free everyone. And the thought of that pissed him off.

His finger was heard snapped, and suddenly, torches of light ignited themselves around the field, bringing some faint light into the dark room, revealing it to be a fancy executive office that looked very similar to a Mafia-based business's office.

The Game Master was sitting on a large executive table, facing the holographic field. His fierce horrifying one-eye looked away from the field to stare at his prisoner, Mr. Wellingstone, enchained to a chair and forced to watch.

"Well," the Game Master began, "I'm not going to let another miracle run its course. For I will kill him myself!"

Mr. Wellingstone didn't want to hear these words. He shook his head, trying not to weep, "Please… " he begged, "Please don't hurt him…"

The Gold Card vanished before the two old men to release the figurine of Galen on the field. Then suddenly an army of figurines appeared on the same field. They were large bloodthirsty Feral Ones. It was at that sordid sight that Mr. Wellingstone finally broke down, "he's all I have!"

"Well," the Game Master callously responded, showing no emotion whatsoever, "You should have thought about it before you got in touch with him. Now he's going to suffer… as he should have years ago. And you too with him."

**-Fire Emblem World-**

It was three o'clock in the morning and Galen still couldn't sleep. The thought of what he did to the entire Lycian League Army, and possibly the entire city of Metropolis back in the Real World, was still eating him up inside. But he knew he had to do something fast to fix that mistake. But how exactly?

He stopped pacing as his blue eyes that looked fully determined just now, suddenly gazed around the prison like a hunted man.

He was hearing growling. And that wasn't his stomach. He slowly turned around and saw two creepy animal faces, blood-thirsty and hungry for human flesh, glaring back at him.

Feral Ones!

Galen let out a sharp breath, face-to-face with the twisted Laguz, growling loudly and approaching.

"Kill him!" the Game Master's creepy voice echoed in the prison.

GRAWWL!

The Feral Ones rushed in on Galen so fast, he almost didn't see them. Galen felt his back slammed hard on the bars. The Beasts had locked both his arms in, and were menacingly barking to his face, willing to bite it off any second.

Galen kneed one Feral on the lower gut, letting him free of one arm, and used that arm to clang the second Feral on the bar. Galen broke free of their grasp and faced the menacing beast, his arms were throbbing from excruciating pain.

He felt his back touch a large stomach. He turned around and saw… another Feral One!

Before he could react, the Feral One swung a horizontal slash across his face, striking him to the ground. Blood gushed out of his face and he felt excruciating pain there. His eyes were shut and he couldn't get up. The Feral Ones approached and pinned him to the ground, yowling.

He knocked one off him, and quickly managed to jump on his feet and landed a punch on another one. The third Feral One was close to him again and he thrust a knee jab on its stomach, flinching him, before landing a strong punch that sent it flying to a wall.

Another Feral One appeared right in front of him. He tried landing a strong elbow jab on its face but the Feral One didn't get hurt. The Feral One landed a blow across his chest and Galen saw himself airborne away from the Feral and he crashed hard this time on solid concrete wall. He fell to the ground, face-first.

Galen couldn't get up anymore. His visions blurred and he was in too much pain. He knew he was done for upon catching a glimpse of many Feral foots gathering around him. One Feral One picked him up, tightening his neck and growling. The Feral Ones all responded the same.

Mr. Wellingstone knew his grandson was going to die, but couldn't bear watching him suffer and trying to fight back with every small ounces of energy left in him.

"Stop it!" Mr. Wellingstone bellowed, tears pouring down endlessly, "Please, stop it! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!!"

"He did, Willy! He did!" the Game Master barked, "He was about to ruin my plan, and I'm NOT going to let that happen. Not EVER!"

Galen struggled with these forces of the Feral Ones that had suddenly doubled twice the number. He was facing an army of Feral Ones now, all claws clenched on his neck in unison, and all shark-looking teeth clamping up and down nonstop. He knew he was going to be dead for sure, but he wasn't going to give up until his last breath!

He tried pulling them off him but the Feral Ones were besting him. That was until he let out a dragon scream that ripped the prison's atmosphere and with that last cry, his tattoo glowed a radiant blue light, blinding the entire place. Galen effortlessly pushed the Feral Ones off him with an unbelievable Herculean force.

The Game Master screamed, "What?!"

Mr. Wellingstone turned stunned. He let out a slight chuckle of disbelief.

Galen quickly stood up, all fired up and fully-determined to fight, his blue eyes lighting up as if possessed. A blue spirit the shape of a majestic dragon had enveloped him and was facing the Feral-Ones who, were now fearing him.

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? The Game Master's cry was heard in the prison, KILL HIM! KILL HIIIM!!

The Feral Ones didn't listen. They were literally shaken at Galen's sudden transformation, like defenseless puppy dogs in the face of danger.

Galen moved his palms together, gathering blue energy onto them, forming an energy ball. He tugged his arms toward and let out a roaring shout. The blue energy pushed into a beam, blasting the enemies into nothingness and completely destroying the prison. The Feral Ones were gone.

The Game Master couldn't believe this. His army was defeated in a sweeping stroke… by a defenseless kid! The Holographic field vanished before his eyes, and he held onto his hair, ready to yank them off roots, "This… can't be…" he muttered before screaming, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Galen went down on his knees, completely powerless and exhausted.

"So the Prophecy is true indeed."

Another voice rang out in the prison. This time it sounded calmer and friendlier than the Game Master's. Galen turned to face the person who just spoke. It was yet another beast.

Galen flinched and started backing away.

"Relax." The Laguz threw his arms up in surrender, "I'm not your enemy." He reassured.

Galen noticed the Laguz was different from the Feral. It wasn't Feral at all, nor did he appear dangerous. He was actually a young cat Laguz the size of a golden retriever with brown fur and a cream belly.

The Laguz shifted back into his human form. He had spiky brown hair, purple eyes, and had brown cat ears and tail. He wore a blue tunic and blue pants, white wrist bands and gauntlets, and brown boots.

The Laguz slowly approached Galen before pulling out of his pocket a concoction and offered it to him. Galen glanced over the concoction then back at the Laguz. He was nervous to take the concoction, but then he could see that the Laguz was nervous as well, despite the fact that he put up a fake expression to show that he wasn't.

"It's a Potion. Please take it, Baron Dragon." The Laguz sounded begging, "It will help your wounds and regenerate your strength."

Galen slowly picked the concoction from the Laguz's hands and drank it all in one gulp. A strange golden light surrounded his body and he felt soothing in his wounds as the light penetrated into them, healing them completely. He also felt vigorous strength returning to him anew, and stood up completely in shape again.

"I gotta be honest with you Baron Dragon." The cat laguz started speaking uneasily, "I am afraid of Beorcs. And to me, it feels really awkward helping you even though you are one." The Laguz chuckled on the word "really".

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" Galen honestly asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I am called Armand, from the Gallian Kingdom of the Legion of Beasts. I am a Cat Laguz sent here to help you. I'll give you more detail later. But now we must go."

Armand started for the stairway toward the exit, "The Lycian League needs you now more than ever."

"I can't."

Armand turned to face him, shocked, "What?"

Galen laid eyes on the floor. Armand knew something was bugging him.

"What do you mean you can't, sir?" he approached.

"I mean I…!" Galen sighed hesitantly, "… I can't face the Lycian League. Now that they want me gone. I betrayed them."

Armand furrowed his brows, "What?"

"I let them down, okay?" Galen let it out loud, "I destroyed their lives! I signed the friggin' Blood Pact and now… they're gonna die because of me. Because of ME!"

"Baron Dragon, Sir! You speak of nonsense!" Armand exclaimed.

Galen rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say. You don't have the fate of the world hung up on your shoulders."

"Nevertheless, you are the Baron Dragon!" Armand argued, "Ever heard of the legend of the sacred Baron Dragons? They come to the worlds every thousand years, to deliver its people! To lead them from oppression to victory! To defeat war and its causes of it! They bring freedom no matter what obstacles thrown at them!"

Galen looked at Armand interestingly. Armand went on, "And if you are going to give up on your destiny just because of one simple mistake, they you are deceiving us all! Just… don't do this only for the people here in this world. Do this for the people in yours."

That caught Galen's attention.

"They too need you now more than ever: your FE fans, your best friends… they all fighting and sacrificing their lives for you, even your grandfather. So where's your part in this?"

That last phrase grabbed Galen's full attention.

"So, what's it gonna be, Baron Dragon?" Armand asked, "Will you let destiny run its course as it is right now? Or are you willing to take a stand? Are you willing to change destiny?"

It took Galen a firm silent moment to finally make his choice. And he looked fully resolute to follow it.

"Let's go kick some Daein butts."

Armand and Galen reached the prison where the Lycian League Army was held, and breached it. The soldiers got alerted when Armand turned back into a Cat Laguz and pounced on a soldier by surprise, and Galen knocked out cold a soldier from the back before stealing his sword.

"The Prisoner has escaped! I repeat, the prisoner has esc—!"

Another soldier got cut off when Galen's sword pierced him in the heart, sticking out from the back. The soldier fell on the ground dead to the prisoners' horror.

Galen and Armand kept fighting the soldiers coming with series of swords clash and claws tearing skins, until the soldiers guards were no more. Galen pulled out of a dead soldier the prison's key and jiggled it over a prison where Hector was watching, stunned.

"Galen, what are you doing?" Hector demanded.

"I'm getting you out of here." Galen said.

"But…" Roy added, "You're a betrayer of Lycia."

"Betrayer or not," Galen quickly glanced over Roy, "I'm getting you out. I'm not going to give up on my mission."

"Who's the pet?" Marcia nudged her head near the Laguz. The Laguz glowered, "I'm not a pet, I'm a Laguz. The name's Armand." He then noticed all eyes on him, "And can you all stop staring?"

"Wait, you're from the Mythical Legion of Beasts?" Kieran looked surprised.

"He's shy around Beorcs. You should understand that." Galen explained breaking off the jail cells open.

The Lycian League pulled out of their prison, free at last. Galen faced them all, "Look," he began, "we attack first, we ask questions later. Right now, you make sure that you take back Castle Ostia, and clean up all their messes. I'm going to deal with Ashnard and save Lilina."

"By yourself?" everyone exclaimed.

"You can't do this by yourself!" Hector exclaimed, "That's madness! You're not properly trained!"

"I know." he responded, "but I don't care. Either way, this man is going down."

The League saw that Galen had turned serious. What made this full-spirited, self-loving young man that everyone loves to hate, turn into this fully-determined, heroic, selfless figure? Either way, a lot has changed since Ashnard took over Ostia. The League was about to take off, but sultry-looking temptress sage Sonia, with her ebony black color, stopped their track.

"The only way that you're going to go meet Ashnard is in Hell." Sonia chuckled, arms crossed, "You're not going anywhere, delinquents." She then paused, "Unless you're all in the mood for some summer ice-cream, soldier-flavored."

On cue, Sonia extended her hand toward one of the Lycian League soldier and a loud CLINSH shook the fort's walls and everything got blinded by a white light.

The light then faded out revealing the soldier encased on ice. The Lycian League looked horrified.

"So, any volunteers?" Sonia cackled.

* * *

**Author's Note=** For those who enjoy FEGx and most preferrably the FE series, I have created a **FEGx fan-based survey** for you all to check out. The survey is **under my profile page **and it is optional to take it, but you'll get a **sneak peek **if you do so. And it's nice to hear some opinions.

_

* * *

_


	14. Ch13: Hoedown Throwdown

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

****FIRE EMBLEM GX**_**

* * *

**Chapter 13:: Hoedown Throwdown  
**

* * *

**_

**-Fire Emblem World-**

"So, what's it gonna be?" Sonia said, cornering the Lycian League from escaping the prison.

Galen boldly stepped forward, "I'm in."

The League all looked surprised, including Sonia. But Sonia didn't show it.

"Well, if it isn't Cutie Dragon." Sonia charmingly said.

"You bitch." Galen calmly breathed the words, "How dare you tricking me into signing this blood contract, making me think it's gonna solve everything and then send me home."

"Bitch. Hmm…" Sonia rubbed her chin in wonder, "Interesting choice of words, coming from the word 'witch'."

"Yea, you're a witch too, but I prefer bitch better." He said before stepping forward till he and Sonia were nose-to-nose. Well, actually nose-to-chin since Sonia was like a few inches taller than Galen. Galen looked straight into her eyes, "You may be beautiful on the outside, but your heart ain't that pretty."

"Pshh." Sonia raised a palm to his face, looking away.

"Galen! Forget about her." Hector advised, "You go deal with Ashnard."

"Ah! Not on my watch." Sonia scorned.

"You sure?" Galen asked Hector.

"We'll deal with her." Roy said, pulling out his sword, "Her soul is black and devoid of warmth anyway."

"If she had made your life miserable, we'll make _hers_ the same way." Marcia said, pulling out her lance.

"I hate tricksters like her." Kieran said, pulling out his axe, "People like her deserve a blade implanted on their chest."

"The Baron Dragon shall be protected no matter what!" Armand said before transforming into his cat self.

All attention went to Muston the Merchant, who was completely weaponless and looked very uncomfortable with everyone staring. He quickly raised his hands in surrender, "I am no part in this!"

"So, the entire Lycian League against a powerful witch?" Sonia smirked, "I like it."

Sonia approached the Lycian League, no longer paying attention to Galen. She still knew he was in the room though, as she waved her hand to him in dismissal, "You better run along now, boy. You do not want to see me roasting these pathetic weapon-wielding cowards in front of you. Trust me, it's not pretty."

"Go!" Hector commanded Galen. Galen briefly hesitated, not wanting to abandon his comrades. But he has a duty to fulfill. So he took off in haste.

Sonia stopped her paces to face her enemies, "So. Are you ready, measles?"

"Not as ready as they are." Hector winked at Sonia. Sonia looked alert.

The wall behind Sonia suddenly crumbled into pieces and the ceiling collapsed in a massive sudden explosion. A massive army suddenly invaded the prison, cornering Sonia and the Lycian League: Eliwood's Pheraen Army, Elincia's Royal Knights, Ike's Greil's Mercenaries, Marth's Altean Army, and General Percival of half of the colossal Etrurion Army (Etrurion as the name suggest for the Etruria-Begnion Alliance). They were all there.

"Now we're ready." Hector added.

"What is this?" Sonia sounded disgusted, "Hundreds of men against one?"

"Sonia. By order of the Royal Queen of Crimea, I order you and your men to surrender. Put down your weapons." Elincia said.

"Or we'll be forced to use our weapons." Eliwood added boldly.

"Either way, we'll make you pay for what you did to our country." Marth threatened.

"Our countries and our friends." Ike added.

"I would surrender if I were you Sonia." Percival added, "Each army here is joining for a cause: Pherae is a close friend of Ostia and will refuse to see the day her friend falls to her enemy. Crimea does businesses with both Pherae and Ostia. So whatever happens, she will always meddle. Altea lost her home and is currently seeking revenge and her seat back, so does these fine Mercenaries. And us, the Etrurion Army? Well, you know the story about us."

Sonia scoffed as she was not alone as well. The Dohl-Daein Army that had captured Ostia Castle had bought reinforcements, surrounding the allied forces. The numbers were twice the size as the allied forces.

"I believe you wenches know the Dohl-Daein Army that captured this fine castle, and your precious daughter." Sonia said, "If you don't want to get hurt, you better leave… or die."

Hector finally readied his weapon, "We rather die."

The two opposing armies roared their battle cries and went head-to-head, cleaving swords at each other and causing bloodshed in the setting.

An enemy unit watched the bloodshed happening at the foot of Castle Ostia and turned to run up the stairs. He dashed down the corridors when he saw Galen approaching. Galen stopped. The enemy stopped too.

"B-Baron Dragon…" the enemy gulped.

Galen pulled out his sword, "Sup buddy! You're ready to party? Cuz I am."

The enemy turned around and ran the other direction. Galen went hot on his pursuit. The enemy turned to a corner and saw a wall on his way: dead end.

He looked behind, watching Galen's shadow growing in the torchlight, warning him of his presence. The enemy pulled out his Warp Staff and raised it up, just in time for Galen to see him warped away by a bright glyph.

The glyph warped the enemy back to the throne room, right in front of King Ashnard and a multitude of soldiers. The enemy was taken by surprise.

"Your Majesty!" the enemy gasped, unable to breathe as he tried to speak after all that running he did up the stairs before facing Galen. But Ashnard was a very impatient man, and didn't care for his health.

"SPEAK, PEASEANT!" Ashnard barked, "What's going on in the castle?!"

"It's Galen!" the mage reported, "He escaped his cell and freed the Lycian League Army! And they teamed up with a bigger army downstairs! They're trying to recuperate the castle!"

Ashnard looked away, carelessly dismissing these reports.

"Worse of all, he's coming for you!" the mage went on, "He was pursuing me, and—!"

"You let him pursue you?" Ashnard's voice suddenly went in a low-tone. The mage gulped. Whenever the Mad King spoke _this_ low, his next move would either be a booming shout or someone's head chopped off by his colossal blade: preferably the messenger's head.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" the mage begged, "I was caught off guard! I didn't have a weapon, only the Warp Staff, and I should have used it to banish him, and… Please! Please! Oh, Pleaase! Spare me, my King!"

Ashnard descended from his throne and walked toward a window to witness the city of Ostia turning into a warzone. The soldiers who were with him began to get paranoid.

"Lord Ashnard! If what Sir Hugh says is true, we gotta go! Like NOW!" the first soldier begged also.

"The Baron Dragon cannot find you here like this!" the second soldier replied.

"Let him come." Ashnard's decision stunned the soldiers.

"Sir?"

Ashnard then faced the soldiers, "I've been waiting centuries for this. To be able to fight a worthy opponent, let alone a Baron Dragon, who still believes himself a mortal. Now, if this pathetic kid wants to kill me this badly to rescue his General's precious little daughter, then let's see if he has that potential."

"But sir!" another soldier exclaimed, "He's the _Baron Dragon! _Spoken by the legend!!"

"A true king would leave the Castle to head back to Daein and await him there at the next challenge!" another soldier blurted, "Not face him here and ending up being defeated!"

Ashnard glowered at his line of soldiers. He slowly approached them, "Are my ears deceiving me, or are your _ears_ deceiving my orders? We will meet. Him. Here!" he articulated.

The soldiers gulped.

Ashnard gazed across his line of soldiersbeforemustering a stalking smile, "Unless… as your noble king, I can help you out in… meeting him." He slowly licked his lips and unsheathed his sword.

**-Real World-**

"Fancy, wake up!"

Fancy sprung up from a bench at a local mall. She saw her friends, and Jibs who woke her up, gathered around her, as well as a crowd-full of people, giving her the expression that she was out for a long time.

"Hey? What happened? What time is it?" She looked around the observing crowd.

"Does it matter?" Taylor replied, "You were out for a long time. We couldn't wake you up."

"This is Taylor Muse." Mathias introduced the tomboy, "She helped us out there in Metropolis when the dragons were thrashing about."

"We ended up in the Metropolis Mall." David said, "The dragons have vanished. And surprisingly so did everything that was destroyed. It was like all of this was an illusion."

"But it's over for now." Belle said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"It's not over! It can't be over!" Fancy exclaimed, "These armies! All those people! They were real!"

"What?" the gang seemed lost.

"What are you talking about?" Jibs asked.

"That dream I just had." Fancy explained, "The armies were fighting. There was bloodshed everywhere! And Galen was with them!" she then recalled having Galen's Card on hand, "Oh gosh! What about Galen?" she asked, "Where is he? We gotta find him! He was on the tip of my hands and now—!"

Fancy was rudely interrupted, "Well look who decided to be homeless? Sleepin' on da bench like dropout sass, Fifi Girl."

_Fifi Girl?_ Fancy's face tightened. She recognized that voice anywhere: proud spoiled brat with a whole lotta attitude.

All attention turned to a short chubby dark-skinned girl looking all fine in her BCBG outfit of red silk blouse and tight jeans with the bling-bling on the side. Her lips were firm and rosy and she wore D&G sunglasses, and carried a gold purse. Her ebony hair was attached in a ponytail. She was escorted by her supermodel-looking girlfriends.

"Dropout, sass? Briana." Fancy growled at the presence of her cruelest rival of all things fashion and gossip, "You're the one who dropped out after inheriting all of your daddy's cash! I'm trying to be a hard-working independent girl making a living!"

"And what's that living? Fire Emblem Games?" Briana taunted, "That's not a living, that's sad!"

Her girlfriends giggled bitchily and the crowd followed with an ooh.

"And you know what, Fifi?" Briana wasn't done, "You only doin' that cuz of your friggin' boyfriend Galen." From how she sounded, she hated Galen with passions, "You wasted your time jumping over him when we all know that he never liked you in the first place. Maybe that's why he died. He killed himself!"

The crowd oohed again.

"Oh!" Briana went on, "And if it makes you feel any better, that bastard deserved it."

The crowd oohed again, this time more loudly. Fancy stood up, looking pissed off and approaching Briana threateningly, "Okay, now look here, toad—!"

"Fancy!" the gang restrained Fancy, and Briana haughtily watched her struggling.

"Let me handle this." Taylor said to Fancy before facing Briana, "I don't know who you are girl, but that wasn't very nice, y'know? What you said? Don't be a hater."

"Hey, I'm not being a hater." Briana said, her hands rose up, "I'm just speakin' from my mind! That guy's not worth it. He was an arrogant, selfish bitch who don't care about people but himself! And just because he's a celebrity at this stupid Fire Emblem Game, doesn't mean he's gotta act all-that like he's better than everybody else. Talk about a spoiled brat."

The crowd oohed again, but Briana wasn't done.

"So no child, I ain't a hater. But he deserved to be dead and I got better things to do." She started walking off and the gang got agitated by her comments again.

"Like what? Shop, shop and more shop?" Jibs stopped her, "And Galen was a good guy! He still is, and he's not dead!"

Taylor whispered to the gang, pointing at Briana, "Did she just call me child?" she felt a vein on her forehead popping out slowly.

"I don't get you, Briana." Fancy shook her head in disbelief, "How can you say that you don't hate a person when you wish death upon them? That's cold!" she then paused, "But, then again, coming from you I should've expect it."

Briana stepped in front of Fancy in her stiletto high heels, until her nose barely touched her rival's, "You wanna expect a finger, bitch?"

Fancy's eyes turned coldblooded and the crowd turned excited over a catfight waiting to happen.

"You know what guys!" Taylor quickly pulled Fancy away from Briana, "Stop!" she then faced Fancy, "Don't listen to her anymore, okay. She's not worth it." Taylor then took a quick glance at Briana before leaving with the gang, "Come on, let's go find that Figurine Card."

The gang was leaving but Briana didn't stop the ranting, "Yeah, you ain't worth it either! Go suck a hairy nut tomboi!"

Taylor stopped walking. Her heart tightened and her face flushed a crimson red of fury. Before Briana knew it, Taylor turned around and threw a solid punch on the girl's face, sending her propelling like an out-of-control jet to a wall. The crowd went wild and more attention got drawn into the scene.

"WHATCHU SAY TO ME BITCH? WHATCHU SAY TO ME BITCH?!" Taylor menacingly approached Briana. She approached so fast, it was like she was running. The gang stopped Taylor from getting closer.

"Taylor, please! Calm down!" David begged.

"It's not worth it like you said!" Mathias said.

Taylor got distracted and a fuming Briana seized her chance. She dashed toward Taylor and tackled her to the ground. To the crowd's arousal, Briana started punching Taylor without stopping, but Taylor blocked most of her attacks then headbutted her. Briana flinched, giving Taylor the advantage to pin her down in place, delivering her part of the blows.

Everyone watched the fight, including Zenner, who was supposed to be the adult to stop this. He was at the mall's bridge on the second floor, secretly talking to someone on his cell phone, when he witnessed it. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Listen. I gotta go. Something came up. Don't forget what we agreed on."

He hung up his cell phone and sighed again, rolling his eyes, "I don't have time for this." He finally ran downstairs and into the crowd.

"HEY! HEY! HEEY!" he screamed, pulling Taylor off Briana while Briana's girls pulled her away from Taylor. Taylor's face looked like a beast. More like a Feral One.

"What's going on here?!" Zenner shouted.

"That beast attacked me!" Briana yelped, before glaring back at Taylor, "Punch me again and I'm gonna respond!"

Taylor's fists were still clenched, "Maybe I should shove my FOOT down your——!"

The crowd screamed excitedly, drowning out Taylor's vulgar last phrases as the tomboy tried to break free from Zenner's grasp to pummel Briana some more. Briana looked ready to deliver her punches too, but her girls were restraining her.

Belle whispered to David, "Glad we're not Taylor's enemies. Phew."

David laughed at his sister's joke.

**_

* * *

_**

The gang exited the mall, but they were all ganged up by a massive crowd of young hipsters, all dying to know everything that had just happened at that mall.

"Damn, Taylor!" An amazed Fancy faced Taylor, "What you did back there to Briana! That was crude and crass!"

Taylor glowered at Fancy.

"I LOVED IT!" Fancy cried out in glory and everyone cheered in response, "You were GOLD out there!"

"Yeah man!"Mathias said, "That was like adding fuel to the fire during Fire Season!"

"Y'all need to calm down kids! Y'all need to calm down! One question at a time! ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!" Zenner tried to keep the tension of kids under pressure as the gang reached a populated avenue. There were so many questions pouring out of the crowd: where _was_ Galen? Was he really dead like Briana said? What did Briana and the gang knew that the public didn't know? What was the cause of the fight?

The investigation was still far from over and people just kept asking questions, never getting a straight-up answer. The anticipation was overwhelming.

"All of that had to happen because Galen's missing." Jibs sighed, "What then? If the President of the United States goes missing, would we get that much excitement?"

"No doubt we could." Belle pointed out, "The President rules the entire nation. Him, going MIA, would cause uproar to the entire world. In Galen's case, it's only the city of Metropolis."

Mathias faced Taylor with concern, "You feel better now?"

Taylor glowered from one eye's corner, "Speak to me again and your face will be like a squashed tomato."

Mathias backed off the still-fuming Taylor.

"We need to find Galen's Card guys." Fancy whispered enough for the gang to hear but not for the stalking crowd to hear, "How are we going to go on facing the Game Master if we got that much crowd at our tail?"

"No need." David said, "I got an idea." He then faced the crowd, "Hey everybody!" he pulled out his hat. Everyone turned to his attention.

"See this authentic baseball hat?" David said, "Galen gave it to me before he vanished! He never washed it!"

He tossed it into the air and the crowd went wild for the cap. The gang seized that chance to escape their stalking.

* * *

**Note****: **There's been recent speculation that a new Fire Emblem game is gonna be announced this month (FE12). Would you want a remake or an original? Vote now on my profile.


	15. Ch14: Heartless, Thy Name is Mad King

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

****FIRE EMBLEM GX**_**

* * *

**Chapter 14:: Heartless, Thy Name is Mad King  
**

* * *

**_

**Real World-**

The gang finally reached Metropolis Square, surrounded by its many skyscrapers and HD screen billboards flashing commercial vids of various products and businesses every minute and busy people going here and there. And with its huge space, they were 100% sure and certain that they have lost their pursuers.

"ATTENTION! ALL FIRE EMBLEM GAMERS AND FANS! ATTENTION! ALL FIRE EMBLEM GAMERS AND FANS!"

The entire city crowd found a face hidden in the shadows plastered on these HD billboard screens, addressing them.

"This is your _current _and _permanent _Fire Emblem Game Master speaking!" the hidden face spoke, "Letting you all know that the next Fire Emblem Games Tournament is coming!"

The FE players in the crowd got all pumped up to the news. But the heroes were more and less pumped. They were suspicious.

"Are you ready to get'cha head in the game? Register NOW for the Preliminaries, scheduled for this Friday, for an entry to the Fire Emblem Games Tournament! Registration are now posted online! So go on now, bring in your best figurines, your best deck, and be ready to not trust anyone because this tournament has a new rule," he dramatically paused.

"Fight anyone! Anywhere! Anytime!" he said, "For I now declare this Fire Emblem Games Tournament a war! Fight till you bleed!"

The surprised crowd chattered at this twisted piece of news.

"And the last one standing will have an opportunity to face me! And me only!"

The heroes rolled their eyes. After all, who else would still have the seat beside him? But that brought excitement to the crowd.

"The winner of the entire game will be titled Fire Emblem Game Master, and—!"

The Game Master then flashed to the world the ultimate prize. The city stared, eye-widen and jaws-hanged.

"—will earn this exclusive Fire Emblem Figurine Card: the Baron Dragon!"

The gang stood still, stunned and disbelieved by that second sudden twist of event. First this tournament's fight-till-the-death rule could turn the entire city into a bloodbath. And the reward would be Galen! How atrociously wicked coming from the Game Master.

The fan crowd however got wild and excited over getting a seat as the Fire Emblem Game Master AND getting a rare card. Worth entering and winning at all cost!

"Register NOW online or at the Fire Emblem World Skyscraper to get your tickets—!"

The FE fan crowd dashed for the skyscraper, or the nearest WIFI computer location to sign up. Some didn't bother to go as they got their iPhones and Blackberries on and surfed to the site like crazy.

The Game Master shut off his screen, "And the game shall start… worldwide." He muttered, letting out a cold laugh.

"The Fire Emblem Games Tournament. It's gonna start again." Fancy informed.

"What are we going to do?" Jibs asked his big sister.

There was a brief silence in the group, before Mathias responded boldly, "We'll enter."

All eyes turned to him. Mathias then explained, "This old geezer is up to something. If we get into the tournament and win at all cost, we'll reach him and steal Galen's Figurine Card back, and we'll expose his deception to the world, therefore saving the world in the long run, the other FE players lost, and Galen. And let's not forget my sister too. I want revenge on what he did to her."

Mathias wasn't aware his sister came back. In fact, she was with Eli and Skye at another street corner. They too have heard the surprising announcement and found it to their advantage.

"The Fire Emblem Games Tournament." Eli said, "This is a perfect camouflage on our plan."

"Yes." Amelia said, examining the billboard, "And the Tournament will happen anywhere in this city of Metropolis. While they get distracted, we go to either the Fire Emblem World Skyscraper or the Game Colosseum where Galen and the Game Master fought to access the the Crystal Pool that ol' geezer possesses."

"So," Skye gulped, "That means, only one Crystal Pool in these two buildings is the real one?"

"We must be very cautious." Amelia warned, "If we make contact with the wrong pool, the Game Master will catch us and it's Game Over for all of us. But I've found a solution."

"What's that?" Skye asked.

Amelia pulled out a Figurine Card from her deck. It was the Figurine Card of Pelleas. She closed her eyes and the card extracted a strange energy to it. Skye and Eli watched as Amelia does a quick ritual on her card: some sort of quick 5 seconds voodoo kung-fu dance. The card had vanished from her hand.

"What was that?" Eli asked.

"It's called stalling." Amelia said, "Galen might be in trouble, so in the meantime we need him alive. Now, let's go find the Pool."

Amelia and Skye took off, leaving a confused Eli who still looked like he demands answers, "But what was that, really? Can you get me in on this?"

**_

* * *

_**

**-Fire Emblem World-**

Galen finally reached the Castle's Audience Chamber. The atmosphere was dark and eerily filled with dark presence. Galen felt alone and uncomfortable in his body, but he knew that he must face and defeat the Mad King to free the Lycian League Army no matter what.

He saw an army—a horizontal line of foot soldiers--facing him, blocking the way to the throne. They looked immobile. Galen slowly approached the army, sword firmly at his grasp, until he was nose-to-nose with one soldier. He gently touched his mask with his finger, and suddenly the mask fell. The soldier was headless!

Before he knew it, the entire army of soldiers suddenly fell into pieces. They appeared decapitated. Galen was horrified… and scared. This Ashnard guy must have done this.

"So…"

Galen turned around at the Mad King's voice, jumpy. Ashnard was approaching him from twelve feet away, dragging his massive sword on the ground.

"…you enjoyed this little 'stack-up' show?" Ashnard smiled an evil smile, "I would've said that I made it myself, but that would be taking credit for something I didn't come up with. It was the Game Master's idea. And it was my own doing."

"Game Master…" Galen breathed.

"Don't act surprised, worm!" Ashnard sternly said, "I know everything about you and your world. If what Gharnef said is true, that our worlds are connected somehow, then what's the point of ruling one when I can rule both? And it all starts by killing innocent and steal their souls."

Ashnard raised his heavy blade with just one hand, "And you just so happen to be lucky number one."

"How can you be so heartless, Ashnard?" Galen said in a calm tone, "These were your _own_ men. I've never seen such cold-blooded act of violence—!"

"Cold-blooded? Peh." Ashnard chuckled, "Didn't bother me when my father said it before I killed him, and it doesn't even bother me now." Ashnard stabbed his massive sword to the ground, "If you don't want an atrocious death, but want a peaceful one, may I suggest you say a little prayer. I'll give you five seconds."

"I'm not dying today, Ashnard. You are." Galen readied his sword, ready for combat, "Just know your place." Galen swung his sword toward Ashnard, but Ashnard, at that swiftness of speed, blocked it with his badass sword. The two clashed swords together, then Galen saw a quick opening and surprised Ashnard with a thrust kick on the chest, felling him down on one knee.

Galen grinned, knowing the advantage he just got. He descended his sword down to Ashnard, but before he knew it, Ashnard seized him by the neck, and locked it tight. Galen couldn't breathe. He let go off his sword to struggle.

"Big mistake." the Mad King said before effortlessly lifting Galen up from the ground, turned around and slammed his body down to it.

Ashnard then raised his blade and descended it toward the wounded Galen, but the teen quickly rolled out of the way, dodging the blow, and the sword sliced through the ground like meat. CRASH! The impact caused part of the castle's ground to crumble into pieces, revealing a deep pit.

Ashnard turned around. Galen quickly grabbed his sword and threw another swing at him, but Ashnard blocked it with his sword on one hand and with his other hand threw a fist across Galen's face, sending him airborne. Then Ashnard followed Galen airborne, comboed him with a couple of sword slashes, and delivered a meteor smash, sending him crashing onto the pile of decapitated soldiers' bodies. Blood spilled everywhere in the castle.

The wounded Galen struggled through the pile of bodies and saw Ashnard charging toward him. Stunned, he quickly reached for his sword he let go off, but accidentally grabbed a head! He jumped at the sight and quickly turned to see Ashnard close to his face.

He slammed the soldier's head to Ashnard's and heard a cracking noise. Ashnard cried in agonizing pain, eyes shut and hands over his bleeding head.

Galen quickly got up despite the pain of bleeding blows he'd received, seized that slim chance to grab his sword again, turned around to swing, but Ashnard had quickly recovered and was right in front of him grinning. He startled, and just when he was about to react, Ashnard vanished, only to reappear behind him. Galen quickly recovered and… didn't see Ashnard again! He didn't know where to turn!

Ashnard appeared again from behind and with all his might, descended his sword down in a slam, forcing Galen down on his knees, screaming in bleeding pain.

Ashnard grabbed him again by the head with just one hand and with a good toss, slammed him halfway toward a pit 's edge. Galen noticed the danger he was in and quickly recovered. Ashnard descended his blade toward him again. Galen raised his sword to block the attack but Ashnard's sword halved it. The Mad King then struck Galen in a sweeping-upward fashion, sending him airborne right above the pit. Galen managed to grab on the pit's edge with one arm. His other arm was severely wounded.

He gasped at the sight of the bottomless pit. He saw Ashnard right above him with a vicious murdering smile.

"You're the one who's gonna die today." Ashnard raised his sword up high, hilt firmed, "Know your place!" and descended the sword toward Galen.

The sword was inches away from Galen's face when it completely vanished from Ashnard's grasp, to the Mad King's surprise.

"What the—?"

Galen who had shut his eyes tightly, slowly opened them and saw Ashnard no longer had a sword. He too looked surprised.

"Let him go." A voice was heard in the castle.

Ashnard turned around and saw Pelleas right behind him. The Daein Prince had his hand pointed toward Ashnard.

"You." Ashnard growled under his breath, "Out of my way, kid! This isn't your fight! Or else, you want to join him."

"But this is my country." Pelleas said quietly.

"Do you even know who you really are? Really?" Ashnard barked.

"You should know, Father." Pelleas called Ashnard by that name, "Now, let the boy go, before anyone gets hurt."

That took Ashnard like a half-minute before he started walking away from the pit, and from Galen, "Okay, fine." He said, "I will let him go."

Pelleas still looked wary. His hand was still pointing at Ashnard as if ready to shoot some magic.

"But can you deal with this monstrosity?" Ashnard asked, and right on cue the castle walls crashed and in came Ashnard's massive dragon flying right for Pelleas and gave the prince a knock-out. The dragon flew away.

Galen was slipping fast. His hand holding on the ledge was extremely tired and sore, and his other arm was still wounded. Any seconds, Galen would be gone.

"Little help here?" Galen called for Pelleas, hoping for a response.

"Help is out cold right now. You want me to take a message?" Ashnard replied, surprising Galen.

"How about I give you one?" I sneered, "Go to hell!"

Ashnard chuckled, "Not before you do…" he said before raising his sword up, blade aiming at Galen's slipping hand, "…without your fingers. They don't need 'em in hell."

* * *


	16. Ch15: Victory's Road

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

****FIRE EMBLEM GX**_**

* * *

**Chapter 15:: Victory's Road  
**

* * *

**_

**Real World-**

Wellingstone was tearing up. He couldn't bear to watch his grandson in great peril to the Mad King Ashnard, on a big screen HDTV in 1080p format inside a secluded prison.

"Hope you're enjoying this show, Wellingstone." sounded the Game Master to Wellingstone, " 'cuz those last minute you're gonna be seeing, are gonna be the last minute of your grandson's life."

On cue, Eli, Skye, and Amelia came into the room where they saw Wellingstone and were surprised to see him.

"What the—? Company?" the Game Master barked, "No matter. I'll deal with you later!"

"Hey? What's happening—?" Amelia then caught sight of the TV screen, "Woah, is that—?"

Eli removed the scarf from Wellingstone's mouth that was smothering him. Wellingstone could finally speak and cried, "My grandson! HE'S GONNA DIIIE!! You gotta do something!"

"But we sent in Pelleas!" Skye mentioned.

"That didn't do any good!" Wellingstone exclaimed, pointing at the out-cold prince on the big screen.

"Okay… let's go to Plan B." Eli mumbled.

"What Plan B? We don't have a Plan B!" Skye panicked, "We gotta do something! We just gotta!"

**-Fire Emblem World-**

Galen was slipping fast. His hand holding on the ledge was extremely tired and sore, and his other arm was still wounded. Any seconds, he would be gone.

"Little help here?" Galen called for Pelleas, hoping for a response.

"Help is out cold right now." Ashnard replied, surprising the teen," You want me to take a message?"

"How about I give you one?" Galen sneered, "Go to hell!"

Ashnard chuckled, "Not before you do…" he said before raising his sword up, blade aiming at Galen's slipping hand, "…without your fingers. They don't need 'em in hell."

Ashnard swung, but Galen quickly removed his hand from the ledge to avoid being cut, and was no longer holding on. He was falling!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**-Real World-**

The heroes gasped.

**-Fire Emblem World-**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

He was getting closer to the ground when Galen's body suddenly glow a white light and White Dragon Wings suddenly sprouted out from his back.

To Ashnard's horror, he saw Galen flying out of the pit in full shocking glory.

**-Real World-**

The heroes hollered in cheers and shock. Wellingstone stood there speechless and tearing up of this marvelous miracle.

**-Real World-**

"Ah…! I'm alive?" Galen looked amazed, "I'm… I'm alive!" the exhausted teen let out a hearty laugh. Ashnard growled.

"I don't know what happened, but—!" he looked behind to stare at his wings, "Thanks, wings!" he gave them a kiss.

"Not for long." Ashnard growled. He raised his sword, and it glowed a red light. Suddenly he felt a heavy chill on his body and turned horribly pale. His face somehow turned frosty.

Galen looked down to see the one responsible for that strange magic on Ashnard. He looked surprised.

"Lilina?"

Lilina was besides Pelleas who was waking up. She was angrily staring at Ashnard who slowly turned to face her.

"You…" he growled.

"NOW, Baron Dragon! Finish him!" she screamed.

Galen didn't hesitate. He dashed for the ground with his new wings, grabbed the sword he left on the ground and ran Ashnard with it through in a split. Galen safely landed on the ground, and his wings disappeared into dusts. The Mad King stood there, bleeding from the guts and letting stream of blood escape his mouth. He then fell into the bottomless pit. Galen and Lilina watched as the Mad King descended into nothingness, not letting a scream, not letting a laugh, just complete silence. The Mad King was gone.

**-Real World-**

"He did it!" The heroes cheered. At the same time they heard the Game Master screaming, "WOOOOHAAAAAT!!! NOO!!"

The heroes landed high-fives, losing sight of the person still tied up on the chair.

"Little help here?" Wellingstone grunted.

The heroes quickly went to untie him.

**-Fire Emblem World-**

"You did it." Lilina told Galen. Galen turned to face her, stunned by what happened from the past ten minutes: the battle, the transformation, everything.

"You have slain the Mad King." Lilina reminded him.

"No." Galen shook his head in response, "_You_ did it." He then faced Pelleas who regained his consciousness, "Youboth did it. You guys helped me out. Thanks."

"Glad to see the Baron Dragon." Pelleas said quietly, "Glad to help him out fulfill his destiny."

Lilina hugged Galen tightly, Galen grunted in response. He could still feel the wounded pain from the battle. Lilina quickly pulled back, "Oh, are you all right? I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm fine… it's all right." Galen replied, "…but wait, what happened? How did you escaped? I thought you were sent away to Daein."

Lilina faced Pelleas with a smile, "Prince Pelleas helped me." She replied, "He didn't want war happening in the Lycian League when we're already having one right now."

"I hate to tell you this, Galen. But thanks you for slaying my father. I, and my people, will no longer be living in fear." Pelleas said.

Galen simply let out a deep breath. He too was happy that this whole thing was over.

The three heard the chanting of a crowd. They stood up at the sight of the massive league: the Lycian League Army and the Etrurion Army, cheering and clapping for the Baron Dragon.

The league rejoined the three comrades. Roy was extremely happy to see Lilina safe, he ran to hug her.

"You're here. You're safe." Roy sighed.

"Yes. It is thanks to Lord Pelleas and Galen." Lilina said.

"Pelleas?" Hector said before sternly facing the Daein Prince, "Of Daein?" he angrily sounded.

Pelleas quickly replied, "I do not wish any harm. I helped Lilina escape her prison."

"He's the good guy." Galen clarified, "He helped me out too. If it wasn't for him and Lilina, I wouldn't have defeated Ashnard."

Hector faced Galen. Galen knew from the look on his face that he was still not ready to trust him after what he did. Galen sighed, "Lord Hector… I'm totally, totally sorry for this whole curse thing. I didn't know what I was doing."

"What curse?" Hector said with a smile. His statement surprised Galen, "You liberated the Lycian League from a betrayer. That's all that matters."

"Not all that matters." Said Eliwood, catching attention.

"Huh?" the crowd looked confused.

"In appears that as a result of Galen's battle against Ashnard, the curse had been lifted."

"It's been lifted?" Roy looked surprised. So did everyone.

"But how…?" Galen wondered.

"Seems that there was one piece of information that was failed to be identified in the contract." Eliwood said, "According to a footnote examined by our scholars, the contract will no longer be in effect if the contract's signer, Galen, defeats the Contract's creator, Ashnard. And by Ashnard's death, anyone cursed will no longer be."

The army murmured with excitement and relief.

**-Real World-**

Eli, Skye, and Amelia had finally freed Mr. Wellingstone and were wandering down the halls, until they reach the Fire Emblem World Skyscraper's massive grand hall that looked like a battlefield with skylights and several balconies.

"So, you are Galen's grandfather." Eli asked Mr. Wellingstone.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?" the old man asked.

"Fans of Galen." Amelia said with a smile, "We're here to get him out of the Fire Emblem World through the Crystal Pool."

"The Crystal Pool?" Mr. Wellingstone exclaimed, "You can't do that? What if the Game Master catches you? I've lost a friend because of that!"

"Mr. Wellingstone. We appreciate your concern, but this is for the sake of the world!" Skye said, "FE players are losing their lives through the Game Master's scheme as we speak!"

"Yeah," Eli said, "And we need Galen back in the world as much as you do to stop this."

"My grandson… to stop the end of the world?" Mr. Wellingstone sounded surprised.

"I know it's hard to believe, Mr. Wellingstone," Amelia said, "But the Game Master is using the FE Games to consume FE Players' to Void, eventually drying this world out of its mass population. Galen is the only one who can stop him, who can defeat the Game Master."

_I DON'T THINK SO PRINCESS!_ The Game Master's sarcastically voice echoed throughout the halls. _I SAID BEFORE THAT I WAS GONNA DEAL WITH YOU LATER! IT'S LATER, AND I'M DEALING WITH YOU!_

All of the sudden, the gang saw an army of soldiers, mages, and druids materializing before them. Eli, Skye, and Amelia gathered in circle, with Wellingstone in the circle, all ready for combat. Before the gang knew it, they were joined by Fancy and the gang.

"Hey! What gives?" Taylor saw the army that turned to face them.

Matthias was shocked to see his sister alive, "Amelia?" he gasped.

"Matt!" Amelia called out.

The soldiers spread out, roaring into battle, weapons firm. The entire heroes' army have rejoined and jumped into combat against the army.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just to let you know. **Fire Emblem Gx **and **Fire Emblem Gx Valentine **will be coming to a close soon. But the Fire Emblem crossover epic will go on with a sequel: **Fire Emblem Vs**. It should be available soon after both fanfics. Check out my profile for its info.

* * *


	17. Endgame: Omega Finale 1

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

****FIRE EMBLEM GX**_**

* * *

**Endgame:: Omega Finale (1)  
**

* * *

**_

**-Real World-**

A smiling Ivey was watching Fancy, Eli and the others getting untangled in the eternal struggle at the FE Skyscraper square from the top balcony. She wasn't alone, as one of her strongest figurines was standing beside her: she had long blond hair with black stripes on them, grey eyes, and lips as black as darkness, and she wore a black and red robe. The figurine, like Skye and Mace the Manakete, was unseen in the Fire Emblem World. But one thing for sure, she appeared sadistic and cold.

"Morgan. You know what to do." Ivey commanded her.

"Sorry, sissy. _I_ work alone." She rudely replied.

Ivey gave one quick look at Morgan before staring back at the brawling happening downstairs, "You have such strong sense of aggression in you. What is it that you're seeking?"

"Revenge." Morgan felt her eyes twitching as she said that.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Ivey asked, and Morgan, as if on cue, jumped off the balcony and landed in middle of all the attention. Everyone turned to face her, and the units that were fighting suddenly vanished.

"Who are you?" Fancy asked.

Eli squinted at the Fire Sage, "Wait… I know you." He said.

"Oh, you know me?" Morgan said, "Why, I'm flattered. Never would have thought that a follower of a Baron Dragon would know his worst enemy."

Upon hearing her, the gang got alerted, "You know Galen? What do you know about him? What did you do to him?" Fancy exclaimed.

"Oh nothing." Morgan said truthfully, "The only crime I've made here was, and still, is hating him. I hate Galen. And anyone who is allied with him on his stupid quest is my enemy."

She snapped her finger and suddenly came floating Ivey's precious cards: Petrine and Limstella, out of Ivey's Deck. The unexpected Ivey took notice and yelled out: "HEY!" before trying to grab her cards.

That caught all attention from the heroes. Morgan summoned the holographic figures of Petrine and Limstella to the stage. Petrine took her stance for combat while Limstella just stood there like a statue.

"First and foremost," Morgan faced the units, "I want you to kill my master."

On cue, Limstella warped in front of a stunned Ivey and clutched her palm to Ivey's face. Ivey struggled as a white light was Limstella chanted a spell, and she took a full blown explosion, impacting the air and the ground to cause a great wind across the square.

The smoke cleared out and Ivey was no more. Limstella stood besides Morgan as if she didn't move from her position at all. The gang looked flabbergasted.

"NOW!" Morgan said with a smile, "I want you to kill them next. Any friend or associate with someone with no human soul but carries a human skin to pass off as one does NOT deserve to live in this world!! THIS WORLD IS OURS!!!"

Morgan raised up a deck and the deck shone to summon thousands of Trueblades, Archsages, Saints, Gold and Silver Knights, Marshalls, Marksmans, Seraph Knights and Wyvern Knights. These units appeared to have dark energy extracting around them. Like they were blessed or something.

"Our Master, the Game Master, is searching for ways for us to be happy!" Morgan said, "Why can't you accept that?!"

"Your Game Master is using people's souls in trying to make us 'happy'!" Amelia airquoted that last words, "To him we are useless?"

"Yeah, and that's no wish for the better good, that's evil!" Fancy argued.

Morgan squinted, "Then I guess I should all kill you then. Negotiating is never fun anyway."

Morgan then disappeared back to the balcony and watched Petrine and Limstella forging teams: Petrine is with the weapon-units types, and Limstella got stuck with the Magic-units: Archsages and Saints.

The heroes summoned their FE characters to the field: Amelia summoned Titania, Mist, Sanaki, Pelleas and Sigrun with an army of Paladins; Mathias summoned Rhys and Reyson with an army of Sages and Cavaliers; Zoey summoned Tibarn, Leanne, Haar and an army of Wyvern Lords and Falcoknights; Taylor summoned Lyre, Zihark, and Volke; Eli summoned Boyd, Oscar, Rolf, Mia, Shinon and Gatrie with an army of Heroes and Swordsmasters; Belle summoned Hector and an army of Generals; David summoned Jaffar, Lethe, and an army of Assassins. Fancy, because she only had one card: the Baron Dragon, was unable to summon a card. She stayed behind to protect Mr. Wellingstone.

"What are we going to do? We can't reach the Game Master in time with all of those distractions in the way." Fancy shouted.

"We just have to fight our way through." Amelia said.

The units fought with the enemy units, landing blade slashes and striking magic blows, trying to eliminate great number of units. But somehow their defense and their resistance were way up high. Petrine joined the fray while Limstella stayed behind, leading Seraph Knights and Wyvern Knights to dominate the Sages and Falcoknights. The Marshalls finished the Generals and Heroes. The Marksmen struck down most of the heroes' flying units. The Swordmasters lost to the Gold and Silver Knights.

Tibarn and his flying units tried to take down the Seraph Knights but was no match for them. Lyre, Zihark, and Volke were quickly surrounded by the Gold and Silver Knights; the Greil Mercenaries alongside Sanaki, Pelleas, and Sigrun had trouble with the wyverns that were swirling above them like pests. Skye joined them and helped them eliminate most of them. But the Archsages and Saints came to interrupt their way to victory and defeated them. Rhys, Reyson and their units were quickly wiped out by Trueblades and Petrine's Wyverns.

"It's not working!" Fancy exclaimed, "We're losing numbers!"

"Oh, you think?" Taylor yelled.

"Somehow they are covered in dark energies. But what is that?!" Jibs exclaimed, pointing out at the dark energies extracting from the units.

"Power." Morgan said, "True, dark power. These units have been blessed by Medeus himself! And there's naught you can do to stop it."

"Beg to differ!" a very familiar voice called out from above. Everyone looked up and they saw Mace coming from above the ceiling. Wellingstone brightened at his sight.

"Mace!" he yelled out, "You're here!"

"Mace?" Everyone said.

"I thought you died!" Wellingstone said.

Mace faced the old man, "Do I look dead to you?" he then faced the gang, "Listen up gang! These units are not what you think they are! They are Manaketes! In disguise!"

"WHAT?!!" Everyone screamed.

"Do you have to ruin everything?" Morgan pouted at Mace. But then she spread out a cold smile, "Well, since you've ruined the surprise, then I have no choice."

Morgan raised her arms up in the air and all of the enemy units' army morphed into a crowd of Red Manaketes to the heroes' horror.

"NOW, Manaketes! ATTACK!"

The Manaketes morphed into dragons and quickly wiped out all the players' units. Morgan maniacally laughed.

"Soon… very soon… I will rule. All the Manaketes. All the glory…"

"D-Damn you…" Eli grunted.

"Let's finish this!" Morgan yelled out and all of the Manaketes flew up, their wings batting hard as they were ready to deliver their final strike at the Players. They let out a massive flood of roar and dashed toward the players.

"HALT!" Mace blocked the dragons from reaching the players and quickly pulled out the Baron Dragon Card. The heroes gasped. Morgan gasped. Everyone came into shock at that card in Mace's hands.

"What?" Morgan said.

"This isn't over, missy." Mace said before facing the gang, "I would encourage you all to get out of the way while you still can! Cuz what you're about to see is gonna be very UGLY!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Where did you find the card?" Fancy asked, "I was searching for it everywhere and I…"

"GO!!" Mace screamed and the Card suddenly glow a radiant white shine. The players felt the card's power as if it was an atomic bomb. They quickly summoned back their FE characters and rushed out of the grand hall in a mad dash, leaving only Mace and Morgan to face-off.

"You wouldn't." Morgan sneered.

Mace grinned, "Oh, yes. I would."

Mace raised the card up and the card's light blinded the entire hall; and only Morgan, Sonia, Limstella, and the Dragons were heard screaming in agony.

The FE Players reached halfway the top of the skyscraper.

"Whew. That was close. I thought we were goners." Eli said.

"Amelia how did you escape?" Mathias asked his sister.

"It's a long story." Amelia said, "But right now we gotta find the Crystal Pool and release all those trapped in there, including Galen."

"A Crystal Pool?" Fancy said.

"The largest one yet." Eli said, "The one that the Game Master is communicating to the Fire Emblem World from."

"But we gotta be careful." Skye added, "If it's the wrong one, and the right one could be at the Coliseum instead, then the Game Master might find us and hurt us."

"Fake or no fake, that's a risk we're willing to take!" Taylor shouted out with full determination, "We're coming with you!"

Jibs looked scared, "We are?"

"We never agreed to this!" David said, "We never agreed to anything!"

"Well you better accept it, coward! 'Cuz we're all in this together!" Taylor said, "Now let's go!"

"Speaking of togetherness, we're missing someone." Zoey commented before looking around, "Where is Zenner?"

Everyone looked around as well. There was no sign of Zenner. They had no idea where he was. It was like he vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just to let you know. **Fire Emblem Gx **and **Fire Emblem Gx Valentine **will be coming to a close soon. But the Fire Emblem crossover epic will go on with a sequel: **Fire Emblem Vs**. It should be available soon after both fanfics. Check out my profile for its info.

* * *


	18. Endgame: Omega Finale 2

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

****FIRE EMBLEM GX**_**

* * *

**Endgame:: Omega Finale (2)  
**

* * *

**_

**-Fire Emblem World-**

Titania, Soren, and Armand burst inside Castle Ostia's War room with grave news.

"We're under attack!" Titania declared.

"What?" Eliwood stood up, and so did everyone else.

"They just came out of nowhere!" Armand added, "Like by magic."

Galen somehow knew what Armand was talking about, "By magic?" he exclaimed, "wait, how did they… I mean, how many of them are they?"

"About the thousands" Titania added, "Maybe more."

"It's the Game Master." Galen said, but then quickly clarified, "… Gharnef. He's coming to attack the league."

"I knew there was something wrong with this whole sudden time of peace." Hector said.

"What do we do?" Ike asked.

"I would say we wait for them to breach the castle walls." Soren said.

"Breach the walls?" Hector exclaimed, "But why can't we charge at them full-force?"

"That's like jumping into shark bait. That'll be suicide." Soren informed.

_It'll be suicide if you don't strike yourself._

The chilling voice of Gharnef echoed across the room, catching everyone by surprise. Galen gave the army a fist-in-the-air signal to stand guard and rushed out of the war room. But then out of the blue Sonia warped in front of him, blocking his path.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Sonia menacingly approached. Then Limstella appeared behind the army, surprising them.

"Looks like they are trying to run away." Limstella said.

_Oh, they can run…_

The army quickly noticed they were no longer in the war room. They were trapped in a massive dark chamber with strange glowing tiles decorated in the middle and violet torches shedding only the faintest light. They saw Gharnef there, at the far end of the chamber, standing on a pedestal.

"But they cannot hide." Gharnef said, before raising his hands up in the air, "They cannot hide from the true coming of the Apocalypse! The end is near…"

Suddenly, the glowing tiles summoned, as if in response to Gharnef's hand raising, an army of Trueblades, Archsages, Saints, Gold and Silver Knights, Marshalls, Marksmans, Seraph Knights and Wyvern Knights, surrounded by dark energies.

"…and there's nothing you can do about it. Especially you, Baron Dragon." Gharnef said.

The dark army took their battle stance. The Lycian League army readied their units for combat as well. Surprisingly it was the same army that the FE Players summoned back in the Real World. All of them took their stance as well, with Galen in the middle of all of this. Galen once again felt like back at the battlefield when he entered the Fire Emblem world in the first place.

"Aw, man. Not again."

"This is it, Baron Dragon. Just say the word and we'll wipe that sorcerer off this world." Hector told him.

"I…" Galen hesitated, but that didn't stop the army to give him a determined look and some cheers of encouragement.

"Galen, you defeated Ashnard the Mad King." Came the voice of the Empress of Begnion, Sanaki, who was with the league as well with her army, "To think you're gonna give up now, is unjust!"

"Empress Sanaki?"

"That's not just unjust, that's an insult." Tibarn the Hawk King commented, "We Laguz never learned to give up at drastic times like these."

"Tibarn too?" Galen looked surprised.

"How do you think I became Empress?" Sanaki said, "I was determined to lead my people. And you are determined to lead this army."

"By defeating Ashnard you helped us greatly in the war." Ike added.

"Exactly." Tibarn said.

Gharnef scoffed, "Big talk from big names in the entire league and beyond!" He said, "But perhaps I can persuade you furthermore."

He snapped his fingers and a shadow ball floated besides the League. Inside the ball was something shocking, especially to Ike: Mist was held prisoner inside.

"Mist!" Ike exclaimed.

"IKE!" Mist screamed.

"Oh, and she ain't the only one, boy." Gharnef again snapped his fingers and two more shadow balls emerged from out of the blue, holding inside two Manaketes: Fa and Shiki. They were screaming to get out.

"Help us please!"

"Pleeease help us!"

"Manaketes!" Eliwood, Roy and Marth gasped at their sight.

"How…" Galen couldn't speak. Watching this torture was not worth talking about. He had to take action. "Gharnef! You—!"

"Persuaded enough?" Gharnef provoked, "Come on, Baron Dragon! IF that is your real name, show me what you got! I'm WAITING!"

Galen pulled out his sword and posed for combat, "Oh, you better wait… for your untimely death."

Right on cue, the army charged toward the Lycian League. The league retaliated. The ultimate battle ensued. Blades slashes across each other, magic blew across the room, eliminating great number of units. Galen was running toward Gharnef, but more and more units were preventing his pace.

The league appeared to have no match against the enemy units. Somehow their defenses and their resistances were way up high.

Limstella sent out her Seraph Knights and Wyvern Knights to wipe out armies of Sages and Falcoknights led by Tibarn, Leanne, Haar, Rhys, and Reyson. Limstella distracted Tibarn with more Seraph Knights and quickly took care of Leanne, but Haar rescued her in the nick of time and flew off course for safety.

Petrine faced Reyson and Rhys and their part of the army, and maniacally laughed, "No escape now, whelps."

Petrine flung her Fire Lance toward them. Reyson jumped to protect Rhys and took the blow for him. Rhys tried to revive him but was quickly cornered by Trueblades and Wyverns. Petrine commanded them to take him out before the allies' Paladins and Sages even had the chance to prevent it. Additional paladins army came from Titania's Army. The Marksmen block the Paladins and Sages' passage and with help from the Trueblades and Wyverns, stung the mounted and magic units with ease, including the Falcoknights and the Hawk Laguz who went full-circle around them, causing problems.

Titania, Sanaki, Pelleas and Sigrun charged to Petrine's Army dead last with their paladins. But the paladins suffered critical blows from the Trueblades and Titania and the others were quickly wiped out. Sigrun fled with Sanaki for safety right before the empress was about to take the final blow. But Marksmen went at the Seraph Knight's pursuit with their bows and arrows, but failed many times. Before they even got to safety, wyverns came to interrupt their running-away and circled around them. Just when they were about to give up, they felt a spirit in the form of a Pegasus knight joining the fray. Sigrun recognized that presence, "Skye…?" she uttered.

She quickly recovered her strength to fight back again and thanks to the spirit's help, Sanaki, and Sigrun were able to wipe out the wyverns. But more kept coming. It was then the Mercenaries came to help and quickly finished them in a half-hour. But then Archsages and Saints came to deliver magical blows at the flying units, knocking them down, and quickly went to challenge the mercenaries.

Ike ran toward his captured sister to rescue her, but Limstella blocked his path and blasted him off with a powerful Arcfire Attack. Ike quickly recovered and found himself surrounded by the Archsages.

Lyre, Zihark, and Volke were in smooth pace, battling the cavaliers and paladins with ease, but then the enemies number kept growing and growing, and quickly they saw themselves surrounded by Gold and Silver Knights reinforcement. Petrine joined the army and led the knights to finish them off.

"It's no use!" shouted Hector, trying to finish a Marshall with his large axe, "Their defense is… unbearable! Gugh!"

A Marshall knocked Hector out, as Petrine and Gharnef were watching and laughing at the heroes' demise, but Limstella wasn't laughing. She still remained calm.

"Talk about a bloodbath we are having." Gharnef cackled, "We are having a blood bath, people! A blood shower even! Get it? So line up to receive them!"

"We're not lining up to anything!" Galen shouted before facing the league, "Guys! These units are inhuman! They are not what you think they are!"

"What?" Eliwood was exhausted.

"I see it now." Galen replied, "Their eyes. They're bright red. As if lusting for human flesh." Galen pointed at a fallen Marksman who was on the ground. "Look what happens when I…!"

Galen hesitated for a bit, but then he extended his hand toward the fallen enemy unit and started charging a powerful light beam. The beam shot from his hand and struck the enemy, as a result blinding the entire chamber to reveal the fallen comrade to be the corpse of a dragon Manakete.

"… reveal their true faces." Galen finished his sentence.

The Lycian League stared in shock, before turning to face Galen, who didn't appeared surprised. They then turned to face Gharnef and the enemies. Gharnef looked pissed.

"Damn you, Dragon." Gharnef grumbled, "To think you had such annoyance in you." Gharnef then smiled, "Here. Let me clean that up for you."

Gharnef raised his hands up in the air and started incanting some spell. The whole chamber turned dark and sparks of electricity started shooting out of Gharnef's hands and flying across the room.

"GARANGHTASH UBOYNFUCKNY GARLANDRAMANALEEEECH!!!"

The whole room started to shake violently and everyone began to lose their balance. The sparkling electricity jolted on every enemy units, including Petrine and Limstella who let out ghoulish screams. The whole room finally got blinded by a white light and quickly cleared up in seconds, revealing the enemy units as Dragon Manaketes. Petrine and Limstella were no more.

"Oh my goddess…" Eliwood breathed.

"Behold! The Manaketes of death!" Gharnef exclaimed, "Destroy them if you can!"

The Dragons roared, prompting the army to charge at them full-force. But the dragons quickly bested them, knocking them out one by one. Galen managed to dodge the dragons' attacks, some dodging were closed-call as the dragons were cornering him and attempted to finish him off.

Galen finally reached Gharnef and saw behind him the dragons attacking the army.

"So, what are you waiting for, Baron Dragon?" Gharnef provoked, "You've arrived. Finish me! Or are you too much of a coward?"

Galen looked back at Gharnef, then looked at his army that were having trouble with the dragons. He kept looking back and forth, not knowing what to do…

He finally turned back!

"Hey! Lizard breaths!" he called out to the dragons, "Why don't you pick someone your own size?!"

The Dragons all turned away from the army to face Galen, appearing helpless to them. They roared and charged after him. Galen braced himself. The army gasped. Gharnef watched with glee. Galen was gonna be killed in a matter of seconds…

…but then a powerful glowing light enveloped Galen and shot out of him, piercing the dragons with its glowing rays to oblivion. The glowing rays continued to travel around the chamber, some destroyed the walls, some destroyed the prisons where Mist, Fa, and Shiki were held inside, freeing them. And some went straight to Gharnef piercing him mercilessly on his chest. Gharnef screamed in agony.

"GUuUuUuUuUuUuUOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoH!!!"

The light beam vanished and everything went back to normal. Mist, Fa and Shiki were free. The dragons were no more. And Gharnef was dying…

* * *

**Author's Note: **A few more chapters left until the epilogue.

* * *


	19. Endgame: Omega Finale 3

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

****FIRE EMBLEM GX**_**

* * *

**Endgame:: Omega Finale (3)  
**

* * *

**_

**-Real World-**

The Game Master, through the very top of the FEW (Fire Emblem World) Skyscraper, watched over the city of Metropolis being terrorized by dragons and soldiers and characters from the Fire Emblem universe, summoned by FE players from all over. The Fire Emblem Games has debuted; and it was more chaotic than ever before as the players knew the price of winning was the rarest figurine card of all: the Baron Dragon.

One by one, FE players who failed at victory faded from existence before the very eyes of their stunned opponent, and one-by-one their quintessence swerved into the large Crystal Pool that was brewing in the Game Master's chamber. And it was the same Crystal Pool that was the portal to the Fire Emblem universe, affecting that world as well; and it was also the gateway to doom for many Fire Emblem victims.

"More power… more energy… " the Game Master stuttered, "Come to me so that I will create a perfect world. A world in which I can dominate."

Suddenly the Game Master heard a clank, then a huge splash on the floor. He turned around and stared in shock at what happened: the Crystal Pool got spilled.

"…NOOOO!" he barked.

He looked up and saw the person responsible: Zenner.

"I'm not letting you do this!" Zenner tried to sound bold, "This isn't you. This is a demon inside you controlling you."

"What do you CARE about demons? I care for a perfect world! And you RUINED it by spilling my only Crystal Pool for World Domination!" The Game Master barked.

"Yes I did ruin it," Zenner said, "I'm sorry, father. But it's the only way that I can stop you."

"You… stop me?" The Game Master said, "How are _you _going to stop me exactly?"

Suddenly a light shimmered in the crystal liquid that got spilled on the floor, catching the Game Master and Zenner's attention. The Game Master suddenly went down on his knee, as if the Crystal Pool was affecting him negatively. He grunted in pain and clung to his weak heart.

"Ngh… the… the Gharnef in me…" he grunted, "…it's… it's dying…"

**-Fire Emblem World-**

At that same moment back at Castle Araphen, Gharnef fell on his knees, after receiving a fatal blow from Galen's Light Beam Attack. All of the dragons have vanished after receiving that final blow, but Gharnef was still clinging to life.

"Muehh-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee…!" Gharnef chuckled weakly.

"What are you laughing at, old crone?" Galen exclaimed, "We finished you! It's over. You're done. So stop laughin!"

"…that's what you think… Baron boy…" Gharnef uttered.

That alarmed the army.

"What we think?" Marth sounded concerned, "Wh…what did you do?" Marth approached, "What have you done again?"

Gharnef coughed some blood, "By killing me… you've… cough-cough… broken the seal… … the seal… cough… cough…of the Dark Dragon…"

The army looked freaked out.

"Enjoy… your agony… Muehee… hee… hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee… heeaah-haa-haa-haa-haa… … ugh…!"

Gharnef finally succumbed to death without uttering another word. The army stood there, facing the empty throne. Gharnef was gone. Finally. But with that sudden revelation it didn't feel for the army like the whole thing was over.

"He's gone." Eliwood said.

"We should be rejoicing, but…" Marth hesitated, "I'm worried."

Galen faced the army, "Guys! You can't possibly believe the crap that hag just said! We've defeated him! What could possibly go wrong?!"

Suddenly a shimmering blue light enveloped Galen, catching the army's attention.

"That could go wrong." Ike pointed this out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Galen exclaimed.

"You're disappearing!" Mist said.

"Disappearing where?"

"I believe you're going home!" Said Sanaki as she approached the glowing disappearing teenager. "And I'm afraid that your time in our world will have to end sooner than expected." She said.

"What? What do you mean?" Galen asked.

"Someone from your World has summoned you back." She said, "Someone other than the Game Master. And I'm afraid that Gharnef was right about the Shadow Dragon. It is coming. I can sense it."

"No way." Hector whispered in fear, and so did the army.

"So, what Gharnef said was true?" Eliwood said.

"That's…" Galen uttered, "W… wait a minute… I can't go back!" he was vanishing by the second until he was barely seen, "If… if that dragon is coming, then… then let me deal with him! Come on!"

"Galen! We can't see you! Where are you?" Mist cried out.

"He's leaving…" Roy uttered.

"But he can't leave." Lilina said.

"Don't worry about it, Baron Dragon!" Eliwood shouted out to the air, "We'll take care of this Shadow Dragon ourselves!"

"Your friends back in your world need you the most!" Roy shouted out as well, "Don't worry about us!"

"We'll be fine. That Shadow Dragon is ours for the taking! You got your own problem to deal with!" Ike said.

"Farewell, Baron Dragon." Marth said.

_Wait… guys! GUYS!!_

Galen's voice sounded inaudible until he was no longer seen, or heard.

Right on cue, the throne room was shaking violently, catching everyone's attention, and enough to tilt their balance and to crumble the castle's walls. Everything turned dark and eerie, and everyone readied their weapons.

"It's heeeere." Sanaki squealed eerily.

Dark wings sprouted in front of the throne seat and red eyes beamed in, paralyzing the army. Finally the Dark Dragon appeared before them.

_WoOoRm!_

The Dark Dragon roared, sending chills to everyone's spines. But they readied their weapons anyway. They were not going to lose this time. Not now, not ever.

**-Real World-**

"I'm… not… going to lose… to the likes… of YOU!" the Game Master let out a powerful dragon roar, similar to the Dark Dragon Medeus back in the FE World, and the entire skyscraper felt the same fate as the throne room back at Castle Ostia: it was shaking enough to start crumbling.

Zenner lost his balance and fell.

Fancy, Eli and the gang finally reached the top and saw what was happening. They too lost their balance and fell.

The Game Master's eyes glowed, and a beam was charging from his mouth, aiming at Zenner and the FE Players.

DiE yOu MiSeRaBlE iNsEcTs!!! DIEE!!

The beam shot out of his mouth and went straight for the FE Players. Suddenly a glowing body emerged from out of the blue and blocked the beam as a shield, reflecting it and spreading it everywhere apart. The beam crashed through walls, through windows, through the ceiling. Everything got ripped out in an instant, only to leave the secluded room to look like a roof terrace. The magnificent view got the entire city to its attention.

The beaming light all cleared up. Zenner was fine. Fancy, Eli, and everyone else were all fine. But something was wrong.

The FE players looked around and were marveled by what they saw: a pile of unconscious bodies lying across the floor.

"Whoa…" David breathed.

"These are…" Eli uttered.

"FE Players." Zenner said, "Some of them fell to their FE matches and met their fates, some met their fates by directly falling victims to the Game Master's Crystal Pool of energy. Don't worry, they are fine now. They are just unconscious."

"But…" Fancy looked around, "What happened? Are we in Heaven?"

"No, but look!" Jibs pointed them something that was more eye-popping than the pile of unconscious FE Players: a glowing translucent energy, radiating from a transparent source that was slowly fading in to look like a body.

The Game Master was also watching that body forming before his very eyes. Unlike the players, he didn't look surprised. He looked frightened.

"What? No… impossible. Not… that's not possible…" he grumbled.

The body revealed itself. His feet spread apart, his arms stretched, his head stared into the sky (from where the ceiling used to be), his eyes closed in peace and his body glowed full-view to the entire city; that source was none other than Galen.

The FE players all smiled at this miracle; the entire city that was watching marveled at this sight. Before we know it, the city went buzzing in cheers and a huge load of info filled the news media and the Internet to leak out information about this supposedly new Game Master, who was reported missing and/or dead, making a comeback in a celestial spotlight. His comeback even awoke the FE Players that were freed from the Crystal Pool from their unconsciousness.

The light flashed out of Galen and the teen went on his knee in severe pain. Fancy was the first to run to him, "Galen!" she screamed.

Then Jibs followed, then Mr. Wellingstone, and then pretty soon, Amelia, Matthias and the rest of the adventuring FE Players gathered around the returning FE player.

"Ngh…what happened…what's going on?" Galen looked around, "I was in the Fire Emblem World, and I was—!"

"You're here!" Fancy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Galen yelled out. He was in pain from the lethal blow he received from that beam earlier. Fancy pulled away, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Galen chuckled, "jeez, what was that for, Fancy?"

"Well…" Fancy bashed her eyelashes repeatedly, "As you should know…"

"That kiss was your welcome-back gift!" Jibs giggled in response.

"HEY!" Fancy yelped.

"You better not have that gift for me Jibs." Galen warned and everyone laughed.

"Hey, you don't have to worry! That's not on my list!" Jibs laughed.

"O my gosh! I cannot believe you're here!" Amelia shook Galen's hand violently, "I'm like your biggest fan! I would ask for your autograph, but I don't have a pen and paper with me! Oh, and I'm Amelia!"

"She helped you out, because she has a crush on you." Mathias said.

"HEY!" Amelia yelped also.

"We all did." Zoey protested and everyone agreed.

Galen then looked up to see his grandfather. Mr. Wellingstone had tears in his eyes. Tears of joy.

"Galen. My boy." He choked.

"Granddad…"

"You're here. You're really here."

"I am here. I am home."

They firmly hugged each other. It was such an emotional moment.

"Okay, granddad! Moment's over! People are watchin'!" Galen sounded embarrassed. Mr. Wellingstone let go, smiling, "Same ol' Galen."

"Oh, boohoo to all of you!" The Game Master caught everyone's attention, "You know what I hate the most in all of this? Happy endings. I HATE happy endings! They make me BARF!"

He then smiled deviously at Galen, "But you know what makes me happy? Seeing you here… alive." He frowned at that last phrase.

"Be careful man. This guy has severe issues." Taylor warned Galen.

"Oh! Unlike you?" the Game Master provoked the tomboy.

Mathias stifled, reminiscing the time Taylor had that fist fight with that girl Briana at the mall. The others giggled along. Taylor glared at them before shaking her fist at the Game Master, "You know what, old crone! She deserved it! She was talking trash about Galen here!"

"And here is he." The Game Master said, eyeballing the teen.

Galen didn't say anything. He was simply staring at the Game Master sternly, and on alert.

"What's the matter?" the Game Master provoke, "Dragon got your tongue?"

Galen's eye twitched at that insult and he slowly stood up. The Game Master and Galen looked like they were ready to face off in a bloody brawl, and that got everyone excited.

"FE Battle! FE Battle! FE Battle! FE Battle!" the FE players that came back to life started chanting. Then soon the entire city followed in the chant.

"Well, look at that. Sounds like they're all asking for a fight." The Game Master peered across the city before facing Galen, "Are you in on this? Y'know, my plan would not have been ruined if it wasn't for you interfering in that Fire Emblem world of yours!"

"Wait a minute…" Galen finally spoke.

Everyone waited for what he was about to say. He turned to face Taylor, "…who talked trash about me?"

Everyone face-planted, manga-style.

"Galen! This is no time to be talking about this!" Fancy exclaimed.

Galen regained his focus, "Right!" he faced the Game Master once more, "Listen man, you got a big problem!"

"Doesn't matter when my betraying son said it. Doesn't bother me when you said it." The Game Master said, giving a quick glance at Zenner.

The FE Players heroes faced Zenner in surprise. "You're… you're his son?" Belle asked.

Zenner hesitated at first. But he had to tell them the truth someday. He looked down and said, "Yes. It's true. My name is Zenner Pellius Deines. And my father, is called… Merdeleus Deines Alistar. He calls himself… Medeus."

That name struck fear in everyone's heart. That was the same name as… the Demon Dragon! And everyone knows of the Demon Dragon. The most feared creature by many, said to bring ruin and absolute terror to anyone, including those wielding its card.

"Me…Medeus…" Jibs jittered.

"I did not want war to happen in Metropolis, when we're already having one right now involving terrorists." Zenner said. That phrase 'I did not want war to happen' struck Galen. That was the exact same thing Lilina said on behalf of Pelleas back in the Fire Emblem World.

"My father, Medeus," Zenner went on, "was a great researcher, a scholar in all things mysteries and supernatural of our world. But then one day he came across a body of water that reflected an image to another world, a rift to another dimension: the Crystal Pool."

That caught everyone's interest. Zenner went on.

"He saw through that pool, another world: the Fire Emblem World. He saw through that world, the many wonders that it had: the people, the city, everything. Only problem is, he couldn't access it. Accessing that world would cause him to lose his mind, his body, and his soul, resulting in death. He also discovered that once someone enters through that place, there's no coming back. The only thing that can come back out of that pool is hidden power."

"Hidden power…" Fancy muttered.

"A power that lies deep within us." Zenner went on, "He wasn't thinking about that power. All he was thinking about was…"

"…sharing the Fire Emblem world to this world." The Game Master, Merdeleus, interrupted, "So to achieve that, I created the Fire Emblem Games. By creating it, I figured people from across the world will enjoy playing card games and at the same time would imagine being in the action. But then… I discovered something about this Fire Emblem Games that I have founded. It was affecting the Fire Emblem World. As if… it was affecting their future. Every move we do here, they do there. At the same time, at a different time, at any time. And that's when it hit me!"

Merdeleus started pacing, "What if I could use that Fire Emblem Games to bring creatures to this world? What if I could actually take control of this creature? What if I COULD RULE OVER THEIR WORLD AND TAKE EVERYONE IN IT AT MY COMMAND?!"

"That's insane man!" Galen yelled out.

"No. That's life." Merdeleus said, "Have you ever imagined a world without war, famine, and destruction? Well, everybody wants that. Including me. And the Fire Emblem World seemed to be living in perfect harmony when I saw it first. I had to do something to make this world the same way as the world we live in! So I had to cause war on it. And war had to come to our world. Why did I do that? Because, throughout all my research, oracles predicted that too much war would cause the gods to cleanse the world, wiping away all sin and making a new world again. So I figured, if I can control the Fire Emblem Games and the Fire Emblem world at the same time, then that means what? I'm a god! And if I'm a god and can bring creatures from the Fire Emblem world to this world, I could control _this _world too! I could make new worlds!"

The Game Master stopped pacing, "And as Zenner pointed out, controlling creatures wasn't enough. Hidden power was. And that hidden power," he started pacing again, "that hidden spirit we all possessed… is in you!" he pointed at the FE Players, "You, young people all possess! Together, you can move mountains! Drain seas! Drill down the earth to its center to shoot out lavas! Tone down the winds like a pathetic fan! And the only way I could get my hands on them was to…"

"…capture all of those FE Players." Eli sounded in shock, "each time they lost a match."

"A new rule setup by me." Merdeleus grinned.

"How terrible." Zoey muttered.

"Honey, believe me. It's terrible to you, but terrificfor me!" Merdeleus said, "And another thing: by getting more powers, not only would I dominate this universe, I could have taken a new shape. I could have become the Sacred Forbidden Medeus, Shadow Dragon sealed away from histories thousands of years ago! And you were wondering why I am called that! Medeus!"

"I don't get it, Medeus. If that's your real name. Or a fake name like a fake ID." Galen confronted Merdeleus, "If you had all of this all planned out, then why did you go after me and my friends, instead of doing your little scheme?"

"You wanna know why? YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?! THERE!" the furious Merdeleus pointed straight at Galen, "THAT'S WHY! And it's not just you! It's your mother too!"

Galen winced, "My… my mom?"

"You should have figured out why you went straight to the Fire Emblem World instead of meeting your death sentence in that Crystal Pool when I banished you there, that night. You're not human."

There was shock in the room, and in the entire city that was watching as well. Galen, not human? Then who was he?

Galen however didn't look so surprised, "You should have known that too, y'know? Since you know my mother so much. You should have possibly known that by sending me into that Crystal Pool, I would have wounded up in the Fire Emblem World and helped out all of these people, eventually foiling most of your plans."

"And what a mistake I did." Merdeleus said before smiling, "At least that was one mistake I didn't made with your foolhardy mother."

"What?" Galen suddenly felt tense.

"Oh, poor, _poor_ Galen Sage." Merdeleus sang, "Remember the day your mother died?"

Galen's heart just jumped when he heard that last word: died. Galen felt a vein pumping on his forehead and his fists clenching. He knew exactly where this was going.

"No..." he lied, not wanting to face the fact.

"Yes. Oh, yes. Vivi. Oh, sweet ol' Vivi. According to your grandpappy here, Vivi is from the Fire Emblem World." The Game Master then paused, "no wait, scratch that. She's from some other world besides the Fire Emblem World. She was sent here to live among human. She beat me once at the FE Games Finals and became Game Master. According to her, she enjoyed the games very much that it kept her in contact with her world." Merdeleus looked up the sky, sighing, "I didn't care for that woman, until I get a psychic reading, stating that she'll ruin my plan for world domination."

"What did you do?!" Galen shouted. He was literally shaking, "What did you do?! What the HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

There was a moment of silence before Merdeleus finally said it.

"I killed her."

There was a sharp gasp of breath from the entire crowded city of Metropolis watching the Game Master and Galen that day. They all murmured. Fancy, Eli and the others, they just stood there, speechless and in grave shock as well. Mr. Wellingstone looked like someone twisted a knife in his heart. As for Galen… he just… stood there, frozen and staring blankly in space.

"That's right! I killed Vivian Sieglindis Sage!" the Game Master declared to the entire city, "She was the one to ruin my plan for world domination! She was the one who was gonna spoil EVERYTHING dear to me according to that psychic! The only thing I failed to predict was to see her son to be next-in-line as world savior."

"So… the police was right all along…" Fancy quivered, recalling the event, "that helicopter she was in, the massive explosion, it was… all a setup! It was murder." She then faced Galen, who was still frozen. She felt his pain and she began to cry, "oh, Galen. I'm so sorry…"

Galen tried to take a deep breath but was no use. He was still shaky. Literally shaky. Mr. Wellingstone however wasn't. He was angry.

"You… you did this! You KILLED my daughter?!" Mr. Wellingstone roared, "You… are… going… to PAY FOR THIS!!"

Wellingstone snatched Skye's Lance from Skye and charged toward the Game Master.

"Mr. Wellingstone!!" Everyone screamed for him to stop. But it was too late. Merdeleus dodged the blow.

"Pathetic fool." Merdeleus said before pulling out a Silver Dagger, and in a split second ran it down Wellingstone's back, to everyone's horror! To Galen's horror! Wellingstone fell flat on his face.

"Granddad!" Galen ran for his falling granddad and caught him. Skye's lance fell out of the skyscraper.

Galen quickly pulled out the knife off Wellingstone's back and tried to keep the blood from coming out. But it was pouring excessively. Everyone was still staring in horror.

"What are you all waiting for?" Taylor screamed in panic and anger, "Call 911, damn it! CALL!"

Immediately everyone pulled out their phones and contacted the hotline for help. But Wellingstone was dying.

"…Galen…" he groaned.

"Granddad. No, no, no. Don't talk. Please, keep your strength… s-stay with me." Galen said.

"I'm sorry…"

"What? What are you sorry for?"

"For lying to you. For lying… about your mother… about you… your true origin…"

"No granddad! Don't blame yourself! You're not to blame! Please, stay with me granddad! You can do it! The paramedics are on their way, they're gonna—!"

"No." Wellingstone uttered, "… it's too late."

"Granddad…!" Galen was shedding tears.

"Galen… my boy…" Wellingstone slowly opened its mouth for a second, and said, "…I will always love you… no matter who you are… you… and your mother Vivi, will always be in my heart… … all… ways… … …"

With these last words, Wellingstone died. The whole world felt silent and grief for Galen's loss—no, double loss. Galen just sat there, tears leaving his eyes, his arms around his granddad's cold body.

After what felt like a forever moment of silence, whispering emerged from the crowd. Apparently some more people across the city of Metropolis and the world, including Mace the Manakete who just joined the mass audience at the skyscraper's top after dealing with Morgan, learned of Galen's glorious comeback, the huge revelation of the Game Master, Galen's mom Vivian's revealed cause of death, and now the tragic loss of Mr. Wellingstone. It all happened so fast. But this whole controversy was far from over.

Fancy and Jibs approached Galen and Wellingstone's body and knelt before them, consoling their friend.

"Galen… I'm so sorry." Fancy couldn't help herself but weep. "… Your grandfather… he… _sniff_… he…"

"He was a great guy." Jibs added, "Very loving. All he wanted was your safety. And he got it."

"He's lucky to have you back." Fancy said.

"But now he's dead." Merdeleus finished, his voice sounding as cold as ever. "Boy! What a coincidence. It's his fault he's like this!"

The entire world booed and jeered in reply to Merdeleus's comments. But then again, they were booing more at Merdeleus.

"If he had minded his own business, he would still be breathing right about now." Merdeleus exclaimed throughout the continuous booing and jeering that seemed to double in volume.

Zenner shook his head, "how could you, father?" He said, "How could you do this to an old man? To another father? Heck, a grandfather? You're nothing but a cold-hearted fool and I'm ashamed of calling myself your son."

YEAAAH!!! The whole world agreed.

"He's not a fool. He's an asshole!" Taylor hissed, "And he's not cold hearted, HE _HAS_ NO HEART!"

YEAAAH!!! The whole world now agreed to Taylor.

"You're not even fit to call yourself Game Master." Mathias commented.

"Yeah." Amelia agreed and so did everyone, "You toy with people's lives and those lives in the Fire Emblem World! How criminal of you!"

"I never thought I'd say this to an old man, but you are going to hell." Eli said.

"Hell and Hellfire." Zoey shouted.

"It's the same thing." Eli corrected.

The whole world continued to boo and jeer. But Merdeleus didn't care, "Oooh. Life lessons. People, I've gotten rid of all of those since birth! You think I like playing nice?"

"No, but that explains how ugly you are." Belle responded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The crowd exclaimed.

"Ouch, burn with a serving of sizzle." David chuckled.

"David, this is no time and place for jokes!" Belle said.

"Y'know. I always thought you were the good guy and I admired you for that." Jibs told Merdeleus, "But now I see the truth."

"You're like the demon itself!" Fancy screamed at Merdeleus, "You shouldn't be Game Master, you should be arrested! You should be banished to Void yourself!"

"Ooh. Me? Banished to Void myself?" the Game Master cackled, "I'd like to see the brat who can do that right here right now! Any volunteer? I didn't think so. ANYONE?!"

As if on cue, Galen slowly, dramatically, stood up. His back was still facing Merdeleus. His fists were clenched. His tattoo once again glow that radiant blue light, and suddenly… he stretched into a DBZ-Style fighting pose, unleashing a powerful ring of energy, ripping the skies and overwhelming the winds to blow strongly at the mass audience. The crowd went wild.

They kept on screaming until the moment they saw Galen's majestic white wings coming out of his back again, the screaming rose into a high fever pitch. His wings quickly wrapped around him and in a split second, released their bound on him to reveal something _other _than Galen: A Divine Dragon!

Weighing ten times heavier than a regular White Dragon, gaining an incredible 200 feet of height, and casting a huge shadow on the crowd, the dragon was whiter than diamond and looked heavily detailed to look like a dragon wearing a massive royal coat similar to Ashnard's. The tattoo that was on his arm was instead on his forehead, and it was shining gold instead of blue.

The Divine Dragon floated back, 1000 feet above ground. It was shocking for everyone to see an average man (whom they thought he was) airborne as a dragon to face the top of the highest skyscrapers in the city as if he was facing the front porch of a house. Some people in the crowd fainted, but some started chanting "Galen! Galen! Galen! Galen!" and it led to a thunderous cheer of support from everyone.

Merdeleus was watching the Baron Dragon like his worst nightmare coming true.

"You're asking for a volunteer? I am." Galen's voice sounded from the Baron Dragon deep with anger, "In the name of all that is good and descent in this world, the Fire Emblem World, and the world I'm coming from, I swear I will personally rip you limb to limb in front of this entire city of mine, until you are as cold as dead as what you did to my mom and my granddad. And then, I will persecute you straight to Void where you belong."

The crowd roared in cheer, fully knowing that the crazy heartless Game Master was going to meet his end. It was now or never!

* * *

**Author's Note: **last chapter before the epilogue is next.

* * *


	20. Endgame: Omega Finale 4

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

****FIRE EMBLEM GX**_**

* * *

**Endgame:: Omega Finale (4)  
**

* * *

**_

**-Real World-**

The crowd roared in cheer, fully knowing that the crazy heartless Game Master was going to meet his end to the young teen Galen, now the Baron Dragon.

Suddenly, as if by magic, everyone at the top of the skyscraper, except Merdeleus, disappeared, and Galen unleashed a powerful beam from his mouth without even charging. The beam struck the skyscraper in a massive blow, hitting the Game Master on target.

The skyscraper's top appeared demolished. But to everyone surprise, the Game Master had vanished. The Baron Dragon turned around and came face-to-face with a massive dragon twice his size: the Demon Dragon!

The crowd gasped.

_NiCe MoVe._ The Demon Dragon sounded like a god, SeE iF yOu _CaN yOu HaNdLe ThIs._

The Demon Dragon threw a tail. The Baron Dragon flew across the skyscraper crashed right through it. The Demon Dragon charged toward the Baron Dragon and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with ease. The Baron Dragon shot a beam from its mouth aiming right at the Demon Dragon's face.

BLAST!!

The smoke cleared up, but the Demon Dragon still appeared fine, and still didn't let go off the Baron Dragon.

"To ThInK yOu CaN fInIsH mE iS aN uNdErStAtEmEnT!" the Demon Dragon roared, "WaNt A OnE Way TiCkEt To ThE AfTeRlIfE?"

The Baron Dragon looked helpless. He shook his head in response.

"HmMpH! tImE tO fLY!"

The Demon Dragon flung the Baron Dragon into the air, and began charging a powerful dark beam, and shot the beam straight to its opponent. A massive explosion detonated in the air, causing massive gush of winds. The whole crowd looked up in shock.

"Oh my gosh, Galen!" Fancy exclaimed, "We gotta stop this!"

"How?" Taylor said, "We're not dragons! We're puny humans! We could get crushed!"

"She's got a point there." David said, before an idea rang on his mind, "Hey, wait a minute! Maybe there's a way!"

The FE Players turned to face David, "What's on your mind?" Eli asked.

**-Fire Emblem World-**

The heroes were also having trouble with the Demon Dragon back at the dark Castle Ostia. They tried many attempts at their swords, but the Dragon's skin was as tough as steel. The Dragon roared and threw a tail at the army, sending every unit across the chamber.

"Ngh… It's… no use…" Ike grunted, "That dragon is unstoppable…"

The dragon roared again, _NiCe MoVe._ It spoke, to the units' surprise, SeE iF yOu _CaN yOu HaNdLe ThIs._

The dragon on cue stomped on the ground and the ground shook violently causing all of the units to lose their balance and fall. The dragon then spat out beams of dark light, wiping out half of the massive units.

"You think we can finish this beast without Galen's help?" Eliwood yelled out to his friends.

"We told him we could do it!" Marth yelled out, "I think we made a huge mistake!"

"All I know is that this dragon needs something divine to break through his skin." Ike informed, "That thing is like made of uncut diamond or something."

"What you guys need are legendary weapons!" Shiki informed, "Without them we are doomed."

"Doomed?" Fa muttered, "I don't want Fa to be doomed!"

"Can't you guys help us out?" Roy asked the dragons manaketes, "You're manaketes!"

"I wish we could, but that prison Gharnef put us in drained most of our powers." Shiki said, "The only way we could help can only harm bugs!"

"Fa hates bugs!"

"But we don't have legendary weapons!" Hector yelled out.

All of the sudden, Hector felt his axe glowing to form the Armads Axe. Then suddenly Eliwood felt his sword glowing as well to become the Durandal Sword, then Ike's sword also took the glow to become Ragnell, then Marth's sword turned into the Falshion, then Roy's Sword turned to the legendary Sword of Seals… almost everyone's weapon of choice got somehow blessed by an eternal ray of light to form a more powerful weapon. The Demon Dragon shielded its eyes.

"Apparently we do." Ike said.

**-Real World-**

The Baron Dragon kept being thrashed about by the Demon Dragon: swung across buildings, slammed on high traffic ground, getting blown away to distant mountains… the Baron Dragon appeared to be no match for the Demon one. The whole dragon war was being televised around the world. Everyone was watching the Baron Dragon losing to darkness in the form of a winged beast.

The Demon Dragon had finally tossed the Baron Dragon to a highway. The Baron Dragon could barely move. The Demon Dragon glided near him, grinning a frightening smile, and once again grabbing the Baron Dragon in a chokehold.

"So SaD tO sEe ThE BaRoN dRaGoN, sAvIoR oF tHe PlAnEt GeTtInG tHe BeAt-Up TrEaTmEnT fRoM a DeMoN dRaGoN. ThAt'S nOt hOw AlL gReAt StOrIeS eNd, dOeSn'T iT?"

"No. That's not how all great stories end!" yelled out David catching the Demon Dragon's attention. The Demon Dragon turned to face the FE Players, with Magic Cards high up in the air, and their strongest figurine Cards held on next to them as well: some included Eliwood, Hector, Ike, Marth and Roy in the roster of Figurine Cards.

"Introducing, father." Zenner announced, "The almighty Magic Cards of Legendary Weapons! By equipping these weapons to the Figurine Cards, those characters in these Figurine Cards, will be blessed with weapons to defeat the Demon Dragon… hence, you."

The Demon Dragon let go of the Baron Dragon and dashed toward the FE Players. Everything felt in slow-motion. "NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!" He screamed.

The FE Players merged the Magic Cards with their Figurine Cards, and the cards vanished in magical dusts.

-**Fire Emblem World-**

"CHAAAAAAAARGE!!!" Marth yelled out and the army went full-charge at the Demon Dragon and together their transformed weapons struck the Demon Dragon full-force.

**-Real World-**

The Demon Dragon suddenly saw itself bounded by blinding red sparks, feeling numb and vulnerable in every inch of its massive body. The Baron Dragon slowly regained his strength and noticed the crowd chanting and encouraging him to finish the job fast.

GALEN! GALEN! GALEN! GALEN! GALEN! GALEN! GALEN! GALEN!

He looked around, amazed at that massive cheer of support. He then turned to face the Demon Dragon, all vulnerable and ready to get the final blow.

"The ring is yours, Galen." Zenner said, "Deliver the blow."

"Come on, Baron Dragon! Finish him!" Mathias exclaimed.

"You better finish him pal! Or I'll finish you myself!" Taylor threatened.

"We did our jobs, now do yours!" Amelia pushed.

"Don't make us regret our hard work!" Eli said.

"You can do it!" Zoey pumped a fist in the air.

"Go, Galen!" Belle and David cheered on.

"Don't hesitate!" Jibs pressured, "Do it for your loved ones!"

"Do it for your grandfather Galen! Do it for your mom too!" Fancy finished, "Do it for me."

Everything went in slow-motion for the Baron Dragon. The massive cheering crowd got drowned out to his ears by just his heartbeat. He saw the Demon Dragon was still vulnerable. This was his ultimate chance.

He battered his wings, flew up into the sky, and then began charging up a powerful light beam of energy the blinding power of the sun. He shot that beam and it nailed the Demon Dragon in a painful blast. A massive explosion detonated as a result, shaking the entire city, and covering everything up in smoke. The smoke cleared up, leaving the city at partial damage, the FE skyscraper completely destroyed, and the Demon Dragon no longer alive. The crowd let out an ear-piercing scream of victory, and the Baron Dragon morphed back into the teenager we all know and love: Galen. Galen floated back to the ground and quickly got mobbed by screaming fans and cheering supporters.

**-Fire Emblem World-**

"It's over." Ike let out a heavy sigh of relief, "It's finally over."

The army looked heavily relieved. The war was over, and the Demon Dragon was no more. Castle Ostia's dark chambers poured back its bright light again, and everyone rejoiced in celebration.

"It is finally over indeed." Marth sighed.

"After all we've been through together. We did it." Hector said.

"It's not just us who did it." Eliwood said, "We got guidance. Guidance from a divine Baron Dragon."

"Speaking of Baron Dragon, great news from their world." Soren informed, catching everyone's attention, "The Baron Dragon has too defeated the threat that was in his world as well. And you are not going to believe this. That threat was a Demon Dragon too."

"Really?" Hector exclaimed, "Wow… talk about frightening."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Eliwood smiled, "He is safe. And so are we. And our world."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a quick heads-up in advance to thank you my readers for enjoying the **_Fire Emblem Gx _**fanfics, and especially Chef Colette, for achieving a perfect attendance in reviewing, in keeping up-to-date on all three fanfics, and in providing me with great information to make the stories happen. Thank you again. Hope to see your reviews again for **Fire Emblem Vs.**

Now get ready for the final chapter of this epic tale, next!

It has a happy ending. And I LOVE happy endings.

You hear that, Gharnef?! I LOVE happy endings!

* * *


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. except for the following original cast: Galen Sage, Fancy, and Jibs.**

**

* * *

****FIRE EMBLEM GX**_**

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

* * *

**_

A few months have passed since the Fire Emblem Games that turned into a complete disaster. Life has returned to Metropolis again, the Fire Emblem World once again saw peace across the countries, and a lot has changed the status of the global Games everyone got to know and love.

Galen, following his victory against Ashnard, appeared on national media about his bravery in both the Fire Emblem World and the Real World, and so were the FE Players who helped him on his quest: Fancy, Jibs, Zenner, Amelia, Mathias, Zoey, Eli, Taylor, Belle, David, Mace the Manakete and the Pegasus knight Skye, and many more.

Galen did the impossible in the aftermath of the final battle: he chose to close down all Portals to the Fire Emblem World and completely shut down the Fire Emblem Games' effect on the FE World. However it did not affect the game overall. Fans still get to enjoy a game here and there, without having to worry about affecting the FE World's future, the Real World's future, and its people.

Eli and Skye dated briefly. Their innocent crush for each other became a full-passionate love for each other. Until the day Skye decided to return back to her hometown in the Fire Emblem World to dedicate her life to be a full-fledged Falcoknight (which she got promoted to by the way) in service of the Lycian League and the Etrurion (Begnion-Etruria) Army. Though the news was great for Eli, their farewell moment was painfully sad to watch. Their love was so pure! (sniffles)

Mathias and Taylor were developing some crushes for each other. Though they did not see that through the constant fighting that they were having (especially with Taylor's anger issues) everyone knew that there was more in their fighting that meets the eye. Who knows? Maybe they might become an item.

As for the Archers siblings Belle and David, and as well as Amelia and Zoey; they chose to dedicate their lives in opening together a Fire Emblem Game Battle Frontier, in which FE Players will learn to collect, share, and battle with their best Figurine Cards and Magic Cards in their deck (kinda like a Pokémon Battle Frontier competition) It's all for fun of course.

Even sweeter for them, they got qualified to get a full-ride scholarship to travel around the world to best their game skills. But there's only one winner (uh-oh)

Mace the Manakete chose not to return to the Fire Emblem World, and chose to maintain his doll-ish appearance so that he prefers to be treated as different, but with respect. Mace, having no place to stay, was invited to stay at Mr. Wellingstone's House (which is now Galen's home)

Speaking of Mr. Wellingstone, his memorial service was not only a time of remembrance and sadness, but it was a time of revelation for Galen, as the young teen, who used to be very selfish, vowed to protect his friends and family with his life, the same way his grandfather protected him and his mom Vivian.

Fancy and Galen became a couple. But only briefly as the relationship didn't work out. Despite that, both Fancy and Galen remained best friends… or are they more? As for Jibs, Jibs was accepted to a high-class university in London to study Arts and Sciences and moved out of the city. He still managed to get in touch with his friends and sister Fancy.

xXx

Galen was back in his home in LA after what felt like a long vacation across the world setup by the media on his adventures that pretty much affected the world and the Fire Emblem world.

Galen handed over a signed contract to a middle-aged man in a business suit. The man gladly took the contract and shook his hand, smiling.

"Congratulations Mr. Sage. The house is now paid in full." He said.

"Thanks." Galen replied.

"Hope you enjoy your new venue." The man said, "And I am sorry again for your loss. I'm sure that Mr. Wellingstone is truly delighted to know that his house is now going to be yours for now on."

Galen sighed, "Thanks, sir. I'm sure of it."

The two exchanged goodbyes and the man left the house. Galen turned around and got surprised by Mace.

"Hiya!"

"D-OH!"

"Oops. Sorry. Can't stop doing that can't I?"

"Err, no. You just can't." Galen complained.

"So what was that about?" Mace asked.

"The house is fully paid, and it now belongs to me!" Galen said proudly, "Can you believe that? Now I can throw all kinds of party here! Hey, how about a pool party, huh? We'll invite everyone: Eli, Taylor, Mathias, Zoey…we could invite some celebrities here! Hey, do you know P-Diddy? I do!"

Mace gave the stern look at Galen. Galen calmed down, "what? Too much?"

Mace shook his head. Galen begged, "Come on, man! It's to celebrate my new house! Come on!"

Mace sighed, "Same old Galen."

"Speaking of Mathias and Taylor," Fancy entered the scene as she was thumb-texting on her Blackberry. "I heard that these two are dating. Can you believe that?"

"No way!" Mace exclaimed.

"Way!" Fancy squealed, "I got direct source from Amelia! But of course, Mathias is denying it."

"Tsk. Same old Mathias."

As Fancy and Mace were dishing on what could possibly be a match-made-in-heaven waiting to happen, Galen suddenly felt a chilly feeling in his bones, as if something was terribly wrong.

"Uh…" he chuckled nervously, "Fancy?" he called to her, "You didn't happen to leave… some cookies in the oven didn't you?"

Fancy shook her head, "No, I didn't. The only thing I left there was—!"

She froze up, eyes boggling. She _did_ forget something in the oven!

"Oh HELL NO!"

She ran into the kitchen in grave panic, and right on cue the smoke alarm started beeping. Mace watched Fancy disappearing into the kitchen and turned to face Galen, with that same grave look on his face.

"That had nothing to do with the cookies, was it?" he asked.

Galen shook his head, "Nah, I don't care for those. It's…" he hesitated, "…it's the Fire Emblem World… or something else…"

Mace slowly nodded, trying to get what Galen was trying to say.

Galen gulped, "…Something evil."

**-Unknown World-**

A dark figure in a dark cloak entered a dark chamber completely encircled with the excruciating heat of hellfire. It walked down the dark aisle and stood a few distance from another dark figure with horns, appearing twice the size of the Demon Dragon, sitting on a horned throne.

_Dark One. _The dark figure spoke to the large dark figure, prompting it to stand up from its throne in response, awaiting the news.

_It is confirmed. We have his location._

…

…

…

_Muhee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!_

Hellfire flames shot up and around the chamber in response to the creepy demonic laughter, revealing the large dark figure's gleaming left eye the size of a skull's eyehole, and teeth the appearance of those belonging to a terrifying shark.

_MUEHH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH!_

The hellfire flames burst out, completely claiming the chamber with its scorching heat.

GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA!

* * *

**F-I-N**


End file.
